Flower on the Sand
by yana kim
Summary: Rombongan Konoha yang akan menghadiri pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari dibuat tercengang oleh perlakuan khusus yang di berikan Kazekage pada Yamanaka Ino. Ada apa diantara mereka? Sejak kapan dua orang dengan sikap bertolak belakang itu, bisa menjadi begitu "dekat" ? Sequel of Fireflies.
1. One

**Flower on the Sand**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : T semi M

WARNING!

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Jadi harap maklum atas segala kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi. Hehehe.

Cast : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Rombongan Konoha yang akan menghadiri pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari dibuat tercengang oleh perlakuan khusus yang di berikan Kazekage pada Yamanaka Ino. Ada apa diantara mereka? Sejak kapan dua orang dengan sikap bertolak belakang itu, bisa menjadi begitu "dekat" ? Sequel of Fireflies.

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru menguap lebar. Sudah dua hari mereka melakukan perjalanan dari Konoha ke Sunakagure. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin beristirahat dengan benar. Ya, istirahat dengan benar versi calon pemimpin Klan Nara itu adalah tidur panjang tanpa gangguan. Matanya mengamati para rekan dan juga beberapa keluarganya dari Klan Nara termasuk ibunya yang juga tampak kelelahan. Apalagi sebagian besar dari mereka jarang mendapatkan misi ke negara gersang itu. Otomatis tubuh mereka belum terbiasa dengan panasnya gurun pasir yang kini mereka jalani. Tidak banyak yang ikut selain beberapa keluarganya. Ada Ino dan Chouji, kedua orang ini tidak boleh tidak ikut karena mereka berdua lebih dekat bahkan melebihi keluarga. Ada Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba,Shino dan Sakura. Naruto tidak bisa datang karena Hinata tengah hamil, dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang sedang mendapatkan misi. Namun meski begitu, ia sangat senang karena teman-temannya itu mau datang di hari bahagianya yang memang diadakan di Suna. Ya, hari bahagianya. Hari pernikahannya dengan perempuan paling merepotkan sekaligus paling di cintainya, Sabaku Temari. Raut muka lelah itu menjadi semangat begitu melihat gerbang Suna yang sudah di depan mata.

"Aku ingin mandi dan tidur. Lelah sekali. Badanku sudah sangat gerah." Sakura berujar yang di sambut oleh anggukan Tenten seraya membalas.

"Kulitku sudah terbakar. Padahal sudah mengenakan jubah ini, tapi tetap saja panasnya terasa menyengat."

'Dasar perempuan.' Shikamaru membatin sambil menarik sudut bibirnya menampakkan senyum kecil. Namun senyum itu hilang sedetik kemudian ketika otak jeniusnya menyadari sesuatu. Matanya beralih pada seseorang yang berjalan di depannya. Rekan setimnya, sahabatnya, adik kecilnya, Yamanaka Ino. Shikamaru baru menyadari kalau Ino tidak secerewet biasanya. Bukankah seharusnya gadis itu lebih heboh dari Sakura dan Tenten terkait panas yang membakar kulitnya? Ino sendiri tadi hanya tersenyum menanggapi gerutuan Tenten. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ino," panggilnya tiba-tiba. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu kan?

"Kau semakin gendut. Berat badanmu naik drastis ya?"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Ino langsung mundur ke belakang untuk menghadiahi Shikamaru dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil sambil mengeluarkan repetan andalannya.

"Gendut kau bilang?! Kau tahu aku sudah tidak makan karbohidrat lagi bahkan dalam perjalanan kemari untuk pernikahanmu! Kau bilang aku gendut?! Shika no Baka!"

Kejadian itu di sambut tawa oleh rombongan mereka. Meskipun harus menerima pukulan dari Ino, setidaknya Shikamaru tahu, Inonya baik-baik saja. Mungkin memang sedang ada yang dipikiri gadis itu, tapi Shikamaru yakin itu bukan masalah berat dan pasti akan bisa di selesaikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Mereka memasuki gerbang Suna dan di sambut hangat oleh penjaga gerbang. Para ninja Suna itu langsung mengambil alih barang bawaan mereka untuk di bawa ke penginapan. Sementara itu, tak jauh di depan mereka, tiga bersaudara Sabaku bersama asisten Gaara yang mereka kenal bernama Baki datang untuk menyambut mereka.

Sebagai calon menantu yang baik, Temari berinisiatif untuk menyapa calon ibu mertuanya yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari Shikamaru. Senyum manisnya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekat. Namun senyum manis putri Suna itu mendadak sirna bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang langsung terhenti. Bukan hanya dia tentu saja, semua rombongan dibuat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Beberapa pasang mata membola menyaksikan kejadian itu. Jangan lupakan aksi menguap Shikamaru yang terhenti seketika.

Didepan gerbang Suna, dihadapan rombongan Konoha dan penjaga gerbang, Kazekage Suna, Sabaku no Gaara memeluk erat Yamanaka Ino.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan penjelasan, nona Yamanaka." Sakura melepaskan jubahnya dan duduk di kursi penginapan mereka. Gerakannya diikuti oleh Tenten.

"Kami tidak bisa menunggu lagi," kunoichi bercepol dua itu menambahkan.

"Hei, kalian tidak lihat kalau aku juga kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Gaara?" Ino memberikan pembelaan. Jujur saja ia sangat kaget dengan apa yang Gaara lakukan di gerbang tadi.

"Kalian sudah saling memanggil nama kecil?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya kalian sudah sedekat apa?" Tenten menambahkan. Lagi.

"Kami hanya bertemu di pesta pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke dan kami... mengobrol. Itu saja." Ia tidak berbohong. Ia dan Gaara kan memang bertemu pada hari pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Dan mereka memang mengobrol. Kecuali fakta kalau ia menangis. Tentu saja Ino tidak akan mengatakannya.

"Aku penasaran dengan obrolan kalian sampai Gaara berani memelukmu tadi." Tenten tampak berpikir.

"Benar sekali. Dan jujur saja yang tadi itu..." Sakura dan Tenten saling melihat.

"MANIS SEKALI!" ujar keduanya dengan semangat. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua wanita yang kini tertawa cekikikan itu.

"Aku mau mandi du— tunggu, tasku dimana?" Ino melihat sekeliling mencari keberadaan tasnya. Ransel milik Sakura dan Tenten ada di sana namun tidak dengan miliknya.

"Bukannya ninja Suna suruhan Temari yang membawakan tas kita semua tadi?" Sakura melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan kalau tas sahabat pirangnya memang tidak ada di kamar itu.

"Tapi kenapa hanya tas Ino yang tidak ada disini. Sebaiknya kita tanyakan pada mereka, bisa saja mereka salah memasukkan tas Ino ke kamar Shikamaru atau rombongan lainnya. Atau kita langsung memeriksa kamar yang lain?" tanya Tenten.

Ketiganya keluar dari kamar dan untungnya langsung mendapati seorang dari beberapa ninja yang tadi membantu mereka. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat muda. Mungkin berumur sekitar lima belas tahun. Begitu melihat mereka, pemuda itu membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf tapi apa kau melihat ranselku? Ransel dengan pita ungu di salah satu resletingnya."

"Yamanaka Ino-san?"

"Ya benar, itu namaku."

"Saya mencari anda dari tadi. Maaf, Yamanaka-san. Anda tidak menginap disini. Anda akan menginap di penginapan dekat gedung Kazekage. Ransel anda mungkin sudah ada disana."

"APA!?" Hanya Sakura yang berteriak. Membuat Ino dan Tenten melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa Saki?" tanya Ino.

"Hanya ada satu penginapan di dekat gedung Kazekage dan itu adalah penginapan khusus untuk para Daimyo dan Kage." Keterangan dari Sakura disambut wajah kaget Ino dan Tenten.

"Maksudmu temanku ini menginap disana?" Sakura bertanya pada ninja muda yang masih berdiri di depan mereka.

"Benar sekali. Mari, saya antarkan anda ke sana Yamanaka-san."

"Tidak-tidak. Bagaimana kalau kau menolongku untuk mengambilkan ranselku dari sana. Aku menginap disini saja dengan teman-temanku dan rombongan lainnya."

"Maaf, Yamanaka-san. Kami hanya menjalankan perintah dari Kazekage."

"Biar aku yang akan bicara pada Kazekage nanti. Kau tenang saja."

"Maafkan saya, Yamanaka-san. Untuk hal ini, saya tidak bisa membantu anda. Kazekage akan marah dan—"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Pergi saja dengannya. Gaara sudah mempersiapkannya dan kau malah menolaknya?" Ino menatap tak percaya pada Sakura.

"Benar sekali. Lagi pula, kau tidak lihat kalau ranjang di kamar kita hanya ada dua?" Kali ini Tenten mendorong Ino agar segera pergi.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, Ino mengikuti langkah pemuda itu. Berarti dia harus berjalan di bawah teriknya matahari Suna untuk pergi ke penginapannya. Untung saja ia masih memakai jubahnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Maaf belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Shouta. Tanaka Shouta. Saya bertugas mengawal anda selama disini."

"Mengawal? Tidakkah ini berlebihan? Apa rombongan lain juga di kawal?"

"Hanya anda, Yamanaka-san. Ini perintah langsung dari Kazekage."

Ino menghela nafasnya.

"Berapa usiamu, kalau boleh tahu? Ah panggil aku Ino saja."

"Enam belas tahun, Ino-san."

"Muda sekali. Senang bertemu denganmu, Shouta-kun."

"Begitu juga dengan saya, Ino-san. Kita sudah sampai. Anda menginap di gedung ini. Mari,"

Ino memasuki gedung yang memang jauh lebih mewah dari penginapan sebelumnya. Shouta mengantar Ino ke kamarnya. Kamar itu sangat luas dengan sebuah ranjang yang besar. Dan benar saja, ransel Ino sudah ada di atas ranjang besar itu.

"Saya berada di lobi penginapan ini kalau anda butuh sesuatu. Malam ini akan ada makan malam bersama di gedung Kage. Saya akan membangunkan anda kalau waktunya sudah tiba. Selamat beristirahat."

"Terimakasih, Shouta-kun."

Shouta membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino. Ino mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang kelewat empuk itu. Membuka jubahnya kemudian mengambil baju ganti dari dalam tasnya dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

Ino melepaskan pakaiannya dan menyalakan shower. Air dingin langsung membasahi tubuhnya yang sudah lengket akibat kegerahan di perjalanan. Juga membasahi wajahnya yang mendadak panas mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu, saat Gaara memeluknya di depan semua orang. Jujur saja ia kaget. Tidak menyangka kalau Gaara melakukannya. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah seharusnya ia tidak membalas surat Gaara waktu itu? Ya, semuanya di mulai sejak saat itu.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Flashback on, **

Desa Konoha sudah terlihat sibuk padahal matahari belum lama menampakkan dirinya. Pasar sudah di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang mencari nafkah juga mencari kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Yamanaka Ino sendiri sibuk menata bunga-bunga yang dijual di tokonya. Ia sedang tidak ada misi sehingga memilih untuk menemani Hisami, gadis yang tinggal dengan mereka dan membantunya menjaga toko. Ibunya entah pergi kemana, mungkin sedang berkumpul dengan para teman-temannya di aliansi ibu-ibu yang entah sejak kapan berdiri. Namun Ino tidak masalah, sejak gugurnya sang ayah dalam perang, Ino membiarkan ibunya melakukan apa saja agar tidak larut dalam kesedihan.

Ini sudah sebulan pasca di gelarnya pernikahan dua ninja luar biasa Konoha yang juga sahabatnya Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Ino sendiri sudah sepenuhnya mengikhlaskan perasaannya dan mendoakan kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Hisami sedang ke pasar untuk membeli pita yang stoknya mulai menipis sehingga Ino tinggal sendirian ditokonya. Gadis pirang itu sedang menata beberapa bunga tulip saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang masuk ke tokonya.

"Selamat datang!" sapanya ramah dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Selamat pagi, Ino-san."

Hirai Shinosuke. Salah satu petugas pos yang bertugas mengirimkan surat dan juga paket untuk warga Konoha. Hokage ke enam secara resmi mendirikan Divisi Pos untuk para warga agar dapat mengirimkan surat dan juga paket keluar Konoha namun masih dalam lingkup lima negara besar.

"Ada surat untuk anda."

Ino menerima surat itu dan berterimakasih pada pemuda yang langsung pamit dengan mengendarai sepedanya yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa agar dapat membawa barang.

Matanya membesar saat melihat cap Kazekage Suna disana. Sempat ragu apakah surat itu sebenarnya ditujukan kepada Hokage. Namun rangkaian namanya yang tertulis di sudut atas amplop meyakinkannya kalau surat itu benar untuknya. Otaknya langsung berputar pada malam menjelang pagi dimana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Kazekage di hutan Konoha saat pernikahan sahabatnya. Ada apa gerangan Sabaku no Gaara mengirimkannya surat?

Ino ingin membukanya saat itu juga. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa surat ini bersifat privasi sehingga akan lebih baik kalau ia membukanya di tempat yang bersifat privasi juga.

Hisami datang di saat yang tepat. Ino pamit ke dalam rumah dan segera memasuki kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di meja kerjanya dan mulai membuka amplop putih itu. Ino tidak menyangka tulisan Gaara bisa serapi itu.

_"Teruntuk, Yamanaka Ino. _

_Aku tidak tahu apakah surat ini akan sampai padamu di pagi hari, siang hari ataupun malam hari. Jadi aku tidak tahu salam apa yang harus aku ucapkan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan burung pengantar surat khusus, namun aku menghargai prosedur baru yang sudah lima Kage rapatkan terkait pengiriman surat dan barang. _

_Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku berharap kau selalu sehat. Apakah kau masih sering menangis? Kau memang sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak menangis. Aku harap kau menepati janjimu itu. Apa kau sering mendapatkan misi? Entah kenapa membayangkanmu menjalankan misi berbahaya tiba-tiba membuatku khawatir. _

_Mungkin kau bingung karena aku tiba-tiba mengirimimu surat. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mengirim surat padamu menjadi pilihanku setelah sebulan belakangan ini aku gusar sendiri. _

_Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apakah hanya aku yang merasakan hal ini. Mungkin ini jadi salah satu alasan mengapa aku membuat surat ini. Tapi... setelah kita bertemu di hutan Konoha sebulan yang lalu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. _

_Sabaku no Gaara. _

_NB : Balaslah bila kau ada waktu."_

Kazekage tidak berhenti memikirkannya? Benar itu yang tertulis di dalam surat itu kan? Benar kan? Ino merasakan pipinya memanas setelah membaca surat itu.

Namun ia tidak mau merasa besar kepala. Mungkin saja Gaara hanya khawatir karena terakhir kali bertemu dengan Gaara, Ino dalam keadaan menangis. Gaara bisa saja khawatir Ino akan bunuh diri karena ditinggal menikah oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Ya, alasan terakhir paling masuk akal. Dan Ino harus berterimakasih karena Gaara sudah khawatir padanya. Ino kemudian mengambil kertas berwarna ungu muda dari lacinya dan mulai menulis surat balasan untuk menghargai pria itu. Gaara bilang, balas jika ada waktu kan. Hari ini Ino punya banyak waktu untuk membalas surat Gaara.

.

.

.

Gaara baru saja kembali dari kunjungannya ke Akademi Ninja. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang dimana matahari sedang berada tepat di tengah. Meskipun sudah biasa dengan panas matahari Suna, entah kenapa Gaara merasa lelah hari ini. Dari pada lelah fisik, bisa di katakan bahwa pikirannya lah yang sedang lelah. Sudah seminggu sejak ia mengirimkan surat pada Ino. Namun belum ada balasan yang datang. Apakah surat itu sudah sampai? Atau malah terjatuh di suatu tempat? Ia sudah memberikan stempelnya pada amplop surat, bukannya suratnya seharusnya didahulukan?

Apakah suratnya sudah sampai, namun Ino memang tidak membalasnya? Entah kenapa hatinya mendadak sedih.

Asistennya Baki muncul dengan membawa setumpuk laporan yang harus di periksanya. Helaan nafasnya terdengar.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Kazekage-sama?" tanya Baki.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Baki dapat melihat bagaimana Gaara memandang laporan yang masih bertumpuk di mejanya. Merasa bersalah karena ialah yang memnumpuk laporan itu kemarin.

"Anda terlihat tidak sehat. Bagaimana kalau anda pulang dan beristirahat?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah bekerja. Tunggu, wangi apa ini?"

"Oh, saya lupa. Ada surat untuk anda dari Konoha. Amplopnya itu berbau seperti bunga. Saya letakkan di tumpukkan paling atas laporan yang baru sa—

."

Baki membelalakkan matanya tak percaya melihat Gaara yang secepat kilat mengambil amplop berwarna ungu muda itu. Wajah lelah pria berambut merah itu berubah menjadi merona bahagia melihat benda yang kini ada ditangannya itu. Senyum tipis yang sangat jarang terlihat itu tiba-tiba muncul.

Baki mengerti sekarang, penyebab Gaara terlihat galau belakangan ini dan juga bahagia saat ini adalah surat itu. Surat dengan amplop yang berbau seperti bunga dan juga nama Yamanaka Ino yang tertulis disana. Tentu saja Baki tahu nama itu. Baki kemudian undur diri dan meninggalkan Gaara yang tidak membalas salam pamitnya karena masih menatap takjub pada benda di tangannya.

Gaara sadar bahwa ia terlalu lama memandang pada namanya yang tertulis rapi di atas amplop yang wangi itu. Wangi yang langsung mengingatkannya pada gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan salah satu kunoichi Konoha. Tak lama kemudian, Gaara membuka amplop itu dengan hati-hati. Gaara mengeluarkan kertas yang warnanya serupa dengan amplop dan mulai membacanya. Gaara sudah yakin sebelumnya kalau tulisan tangan Ino akan secantik orangnya.

_"Kepada yang saya hormati Kazekage-sama,_

_Tapi karena kau sudah memintaku untuk tidak formal padamu maka aku akan melakukannya. _

_Teruntuk, Gaara. _

_Hai. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sehat-sehat saja kalau itu yang kau tanyakan. Aku juga berharap kau selalu sehat karena Kazekage tidak boleh sakit. Dan hei! Aku tidak pernah menangis lagi ya! Jadi jangan khawatir. Karena sekali aku berjanji, aku akan menepatinya._

_Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu saat itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku masih terpuruk karena patah hati sekarang. _

_Senang bisa menerima surat darimu. Aku tahu kau khawatir padaku dan aku berterimakasih untuk itu. Aku jadi merasa kalau kau sudah menganggapku sebagai temanmu. Terimakasih, Gaara. _

_Aku sedang menjaga toko bungaku saat suratmu sampai padaku. Itu artinya aku sedang tidak menjalankan misi dan memang sudah jarang. Dan itu membuat berat badanku bertambah. Sepertinya aku harus mulai diet lagi. Seandainya aku menjalankan misi berbahaya sekalipun, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku ini salah satu kunoichi terkuat di Konoha asal kau tahu. Haha. _

_Bagaimana hari-harimu? Aku yakin kau menjalankan tugasmu sebagai Kazekage dengan baik. Jaga kesehatanmu. Makanlah makanan yang bergizi dan istirahatlah yang cukup. Kapan kau datang ke Konoha? Aku akan menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang lebih indah dari sungai dan hutan tempat kita bertemu sebulan lalu. Jadi kalau kau datang ke Konoha jangan lupa cari aku._

_Sekian dulu surat dariku. Aku tidak tahu kalau membalas suratmu bisa semenyenangkan ini. Sampai jumpa lagi. _

_Gadis tercantik di Konoha. (Aku harap kau setuju dengan ini. Hahaha. )_

_Yamanaka Ino. "_

Gaara tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini hanya karena sebuah surat. Tapi tentu saja ini bukan surat sembarangan. Ini adalah surat dari Yamanaka Ino. Kunoichi Konoha yang membuat pikirannya kacau karena selalu memikirkan gadis itu. Tapi semua kegalauannya mendadak sirna begitu membaca surat dari Ino. Rasa rindunya seolah terobati hanya dengan mencium aroma dari surat itu. Gaara hanya berharap wangi tersebut tidak hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Kemudian dengan secepat kilat, Gaara mengambil selembar kertas dan mulai menulis. Kali ini ia tidak mengharapkan balasan. Karena ia mengharapkan, Yamanaka Ino sang sumber wangi bunga itu yang datang sebagai balasan. Tapi apa bisa?

Kenapa tidak.

**. **

**. **

**.**

Ino baru saja menyelesaikan misi setelah sekian lama tidak ada misi untuknya. Hanya misi memata-matai gerombolam pencuri yang berkedok pedagang dan memastikan bahwa mereka layak untuk ditangkap. Ino baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya saat Hisami mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Gadis remaja korban perang yang diangkat oleh sang ibu itu membuka pintu begitu Ino menyahut agar ia masuk saja.

"Ino-nee. Ada surat untukmu. Sudah sampai pagi tadi, tapi karena nee-san sampai sore ini aku baru ingat untuk memberikannya."

Seketika Ino menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk kecil itu. Karena tidak pernah menerima surat dari siapapun sebelumnya, Ino yakin bahwa itu adalah surat dari Gaara. Entah kenapa hatinya berbinar karena pemikiran itu. Ia segera menerima benda itu dari Hisami. Kalau di pikir sudah hampir seminggu sejak Ino mengirimkan surat balasan itu.

"Terimakasih, Hisami. Istirahatlah."

Hisami baru akan berbalik ketika Ino kembali memanggilnya.

"Kau... tidak membacanya kan?" Ino mengangkat surat itu sambil meringis.

Hisami menggeleng.

"Mana mungkin aku berani, nee-san. Ada cap Kazekage disana." Hisami tersenyum jahil. Ino terkekeh.

"Ini akan jadi rahasia kita kan?"

"Percaya padaku." Hisami mengacungkan jempolnya dan beranjak dari kamar Ino.

Ino membungkus rambutnya dengan handuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjangnya.

_"Teruntuk, Gadis tercantik di Konoha. _

_Yamanaka Ino, terimakasih karena sudah membalas suratku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa membuat suratmu menjadi begitu wangi. Wangi yang membuat aku langsung teringat padamu. _

_Hari-hariku biasa saja. Tumpukan dokumen yang harus aku periksa masih terus bertambah setiap hari. Jujur saja aku mulai jenuh. Tapi aku harus tetap mengerjakannya karena itu adalah tugasku. _

_Bagaimana dengan dietmu? Aku tidak tahu kenapa wanita suka melakukan diet padahal tubuh mereka sudah bagus. Seperti Temari. Dia gencar melakukan diet menuju hari pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru. Dia rekan setim mu kan? _

_Bicara tentang mereka. Karena Temari akan tinggal di Konoha setelah menikah, para tetua memutuskan agar upacara pernikahan mereka di lakukan di Suna. Bagaimanapun, Temari adalah kakak dari Kazekage dan putri Suna. Acaranya dua bulan lagi dan aku yakin kalian rombongan Konoha akan datang._

_Aku pribadi sangat menantikan kedatanganmu, Ino. Aku ingin menunjukkan tempat-tempat indah yang ada di sini. Suna bukan hanya padang pasir kering kerontang, aku ingin kau melihat keindahan didalamnya. Aku harap hal-hal yang akan aku tunjukkan akan membuatmu betah. Karena maaf sebelumnya, aku berencana untuk mengajakmu tinggal di Suna. Sebagai istri Kazekage, sebagai nyonya Sabaku, sebagai wanitaku._

_Sekali lagi, maaf. Maaf karena aku menyukaimu. _

_Sabaku no Gaara. _

_NB : Aku tidak mengharapkan balasan kali ini. Aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu."_

Ino memegang dadanya. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang seolah ada yang sedang menabuh gendang disana. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna.

"Apa ini? Apa ini? Gaara... Gaara melamarku?"

**Flashback Off.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

TBC

.

.

.

Lagi suka banget sama Gaara Ino. Aduh mereka tuh kiyut banget ga sih? Ino yang cerewet dan Gaara yang kaku kayak kanebo. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat kelanjutan dari Fireflies.

Semoga suka ya teman-teman!

Mind to review?

Salam

Yana Kim _


	2. Two

**Flower on the Sand**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : T semi M

WARNING!

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Jadi harap maklum atas segala kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi. Hehehe.

Cast : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Rombongan Konoha yang akan menghadiri pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari dibuat tercengang oleh perlakuan khusus yang di berikan Kazekage pada Yamanaka Ino. Ada apa diantara mereka? Sejak kapan dua orang dengan sikap bertolak belakang itu, bisa menjadi begitu "dekat" ? Sequel of Fireflies.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino terbangun dari istirahat sorenya. Menguap sebentar dan kemudian meregangkan badannya. Kunoichi bersurai pirang itu kemudian berjalan menuju jendela. Senja sudah mewarnai langit Suna dan Ino tidak tahu kalau senja di Suna bisa seindah ini. Langitnya dihiasi perpaduan warna jingga dan hitam yang membuat pemandangan didepannya kini tampak sangat eksotis. Ia belum pernah melihat ini di Konoha sebelumnya. Dan tidak seperti siang hari yang panas menyengat, senja hari si Suna terasa hangat. Tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyumnya mengagumi karya alam yang luar biasa itu. Atensinya kemudian menangkap sebuah gedung tak jauh dari sana. Gedung dengan lambang Kazekage itu tampak dekat dari tempatnya berdiri kini.

"Ternyata gedung kage memang sedekat ini ya." Ino berguman.

"Apa Gaara sedang berada disana?" gumamnya lagi. Tiba-tiba ia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja bibirnya gumamkan. Bodoh sekali. Tentu saja Gaara disana. Dia kan Kazekage. Kejadian siang tadi kembali terngiang di benaknya. Ia baru saja memberikan ranselnya pada salah seorang ninja yang menyambut mereka ketika Gaara tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat. Ia bahkan masih ingat dengan wangi tubuh Gaara yang entahlah, seperti perpaduan akar wangi dan kayu manis. Yang pasti Ino menyukai wangi itu. Anehnya, Gaara tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah memeluknya, ia seperti mengarahkan para ninja terkait rombongan. Ino sendiri tidak mendengar penjelasan Gaara akibat syok yang di rasa. Yang ia ingat, ia sudah di seret oleh Tenten untuk berjalan menuju penginapan.

Tok tok!

"Sebentar!"

Ino berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Shouta berdiri disana dengan sebuah kotak bertutup yang cukup besar.

"Boleh saya masuk?" Shouta mengedikkan kepalanya pada kotak di tangannya. Ino tidak menjawab, namun ia mundur untuk memberi jalan pada pemuda di depannya itu. Ninja berambut coklat itu masuk dan meletakkan kotak itu di atas ranjang, kemudian kembali ke posisinya semula yaitu di depan pintu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino.

"Beberapa baju yang di sediakan oleh Temari-sama. Siang hari mungkin sangat panas, tapi Suna sangat dingin di malam hari. Jadi Temari-sama menyiapkannya untuk semua rombongan Konoha."

"Aa. Terimakasih Shouta-kun."

"Anda boleh bersiap untuk makan malam bersama dengan Kazekage. Saya tunggu di lobi, Ino-san."

Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sepeninggal Shouta, Ino mulai bersiap. Meskipun sudah mandi menjelang sore tadi, Ino kembali mandi. Kali ini ia mencuci rambutnya karena tadi, ia terlalu lelah untuk mencuci rambutnya sementara rambutnya sudah harus di cuci.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Ino bersiap. Ia sudah selesai berpakaian dan jujur, ia menyukai baju yang di sediakan oleh Temari. Baju itu seperti perpaduan antara dress dan kimono. Bagian atasnya seperti kimono berlengan panjang, sementara bawahnya jatuh seperti dress sampai ke mata kakinya. Ino memutuskan untuk menyebutnya dress. Warnanya ungu pucat dan ia sangat menghargai karena Temari memilih warna kesukaannya. Beberapa baju lain yang Temari berikan juga berwarna ungu meskipun berbeda-beda coraknya.

Ino baru saja mengoleskan minyak wangi di bagian bawah pergelangan tangan dan lehernya ketika pintunya di ketuk. Ino menghela nafas, menyimpulkan kalau Shouta adalah orang yang tidak sabaran. Bukannya pemuda itu tadi bilang kalau ia menunggu di lobi? Padahal Ino masih ingin menunggu rambutnya setidaknya agak mengering.

Ino berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Huh? Sejak kapan Shouta jadi setinggi ini? Oh, wangi ini...

"Kau sudah selesai?" Ino tercekat mendengar suara itu. Saking kagetnya, ia sampai mundur dua langkah.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

"O-Oh... tidak. Maksudku... sedikit." Ino menampilkan senyum kakunya di hadapan Gaara. Ya, orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Ino bukanlah Shouta melainkan Gaara sang Kazekage. Pria itu mengenakan jubah dan topi kagenya membuat Gaara terlihat lebih berwibawa dan juga tinggi. Tinggi disini adalah bukan tentang tinggi badan Gaara. Pria itu memang jauh lebih tinggi bila di bandingkan dengannya. Tinggi yang Ino pikirkan saat ini adalah tentang pangkat Gaara. Gaara yang mengenakan topi kagenya seolah menegaskan posisinya yang tinggi. Keduanya diam beberapa saat. Ino tidak nyaman dengan kediaman ini sehingga ia membuka suara.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Ino.

"Aku boleh masuk?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Gaara kemudian melangkah masuk dan melihat sekeliling. Ia membuka topi kagenya, memperlihatkan rambut merahnya yang berantakan seperti biasanya.

"Kau nyaman dengan kamarmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Oh iya. Aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Kamar ini nyaman. Sangat nyaman. Tapi apakah tidak lebih baik kalau aku menginap di tempat yang sama dengan teman-temanku?" Ino menjelaskan dan menunggu reaksi Gaara dengan wajah takut-takut.

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Kami kan sama-sama da—"

"Berbeda. Kalian berbeda." Ino merasakan Gaara semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan pria itu terangkat untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Namun tangan itu turun saat satu senti lagi menyentuh wajah Ino. Gaara seperti terlihat... ragu?

"Tapi hal ini bisa menimbulkan salah paham. Baik dari pihak Suna ataupun rombongan kami."

"Salah paham?" Ingin rasanya Ino menjambak rambut pirangnya, atau ia menjambak rambut merah Gaara saja?. Apakah Gaara benar-benar tidak mengerti?

"Mereka akan mengira kalau aku ada hubungan spesial dengan Kazekage. Sakura dan Tenten sudah menanyaiku macam-macam asal kau tahu. Gosip aneh bisa menyebar dan—"

"Tapi kau memang spesial."

Kenapa wajah ini bergitu cepat bereaksi? Ino berujar dalam hati. Ucapan Gaara sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Gaara karena sepertinya perlu cara lain untuk bisa membuat Kazekage Suna itu mengerti. Apa Gaara memang selalu se-_clueless_ ini? Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" Gaara bertanya lagi. Sepertinya tidak ingin membahas perihal kamar lagi. Dan Ino pun sepertinya enggan untuk terlibat dengan suasana tidak enak seperti tadi.

"Apa kita masih punya waktu?" tanya Ino.

"Masih ada sebentar lagi. Lagi pula tempat makan malamnya ada di gedung kage yang artinya dekat dari sini. Masih ada yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin menunggu rambutku sedikit lebih kering. Aku baru mencucinya. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Ino menunjukkan cengirannya. Malu karena harus membuang waktu seorang Kazekage hanya untuk menunggu rambutnya kering.

Gaara berjalan ke arah sofa yang ada disana. Melepaskan jubah dan topi kagenya kemudian meletakkannya disana. Pria itu kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Kemarilah." Ino yang sedang menyisir kembali rambutnya di meja rias dibuat kaget oleh perintah ataupun permintaan Kazekage itu. Namun karena takut –sebenarnya bercampur gugup—, ia berjalan ke arah ranjang dan duduk di samping Gaara dengan sisir masih di tangannya. Gaara memegang kedua bahunya dan membimbing Ino untuk membelakanginya setelah sebelumnya mengambil alih sisir dari tangan Ino.

"Apa yang—!?" Ino tercekat ketika merasakan ada angin hangat yang bertiup di belakangnya. Lebih tepatnya di rambutnya. Sesekali ia merasakan Gaara menyisir rambutnya bersamaan dengan bertiupnya angin hangat itu. Tidak sampai lima menit, rambut Ino kering sepenuhnya. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik untuk mendapati wajah datar Gaara dengan sisir di tangan kirinya dan sekumpulan angin di tangan kanannya. Hampir mirip dengan rasenggan Naruto namun pola dan alirannya tampak berbeda.

"Gaara kau..."

"Elemen dasarku adalah angin," ujar Gaara seiring dengan hilangnya angin di telapak tangannya.

"Yang tadi itu luar biasa! Rambutku jadi kering dengan cepat." Ino tersenyum lebar karena senang akhirnya rambutnya kering tanpa harus menunggu lama. Gaara sendiri lanjut menyisir rambut Ino. Membawa sebagian surai pirang panjang itu ke depan hingga tersampir ke pundak Ino.

"Rambutmu... cantik." Senyum di wajah Ino menghilang. Berganti menjadi wajah yang memerah akibat malu dengan apa yang baru saja Gaara katakan. Bisa-bisanya pria mengatakan hal yang membuatnya gugup dengan wajah sedatar itu.

"T-terimakasih. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang." Ino mengambil sisir dari tangan Gaara dan meletakkannya ke tempat semula. Gaara sendiri memakai topi kage dan jubahnya. Keduanya keluar dari kamar dan berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar penginapan.

"Apa Shouta-kun sudah pergi?" Ino bertanya ketika melihat tidak ada orang di lobi penginapan.

"Shouta-kun?"

"Bukannya kau yang memintanya mengawalku selama disini?"

"Ya. Memang benar, tapi... aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa langsung seakrab itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Jangan dipikirkan."

Keduanya berjalan menuju menyusuri jalanan yang sudah sepi. Hanya ada satu dua restoran yang buka di sepanjang jalan yang gelap itu.

"Bicara tentang Shouta-kun. Apakah maksudnya dia akan mengawalku selama aku di Suna? Maksudku... setiap saat?" Ino membuka percakapan.

"Ya. Kau tidak nyaman dengan itu?"

"Sedikit. Aku tidak biasa ada yang mengikutiku. Lagi pula, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok. Aku rasa tidak perlu sampai ada yang mengawalku."

"Aku hanya ingin ada yang selalu siap saat kau butuh sesuatu."

"Kalau aku butuh sesuatu, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. Aku ini sangat mandiri, loh."

"Ino..."

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Ino. Ino tahu saat ini ia menghadapi situasi yang sama saat di kamar tadi. Namun ia tetap merasa bahwa apa yang di lakukan Gaara padanya ini sedikit berlebihan.

"Gaara..."

Kazekage Suna itu tercekat saat Ino meraih tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku baik-baik saja. Daripada mengawalku yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dikawal, lebih baik Shouta-kun melakukan misi yang lebih berguna untuk desa ini kan?"

Gaara masih diam di tempatnya. Matanya memandang pada tangannya yang saat ini ada di genggaman Ino. Tangan halus gadis itu mengusap lembut punggung tangannya.

"Baiklah."

"Terimakasih, Gaara." Senyum Ino langsung mengembang. Ia melepaskan tangan Gaara dan kembali berjalan. Gaara memandang tangannya yang kini bebas dari genggaman Ino. Tiba-tiba ada yang terasa kosong dan Gaara tidak mengerti apa itu. Ia memandang pada sosok yang kini sudah berjalan di depannya. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti kekosongan yang baru saja di rasakannya itu. Kemudian ia mempercepat langkahnya dan meraih tangan gadis itu.

Ino terkejut karena Gaara kini menggenggam tangan kirinya. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Boleh aku... memegang tanganmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meja itu sangat luas dan kini sudah penuh dengan berbagai makanan lezat. Ini ketiga kalinya Shikamaru makan di tempat ini. Ini adalah ruang rapat gedung Kazekage yang terkadang di jadikan ruang jamuan untuk para tamu oleh Gaara. Rombongan Konoha sudah berkumpul di sana. Temari yang duduk di sampingnya tampak bercengkerama dengan ibunya dan Kankurou juga sudah duduk di tempatnya. Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak boleh langsung makan. Selain karena jam makan malam memang belum tiba, orang penting yang mengundang mereka untuk jamuan ini juga belum tiba. Shikamaru memandang pada Sakura dan Tenten yang sedang heboh dengan obrolan mereka. Satu berita cukup mengejutkan ia dengar saat mereka berkumpul untuk berangkat bersama ke gedung Kage.

Yamanaka Ino tidak menginap di tempat yang sama dengan mereka. Dan yang paling mengejutkan lagi adalah Gaara menyediakan penginapan khusus untuk Ino. Shikamaru sudah beberapa kali menerima misi ke Suna dan ia tahu kalau penginapan itu adalah penginapan khusus untuk pada Daimyo dan Kage. Penginapan mewah yang hanya di berikan untuk tamu penting dan sahabatnya itu menginap disana.

Tentu saja aneh. Kejadian saat mereka baru tiba di Suna tadi sudah cukup menggangu pikirannya. Kini otak jeniusnya juga harus menerima berita mengejutkan itu. Ada apa antara Gaara dan Ino? Selain saat ujian chuunin, Ino tidak pernah menerima misi ke Suna. Gaara boleh di katakan sering ke Konoha, namun ia tidak pernah melihat Gaara dan Ino berinteraksi. Kazekage Suna itu selalu berkumpul untuk minum dengannya dan Naruto juga dengan para ninja pria lainnya. Tidak pernah dengan kunoichi manapun apalagi Ino. Karena itu bagaimana mungkin? Otak jeniusnya sudah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan awal kedekatan Ino dengan Gaara namun ia tidak menemukannya.

"Kazekage sudah tiba!" seru salah seorang ninja Suna yang bertugas menjaga di depan pintu masuk.

'Apalagi ini?' Shikamaru membatin. Ia dan semua orang di ruangan itu kembali dibuat tercengang saat melihat Kazekage datang dengan menggandeng tangan sahabatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino? Sakura dan Tenten tampak cekikikan dan saling memandang jahil pada Ino. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang menyentuh pahanya. Pelakunya adalah Temari. Putri Suna itu mendekat seolah ingin berbisik padanya. Shikamaru pun mendekatkan telinganya pada sang kekasih.

"Sejak kapan Ino dan Gaara dekat begitu?"

"Aku kira kau tahu sesuatu." Shikamaru membalas.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku sangat kaget tahu!"

Semuanya berdiri untuk memberikan hormat pada sang Kazekage. Gaara memberi salam sebentar kemudian mempersilahkan para tamunya untuk makan. Semuanya akan dengan lahap. Chouji dan Kiba apalagi. Sesudah makan mereka mulai mengobrol masalah pernikahan Temari yang akan di adakan besok lusa. Sedangkan besok akan dilakukan persiapan untuk menghias aula gedung Kage yang akan di jadikan tempat upacara pernikahan. Ino, Sakura dan Tenten dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk membantu menghias aula gedung. Apalagi Ino yang memang sangat berbakat dalam hal itu.

Setelah acara selesai, para rombongan kembali ke penginapan. Namun tidak dengan Shikamaru dan Temari serta para rekan mereka yang lain. Kankurou mengajak mereka untuk minum sake bersama yang si sambut antusias oleh Kiba dan Chouji. Shino sendiri hanya diam namun tetap mengikuti. Para wanita berkumpul di rumah Temari. Entah acara apa mereka menyebutnya. Namun katanya, mereka akan minum juga disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino tolong jelaskan! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Gaara bisa sedekat itu dengan seorang gadis. Bagaimana bisa kalian jadi begitu dekat?" Temari langsung mencecar Ino dengan pertanyaannya.

"Mereka bertemu di pesta pernikahanku. Dan katanya mereka mengobrol disana." Sakura menuangkan sake di gelas kemudian meminumnya.

"Benarkah? Jadi kalian dekat sejak saat itu ya? Itu sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu kan?"

Ino hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

"Aku tidak menyangka adikku bisa semanis itu. Pantas saja dia menolak saat para tetua memintanya untuk memilih satu dari antara putri para Daimyo. Jadi ternyata ia menolaknya gara-gara Ino ya." Temari heboh sendiri.

"Tapi aku senang karena yang Gaara sukai itu adalah kau Ino." Temari meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya. Ia memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Ino. Ino baru sadar kalau putri Suna yang terkenal sadis ini bisa punya senyuman semanis itu. Pantas saja Shikamaru bisa jatuh hati padanya.

"Baik-baik dengan Gaara ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka kembali ke penginapan menjelang tengah malam dan berpisah di tengah jalan. Ino mendapati ranselnya kosong dan seluruh pakaiannya berikut yang disediakan Temari sudah tersusun di lemari yang memang sudah tersedia di ruangan itu. Sepertinya petugas penginapan yang melakukannya. Ino kemudian mengambil piyamanya dan hendak membuka pakaiannya.

"Berhenti!"

"Kyaa! Gaara apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ino bersorak kaget.

"Kenapa kau tidak berganti di kamar mandi?" Baru kali ini Ino mendengar Gaara berbicara dengan nada panik seperti itu.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" Ino tidak tahu sejak kapan Gaara duduk di sofanya.

"Sejak tadi." Gaara sepertinya mulai tenang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Ino melipat tangannya.

"Aku Kazekage."

"Jadi Kazekage bisa masuk seenaknya ke kamar seorang gadis?"

"Kau mempersilahkan aku masuk."

"Oh ya? Kapan?"

"Tadi. Saat aku menjemputmu."

"Ya Tuhan. Gaara, itu tadi dan ini sekarang. Itu berbeda."

"Jadi harus minta izin setiap saat?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi... boleh aku masuk?"

"Kau sudah masuk."

"Apa aku harus keluar lagi?"

Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tidak peduli dengan piyama yang sudah jatuh ke lantai. Dan Ino tertawa. Terbahak-bahak sampai air matanya hampir jatuh.

"Gaara. Apa kau selalu selucu ini?"

"Aku lucu?"

"Ya. Sangat lucu."

"Tapi aku bukan lelucon."

Oke sepertinya Ino salah. Gaara terlihat tidak suka. Antara karena ia tertawa atau karena ia mengatakan kalau pria itu lucu. Gaara tampak marah. Dan jujur Ino menyesal. Seharusnya ia tahu dengan siapa ia berbicara. Ini adalah Gaara. Kazekage yang sangat di hormati. Orang yang selalu serius dengan ucapannya dan menganggap serius ucapan orang lain.

"Umm... Maksudku buk—"

"Aku pergi dulu."

Ino tidak tahu sejak kapan Gaara bisa teleportasi. Atau memang Gaara sudah menguasainya sejak dulu? Tapi yang pasti pria itu sudah menghilang. Benar-benar menghilang. Dan itu membuat Ino merasa bersalah. Ino menghela nafas. Ia harus minta maaf.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aula gedung Kage kini sudah ramai oleh orang-orang yang bertugas untuk menghiasnya secantik mungkin. Ino, Sakura dan Tenten pun ikut andil dalam tugas ini. Beberapa ninja tampak mengatur kursi dan meja sedemikan rupa. Ino di minta secara khusus oleh Temari untuk mengatur semuanya sesuai keinginannya. Temari percaya karena ia sudah melihat hasil karya Ino di pernikahan Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Ino memang berbakat di bidang itu. Untuk itulah Temari juga meminta para petugas untuk menurut pada apapun yang Ino perintahkan.

"Ino-san, apakah sudah sesuai?" tanya seorang pria pada Ino.

"Letak meja dan kursinya sudah sangat bagus. Tapi bisakah kalian agak mengesernya sedikit. Jalan untuk pengantin harus lebih lebar sedikit lagi. Sedikit saja."

"Baik, Ino-san."

Ino melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membuat bunga dari kertas bersama para gadis-gadis Suna. Cuaca di Suna tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka menggunakan bunga hidup sehingga Ino memilih membuat bunga dari kertas warna-warni. Selain itu kain panjang warna warni juga akan menambah hiasannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore saat mereka benar-benar selesai.

"Untung ada Ino-san. Sebelumnya kami benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menghias dengan benar. Terimakasih Ino-san."

"Benar! Terimakasih karena Ino-san juga mengajarkan kami cara membuat bunga dari kertas. Kami kira karena panas di Suna kami tidak akan bisa memakai bunga sebagai hiasan. Ternyata ada alternatif lain."

Para orang-orang yang tadi menghias bunga tampak senang dan berterimakasih pada Ino. Sakura dan Tenten tampak bangga karenanya.

"Tentu saja. Teman kami ini sangat ahli dalam hal seperti ini." Tenten merangkul Ino diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Teman-teman. Ini cantik sekali!"

Temari muncul bersama Shikamaru. Ia terpukau dengan aula yang sebelumnya kosong tanpa hiasan kini menjadi sangat cantik.

"Semua karena Ino-san, Temari-sama."

"Ino, terimakasih." Temari langsung memeluk Ino dengan erat. Ino dapat merasakan kalau ninja dengan senjata kipas raksasa itu menangis karena terharu.

"Hei. Jangan menangis. Besok adalah hari bahagiamu. Tentu saja aku harus memberikan yang terbaik." Ino kemudian beralih pada semua orang yang tadi bekerja bersamanya.

"Kalau tidak ada kalian, semua ideku juga tidak ada gunanya. Ini semua hasil kerja keras kita. Kita semua. Terimakasih karena sudah bekerja sama denganku. Ayo tepuk tangan untuk kita semua!"

Semuanya tepuk tangan dengan meriah. Ino merasa senang karena kemampuannya bisa berguna untuk semua orang. Khususnya untuk orang-orang terdekatnya. Untuk teman-temannya.

"Semuanya! Ayo ikut aku. Kita makan malam di restoran dekat sini." Temari berseru yang disambut sorakan semua orang. Semuanya kemudian mengikuti langkah Temari untuk makan malam. Kecuali Ino yang masih ingin memastikan semuanya sempurna. Ternyata masih ada Shikamaru di sana.

"Loh, Shikamaru. Kau tidak ikut mereka?" tanyanya.

"Kau sendiri?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Aku masih harus memastikan semuanya oke."

"Bukan Yamanaka Ino namanya kalau belum memastikan semuanya sempurna."

"Itu kau tahu."

"Terimakasih, Ino." Shikamaru mendekat dan memeluk Ino. Ino sendiri hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Shikamaru dengan erat. Besok adalah hari bahagia sahabatnya ini. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau sahabat pemalasnya ini bisa menikah. Ia sempat mengira Shikamaru tidak pernah ada niat ke arah sana.

"Sama-sama." Keduanya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa berakhir dengan Gaara?"

"Err... Itu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai makan malam bersama, Ino tidak kembali ke penginapannya. Sakura dan Tenten mengajaknya minum-minum. Tapi Ino menolaknya. Ada hal yang harus di lakukannya. Untuk itulah ia sekarang berdiri disini. Didepan ruangan Gaara. Padahal seharian ini ia ada di gedung yang sama, namun ia dan Gaara tidak bertemu. Jadi Ino tidak punya kesempatan untuk benar-benar minta maaf pada Gaara.

Ino masih berdiri di depan ruangan Gaara. Saat di bawah tadi, penjaga pintu mengatakan kalau Gaara belum pulang sehingga Ino memilih untuk menghampiri Gaara ke ruangannya namun ia tidak berani bahkan untuk mengetuk ruangan itu. Pintu terbuka tak lama kemudian dan hal itu membuat Ino kaget. Ia mengira Gaara yang membuka pintu itu namun ternyata tidak. Asisten Gaara yang Ino tahu bernama Baki muncul dari balik ruangan itu.

"Yamanaka-san?"

"Selamat malam. Apa Gaar— maksud saya Kazekage-sama masih banyak pekerjaan?" tanya Ino sopan setelah membungkukkan badannya. Ia jelas tahu bahwa asisten Gaara ini jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Pekerjaan Kazekage-sama tidak akan selesai sampai kapanpun."

"Maksud anda?"

"Dokumen yang di periksanya akan bertambah setiap hari. Jadi jelas pekerjaannya belum selesai."

"Ah. Begitu." Ino menjadi bingung. Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk menemui Gaara atau tidak.

"Bisakah anda membujuk Kazekage-sama untuk pulang dan beristirahat Yamanaka-san?"

"Ya?"

"Saya sudah memintanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan besok hari. Namun dia tidak mau. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikirannya dan kalau begini biasanya ia tidak akan pulang dan malah melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga pagi."

"Benarkah?" Kalau begitu kapan Gaara akan istirahat? Bisa-bisa pria itu malah jatuh sakit.

"Mohon bantuannya." Baki kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan Ino disana. Memberanikan diri, Ino kemudian mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuk." Suara dingin Gaara terdengar dari balik pintu.

Dengan takut-takut, Ino kemudian masuk. Gaara ada disana sedang fokus dengan laporan-laporan di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak berniat melihat siapa yang datang ke ruangannya.

"H-hei..." Ino menyapa. Gaara terlihat kaget dan segera mengalihkan atensinya dari laporan di mejanya menuju sosok Ino yang ada tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Aku naik tangga." Ino kemudian berjalan mendekat. Kini ia berdiri di depan meja Gaara. Dan benar saja, laporan itu sangat banyak. Ada beberapa tumpukkan laporan di atas meja Gaara.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Ini sudah malam." Gaara kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya memeriksa laporan di depannya.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam."

"Masih ada laporan yang harus ku periksa."

"Baki-san bilang laporan itu bisa di periksa esok hari."

"Baki bilang begitu?" Ino mengangguk. Namun sepertinya Gaara tidak peduli dan masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu. Ino memandangnya. Gaara tampak berbeda bila duduk di kursi itu. Seolah kursi itu bisa membuat seseorang terlihat berwibawa hanya dengan duduk disana.

"Gaara... ayo pulang."

Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya dan kini melihat Ino.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya seolah salah mendengar apa yang baru Ino ucapkan.

"Ayo pulang."

Gaara terdiam. Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang berkata seperti itu padanya. Hanya dua kata. Namun terasa berbeda karena dikatakan oleh orang lain. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Ino. Gadis yang sudah mencuri hati dan pikirannya sejak tiga bulan terakhir. Dua kata yang hanya di ucapkan namun efeknya terasa seperti obat penghilang lelah.

Gaara kemudian menghela nafasnya dan berdiri. Meninggalkan mejanya untuk meraih jubahnya. Namun bukannya memakainya sendiri. Ia malah memakaikannya pada Ino. Gadis itu masih mengenakan pakaian ninjanya yang biasa. Padahal pakaian itu terlalu terbuka untuk di pakai di malam hari. Apalagi malam hari di desa Suna.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan menggunakan pakaian itu?" Ino tersenyum saat Gaara mengatakannya. Pertanyaan yang familiar begitu juga dengan suasananya. Ino ingat bagaimana Gaara memasangkan jubah ini padanya saat mereka di hutan Konoha.

"Sepertinya jubahku tertinggal di restoran." Ino menampilkan cengirannya.

Gaara masih berdiri menjulang tepat didepannya dengan pakaian merah gelapnya. Ino harus menengadah untuk dapat melihat tepat ke mata sang Kage. Ia harus ingat tujuan awalnya ke ruangan ini.

"Gaara, maafkan aku ya."

"Hn?"

"Soal semalam. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu. Sungguh."

Gaara memandanganya dalam diam. Membuat Ino berprasangka kalau Gaara masih marah dan belum memaafkannya.

Oke, Gaara memang sedikit kesal karena Ino menertawakannya kemarin malam. Ia tidak suka ditertawakan apalagi di buat lelucon. Tapi bagaimana Gaara bisa marah lagi kalau Ino sudah begini.

Gaara diam seolah terpaku di tempatnya saat merasakan Ino memeluknya. Kedua tangan Ino melingkari punggungnya dan kepala gadis bersandar di dadanya.

"Jangan marah lagi ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N :

YUHUUUU! Kembali lagi di FOTS chapter kedua. Terimakasih banyak buat dukungannya ya teman-teman. Senang deh kalau kalian suka dengan cerita ini. Oh iya, aku bikin ini rating M bukan berarti cerita ini bukan untuk konsumsi anak-anak ya. Hanya saja aku belum memastikan apakah nanti ke depannya akan ada scene rate M didalamnya. Jadi ya begitulah. Kita ikutin saja kemana angin membawa. Fufufufu! #evillaugh

Cusss kita balas ripiu!

**De han ga login** : Jangankan kamu, saya aja juga baper. Hehehe Makasih udah ripiu ya.

**yumehara** : Senang deh kalau kau suka. Ini udah up. Makasih udah review ya ymehara-san.

**himewulan **: Haloo... ni udah lanjut ya, makasih udah singgah. Semoga suka ya..

**sagaarahime **: Gaara memang sangat menggodah. Diem aja ganteng apalagi pas lagi bucin. Heheh. Ini udah lanjut yaa...

**Amber Viola **: Saya juga suka banget pair ini. Ino cantik, Gaara ganteng. Ino cerewet, Gaaranya kaku. Hehe ini udah up ya say. Makasih udah ripiu, semoga kamu juga sehat selalu.

**Azzura yamanaka **: Udah bucin makanya dia jadi manis. Hehehe ini udah up ya. semoga suka.

**Rizumo Hitoyara **: Ini udah up yaa. Makasih udah singgah dan ninggalin review. Semoga sukaa

**Lazyper **: Ini sudah update yaa. Iya nih mereka ngegemesin banget. Semoga suka ya.

**Kei **: Terimakasih sudah singgah. Ini sudah up.. Aishiteru mo...

**Aile **: Ini sudah lanjut ya. Semoga suka.

**block c **: halooo... cowok kaku sama cewek cerewet itu emang ngegemesin banget... ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka.

**Kwonie Minorichi **: Aku juga gemas pake banget sama ini si Kazekage.

**Dawnielle ** : Ini sudah lanjut ya sayang... Semoga suka.

**Some of love **: Ini sudah up ya.. Semoga sukaaa

**Rm **: Waduh, aku kira ini RM BTS yang ngereview. Hehehe. Ini sudah lanjut.

**Ms. Hatake Yamanaka **: Makasih sudah suka sayang... Ino mau di couple in sama siapa aja bakal cocok banget, Dianya cantik sekali soalnya. Ini sudah up ya. Semoga suka...

Terimakasih banyak buat teman-teman yang udah review , fav maupun follow cerita ini. Kalian buat aku makin semangat buat nulis. Terimakasih banyak yaa.

Di tunggi reviewnyaa!

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


	3. Three

**Flower on the Sand**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : T semi M

WARNING!

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Jadi harap maklum atas segala kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi. Hehehe.

Cast : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Rombongan Konoha yang akan menghadiri pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari dibuat tercengang oleh perlakuan khusus yang di berikan Kazekage pada Yamanaka Ino. Ada apa diantara mereka? Sejak kapan dua orang dengan sikap bertolak belakang itu, bisa menjadi begitu "dekat" ? Sequel of Fireflies.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan marah lagi ya."

Seolah gerak refleks yang alami saat Gaara membalas pelukan kunoichi dihadapannya ini. Kedua tangan besarnya melingkari punggung kecil Ino sehingga gadis itu terkurung dalam dekapannya. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Saling menikmati kenyamanan dari pelukan hangat yang mereka ciptakan.

"Kau tidak marah lagi kan?" Ino bertanya kemudian. Gaara tidak menjawab. Tapi Ino merasakan kalau pria itu menggeleng dan itu sudah cukup untuknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat memeluk Gaara. Yang pasti ia hanya mengikuti instingnya dan ia tidak tahu kalau pelukan Gaara bisa senyaman ini. Wangi pria itu mulai menjadi satu dari beberapa hal yang Ino sukai. Gaara kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat Ino jadi salah tingkah dan malu.

"Kau ingat isi suratku yang waktu itu?" Ino menjadi gugup karena Gaara mengungkit masalah surat. Apa ia pura-pura lupa saja? Apa ia bilang kalau suratnya tidak sampai ke tangannya saja?

"Umm. Ya, tentu saja."

"Mau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat?"

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya. Ino memandang tangan lebar itu sebentar untuk kemudian mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan itu. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari ruangan Gaara. Ino mengira kalau Gaara akan membawaya ke luar dari gedung itu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Masih dengan menggenggam tangan kecilnya, Gaara membimbing Ino untuk berjalan menaiki tangga. Ino menghentikan langkahnya ketika setelah puluhan anak tangga mereka naiki, kini gelap gulita menyambut mereka. Ino bingung kenapa mereka harus tetap menaiki anak tangga itu untuk menyusuri gelap di depan mereka.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Suatu tempat."

"Tapi kenapa kalian tidak memasang lampu di sini?"

"Karena dua lantai teratas gedung ini tidak dipakai."

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat yang tidak di pakai?"

"Kau takut?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya penasaran."

"Percayalah padaku." Ino bisa mendengar kesungguhan dari nada suara Gaara.

"Aku percaya, Gaara. Tapi, tidakkah lebih baik kalau kita membawa obor atau sesuatu yang menjadi penerang? Disini terlalu ge... lap." Ino memandang takjub pada apa yang terjadi di depannya. Tangga itu tak lagi gelap. Dan yang membuat Ino takjub adalah sumber cahaya yang menjadikan lorong itu tak lagi gelap.

"Wow."

"Ini cukup membantu kan?"

"P-pasir emas?"

"Ayo."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menaiki tangga yang kini tidak terlalu gelap karena pasir emas Gaara. Namun, lima menit berjalan, pasir itu lenyap. Mereka kembali diselimuti gelap.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau pasirmu punya limit waktu."

"Bukan begitu." Ino terdiam. Menunggu Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin kau menutup matamu mulai dari sini. Kita sudah sampai."

Ino tidak mengerti. Namun ia menurut.

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

Gaara membimbingnya lagi. Ino bisa mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, lalu mereka kembali berjalan. Kemudian Gaara berhenti. Ino sudah ingin membuka matanya, namun entah mengapa ia merasa kalau ia harus menunggu instruksi dari Gaara.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu." Tanpa menunggu lagi Ino langsung membuka matanya. Ia sampai harus menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saking kagetnya.

"Gaara..." Ino beralih memandang Gaara. Pria itu balik menatapnya. Ino bisa melihat senyuman tipis yang Gaara tunjukkan.

"Ini indah sekali."

"Kau suka?"

"Suka sekali!"

Ino kembali melihat pada pemandangan yang kini tersaji di hadapannya. Ia menyadari kalau mereka kini ada di atap gedung Kazekage. Pantas saja tadi ia merasakan angin yang cukup kuat. Yang membuat Ino takjub adalah ribuan bintang di langit gelap yang entah kenapa tampak dekat dari sini. Mungkin karena gedung ini adalah gedung tertinggi kedua di Suna setelah menara keamanan Suna.

Ino merasa ia seolah berada diangkasa. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat bintang sebanyak dan sedekat ini.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membawamu terbang dengan pasirku untuk kemari. Tapi aku ingin melakukannya dengan cara yang... normal." Gaara bersuara dan berbarengan dengan itu, ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai atap. Ino mengikuti Gaara. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Gaara. Sempat khawatir jubah Gaara akan kotor, namun ternyata lantai itu sangat bersih. Sama bersihnya dengan lantai ruangan lain di gedung Kage.

"Ada cara supaya pemandangan ini semakin indah." Gaara berujar lagi.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana?" Ino bertanya antusias dengan senyuman yang tidak hilang sejak ia tiba di tempat itu.

Namun senyuman itu perlahan hilang berganti dengan wajah kaget ketika ia merasakan Gaara menggeser duduknya semakin mendekat padanya. Jarak setengah meter tadi berubah menjadi dua puluh sentimeter, kemudian berubah lagi hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka.

Ia hanya diam saat tangan kiri Gaara naik melingkari punggungnya dan meraih bahu kiri Ino. Namun ia kembali dibuat kaget saat Gaara menarik tubuh Ino hingga terjatuh kebelakang bersamaan dengannya. Kini posisi Ino berbaring dengan lengan Gaara sebagai bantalnya. Ino yang kaget menoleh ke samping dengan ekspresi bertanya. Wajah Gaara sangat dekat dengannya. Ino bisa melihat jade indah Gaara dengan sangat jelas.

"Lihatlah keatas."

Ino menolah keatas. Matanya melebar seketika. Ekspresi kagum tak bisa di sembunyikan oleh wanita itu melihat pemandangan indah itu. Bintang-bintang kini tepat berada diatas wajahnya. Indah sekali.

"Bintangnya... semakin dekat."

Ia kembali menoleh ke samping. Gaara masih memandangnya. Lurus dan tepat di matanya.

"Terimakasih sudah membawaku ke tempat ini. Ini indah sekali."

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya."

Mereka masih berbaring bersama bintang dengan lengan Gaara yang menjadi bantalan Ino. Kunoichi Konoha itu tampak kagum dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini.

"Ino."

"Hmm?" Ino beralih dari melihat bintang menjadi melihat Gaara yang ada disampingnya. Ternyata pria itu juga tengah melihatnya.

"Boleh kau mengatakannya sekali lagi?"

"Ng?" Ino tidak mengerti maksud perkataan pria itu.

"Ayo pulang. Tolong katakan itu sekali lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ke dua di Suna. Ino bangun sedikit terlambat karena memang ia tidur sudah sangat larut. Ia tidak ingat tepatnya jam berapa saat Gaara mengantarnya kembali ke penginapan. Yang pasti semalam adalah malam paling indah yang pernah Ino lihat. Pintu kamarnya di ketuk ketika ia sedang meregangkan badan. Dari ketukannya yang bar-bar, Ino tahu kalau itu adalah Sakura dan juga Tenten. Dengan malas Ino membuka pintu kamarnya dan benar saja, Sakura dan Tenten langsung menerobos masuk.

"Wah, lihat kamar ini. Mewah sekali." Tenten menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang besar itu.

"Kazekage tidak main-main dalam pelayanan untuk kekasihnya ya. Kasur ini empuk sekali," lanjut Tenten sambil berguling tidak jelas di atas kasur.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku bukan kekasih Gaara." Ino membalas rekannya itu dengan nada malas. Maklum ia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Bukan apanya? Jelas-jelas kalian ada apa-apa."

"Kau baru bangun? Memangnya semalam kau tidur jam ber— WOW! Tenten lihat ini!" Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofa melihat jubah Kazekage yang tersampir di pinggir salah satu sofa disana. Istri Sasuke itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Fufufu! Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kau bangun terlambat." Tenten memandang Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia berjalan ke arah Ino dan memeriksa tubuh Ino dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino risih dengan apa yang Tenten lakukan.

"Memeriksa sisa-sisa perbuatan kalian semalam. Tapi kenapa tidak ada sama sekali?" Kunoichi bercepol itu melipat tangannya dan tampak berpikir.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

"Disaat seperti ini aku berharap Hinata ada di sini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Memastikan dengan byakugan apa kau masih perawan atau tidak."

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kedua temannya itu. Ino sendiri wajahnya memerah. Antara marah dan malu dengan apa yang Tenten katakan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian berpikiran kotor seperti itu!"

"Ada bukti nyata disini, sayang." Tenten masih tidak menyerah.

"Itu hanya jubah. Gaara meminjamkannya padaku semalam."

"Jadi kalian benar-benar bersama semalam? Pantas saja kau tidak mau kami ajak minum. Ternyata sudah ada janji dengan Gaara." Kini gantian Sakura yang menggodanya.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan candaan kalian. Ada apa kalian datang kemari pagi-pagi?"

"Ini sudah hampir siang, pig. Kami hanya ingin mengajakmu bersiap untuk nanti acara sore nanti. Kau tahu kami tidak pandai menghias diri kan?"

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Hampir saja ia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku selesai mandi dan sarapan kalau begitu."

"Makan siang, pig. Waktu sarapan sudah lewat."

"Ya ya. Pokoknya tunggu aku selesai makan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aula gedung kage sudah ramai oleh para tamu undangan ketika Ino, Sakura dan Tenten tiba. Acara yang memang diadakan sore hari hingga malam itu akan di mulai sebentar lagi. Tenten terlihat cantik dengan dress pink pucatnya. Ia juga menggerai rambut coklatnya hingga kunoichi yang tomboi itu tampak feminim malam ini. Kiba dan Lee saja sampai terpesona dengan penampilan Tenten. Para pria dari Konoha juga tampak tampan dengan jas mereka. Walaupun Chouji tampak tidak nyaman karena ia merasa jas itu membuat ia tidak bisa makan banyak malam ini. Sakura juga tampak menawan dengan dress merahnya. Sejak menikah dengan Sasuke, Sakura tampak bahagia dan itu tentu saja menambah kecantikan wanita yang sudah menyandang marga Uchiha itu.

Ino tampil berbeda dari kedua rekannya itu. Ia memilih mengenakan kimono ungu muda dengan corak bunga berwarna silver yang sudah dia siapkan sejak tahu Shikamaru akan segera menikah. Bukannya ia tidak mau berpenampilan modern seperti kebanyakan tamu lainnya. Namun ia merasa hadir disana bukan sebagai rekan sesama ninja, tapi sebagai keluarga Shikamaru. Sama seperti Shikamaru yang sudah menganggap Ino sebagai adiknya, Ino juga sudah menganggap Chouji dan Shikamaru sebagai kakak laki-lakinya. Karena itulah, ia memilih mengenakan kimononya. Meskipun berat dan panas, ia tetap mengenakannya. Karena saat ini ia adalah adik perempuan Shikamaru. Ia juga menggelung rambutnya dan memakai ornamen rambut sebagai pemanis.

Ino sendiri langsung memisahkan diri dari rekannya dan menemani ibu Shikamaru yang duduk di meja khusus keluarga Nara. Ia disambut ramah oleh wanita yang langsung meminta Ino untuk duduk disampingnya. Para Nara lainnya juga segera mengajak Ino mengobrol dan menggoda Ino tentang hubungannya dengan Kazekage yang Ino tanggapi dengan senyuman.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Gaara. Dan ia menemukannya. Gaara duduk di meja khusus, bersama dengan para Daimyo yang juga datang ke acara itu. Pria itu mengenakan jubah kagenya. Tentu saja ia harus mengenakannya di acara resmi seperti ini. Ino kemudian teringat dengan jubah Gaara yang tertinggal di kamarnya. Ya, pastinya Gaara tidak hanya punya satu jubah kebesarannya itu kan?

Acara dimulai tak lama kemudian. Upacara hikmat itu selesai, kemudian berganti menjadi acara makan dan minum yang meriah. Shikamaru dan Temari tampak berjalan untuk menyapa para tamu yang memberikan selamat pada mereka di mulai dari para Daimyo. Temari tampak cantik dengan kimono putihnya. Saat ini, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang putri.

Ino yang sudah bergabung kembali dengan teman-temannya dari Konoha ikut menggoda Shikamaru terkait malam pertama dan juga sifat pemalas calon pemimpin Klan Nara itu. Merasa di pojokkan, Shikamaru kabur dengan dalih mengajak istrinya untuk menyapa para tamu yang lain.

Para ninja Konoha itu sedang meminum anggur yang di sediakan ketika Gaara muncul. Shino langsung berdeham untuk menghentikan kikikan dari tiga wanita yang entah sedang menggosipkan apa sampai tidak sadar kalau Kazekage ada di sana.

"Oh. Selamat malam, Kazekage-sama." Tenten menyapa duluan. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Anda mau meminjam Ino ya? Silahkan saja. Bawa saja dia kemanapun yang anda mau." Tenten kembali berbicara yang kemudian di hadiahi delikan oleh Shino dan Kiba karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada Kazekage. Namun delikan itu berubah menjadi belalakan kaget begitu mendegar apa yang Gaara katakan.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Gaara. Ino juga tidak menyangka kalau Gaara akan menanggapi Tenten.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan Kazekage-sama." Tenten mengambil gelas yang ada di tangan Ino dan mendorong rekannya itu semakin dekat dengan Gaara.

"Terimakasih."

Ino hanya bisa menurut saat Gaara menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari aula besar itu. Ino tidak menyangka Gaara membawanya ke ruangannya yang ada di lantai tiga gedung itu. Pria itu melepaskan jubahnya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang ada disana dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Ino yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Gaara.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Bukannya acaranya belum selesai?"

"Terlalu ramai. Para Daimyo juga mulai membicarakan hal yang tidak kusuka."

"Hal yang tak kau suka? Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang, Ino. Aku lelah."

Ino tidak lagi berbicara. Mengerti kalau memang pria yang tengah duduk disampingnya ini tidak ingin membahas mengenai hal yang tidak disukainya itu. Meskipun Ino penasaran, namun ia mencoba untuk menekan rasa penasarannya itu. Kelihatannya Gaara sedang sensitif sekarang.

Ino kemudian meraih tangan kiri Gaara dan meletakkannya di pahanya. Memberikan pijatan-pijatan diatas telepak tangan lebar itu. Salah satu dari berbagai hal yang di pelajarinya sebagai ninja medis untuk membuat seseorang merasa rileks. Gaara melihat ke arah Ino yang tengah melakukan sesuatu pada telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu.

"Mencoba merilekskan ototmu."

"Dari telapak tangan?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Sama seperti telapak kaki, telapak tangan secara tak langsung berhubungan dengan otot dan bagian tubuh yang lain. Meskipun terkadang orang-orang lebih suka merilekskan langsung ke bagian otot yang kaku. Tidak melalui telapak tangan atau kaki."

"Aku lupa kalau kau adalah seorang ninja medis." tanya Gaara.

"Tidak sehebat Sakura memang. Tapi aku tetap seorang ninja medis." Ino tersenyum menatap Gaara.

"Aku mulai merasa rileks." Gaara tiba-tiba berujar.

"Benarkah?" Ino tersenyum senang merasa kalau usahanya membuahkan hasil.

"Tapi bukan karena apa yang kau lakukan."

"Lalu karena apa?" tanya Ino.

"Senyumanmu."

Pijatan Ino di tangan Gaara terhenti. Ino tidak menyangka kalau pria kaku dan _clueless itu _baru saja menggodanya. Memangnya ada pria yang menggodanya dengan ekspresi datar seperti itu? Posisi Gaara yang bersandar pada sandaran sofa namun melihat ke arahnya membuat pria itu entah kenapa terlihat sangat tampan. Oke, Kazekage Suna itu memang tampan. Harus ia akui bahwa ke tampanan Gaara bisa menyaingi Sasuke. Belum lagi ekspresi mereka yang kurang lebih sama.

Tapi Gaara benar-benar kelihatan lelah malam ini dan Ino bisa melihat bahwa lelah yang Gaara rasakan bukan hanya fisiknya melainkan juga pikirannya. Terlihat jelas dari helaan nafas Gaara yang terdengar berat.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Gaara.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau sudah merasa rileks karena melihat senyumanku?"

"Tapi kau tidak tersenyum sekarang."

"Apa aku harus tersenyum setiap waktu agar kau rileks? Otot pipiku bisa kram kalau begitu."

"Jangan setiap waktu. Cukup saat bersamaku saja."

Ino tidak tahu apa Gaara sadar kalau ucapannya itu bisa membawa efek luar biasa pada Ino? Sekali lagi, Gaara mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Berarti pria ini serius kan?

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar kelelahan."

Ino meraih lagi tangan Gaara. Ia juga memperbaiki posisi duduknya hingga menjadi seperti Gaara. Kini keduanya duduk di sofa namun dengan posisi miring dan saling berhadapan. Ino melanjutkan aktifitasnya memijat telapak tangan Gaara sementara pria itu masih tetap menatap wajahnya.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau sangat cantik malam ini?" ujar Gaara setelah mereka diam beberapa saat.

"Kau menggodaku. Lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mengatakan kenyataan di sebut menggoda. Kau sangat cantik malam ini, Ino." Lagi-lagi Gaara mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Maksudmu malam-malam sebelumnya aku tidak cantik?"

"Cantik." Sepertinya Ino harus mulai terbiasa dengan Gaara yang seperti ini.

"Aku sangat ingin menghampirimu sejak kau datang ke aula. Tapi aku harus menemani para Daimyo, setidaknya selama upacara pemberkatan. Maaf."

"Tidak apa. Aku juga harus menemani Yoshino-baasan selama upacara pemberkatan."

"Kankurou bilang kalian akan pulang ke Konoha lusa."

"Benar. Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama. Apalagi teman-teman seangkatan hampir semuanya ikut. Rokudaime bisa-bisa pusing karena tidak ada yang bisa menjalani misi. Seharusnya kami pilang besok, tapi Temari pasti lelah karena acara hari ini. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang lusa."

Gaara tiba-tiba meraih tangan Ino yang memberikan pijatan di telapak tangannya. Membuat Ino yang sejak tadi menunduk mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang pada Gaara.

"Kapan kau siap?"

Ino mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya kunoichi pirang itu tak mengerti.

"Untuk menjadi istriku. Kapan kau siap?"

Seketika wajah Ino memerah diiringi dengan iringan gendang dari dalam jantungnya. Untung saja ia tidak sedang memakan atau meminum sesuatu. Bisa saja ia mati tersedak. Isi surat terakhir Gaara itu ternyata memang benar adanya. Dan pria itu saat ini sedang mempertanyakannya secara langsung. Sungguh Ino tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"J-jadi... k-kau benar-benar... benar-benar... menyukaiku?"

Lihatlah, bahkan Hinata akan tertawa melihat Ino yang tergagap ini.

"Aku pikir aku sudah memberitahumu dengan sangat jelas di suratku."

"Umm... ya, tapi... maksudku... kau melamarku?"

"Isi surat itu adalah lamaran tak langsung. Katakan saja kapan kau siap maka aku akan mempersiapkan lamaran resminya."

"Gaara. Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja... umm... bagaimana mengatakanny ya." Ino tampak gusar. Tanpa sadar ia melepaskan genggaman Gaara pada tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Tidak tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku menyukaimu tapi—"

"Terimakasih sudah menyukaiku."

Entah kenapa Ino menjadi panik. Ekspresi Gaara yang tetap datar membuatnya semakin gugup. Terlebih lagi kenyataan bahwa pria berwajah datar ini akan menanggapi dengan serius semua yang di ucapkannya dan tidak ada kata bercanda dalam kamus adik Temari dan Kankurou itu. Ia harus bisa mencoba menjelaskan sedetail mungkin tanpa membuat Gaara marah ataupun sakit hati. Bisa mati dia kalau membuat Kazekage kebanggaan Suna itu marah.

"Tapi Gaara, masalah menikah dan menjadi istrimu itu... tidakkah kau rasa terlalu cepat?"

"Terlalu cepat?" tanya Gaara.

"Maksudku... kita kan belum lama umm... dekat, jadi... aku... jadi..."

"Kau butuh waktu?"

"Ya!" Ino kelewat cepat menjawab perntanyaan Gaara.

"Itu maksudku. Aku butuh waktu." Ino melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Berapa lama?"

"Ini bukan tentang itu Gaara. Setidaknya sampai kita benar-benar saling mengenal. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, begitu juga denganmu kan?"

Apa ini? Apa Ino tidak salah lihat? Gaara baru saja tersenyum kan? Haya dengusan kecil dan sudut bibir yang sedikit tertarik. Tapi Ino yakin bahwa ia baru saja melihat Gaara tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Terimakasih karena ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku."

Wajah Ino kembali memerah sempurna. Layaknya kepiting rebus di warung seafood yang baru buka di Konoha baru-baru ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan besok?" Gaara bertanya.

"Belum tahu. Sakura dan Tenten sepertinya juga belum ada rencana." Ino menjawab sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang terasa panas dengan telapak tangannya.

"Besok kau harus bersamaku."

"Ha?"

"Dua puluh empat jam mulai jam enam pagi esok hari, kau milikku.

"HA?!"

"Bukannya kau bilang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berarti besok hari terakhirku di desa ini." Temari sedang membersihkan makeup tebalnya. Saat ini mereka ada di rumah pribadi Temari di Suna. Acara sudah selesai beberapa saat lalu. Dan ini adalah malam pertamanya sebagai nyonya Nara. Istri dari calon pemimpin Klan Nara itu.

"Bukan berarti kau tidak bisa berjalan-jalan kemari kan?" Shikamaru yang sudah mengganti Hakamanya berbaring di kasur sementara Temari duduk di depan meja riasnya.

"Kau kira berjalan-jalan ke Suna sama dengan berjalan-jalan ke pasar? Tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa sering ke mari."

"Hei. Kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan? Pernikahan di Suna dan kau tinggal di Konoha. Kau menyesali keputusanmu sekarang?" Shikamaru berujar malas-malasan.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya khawatir pada Kankurou dan Gaara. Kau tahu kan, aku yang biasanya memperhatikan mereka. Sekarang aku tidak ada, aku jadi khawatir."

"Mereka sudah besar, Temari."

"Memang benar. Tapi kau tahu kalau kami tidak punya ibu sejak kecil kan?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sedikit banyak, ia tahu mengenai masa lalu trio Sabaku itu. Temari yang merupakan perempuan satu-satunya secara tak langsung mengambil peran sebagai seorang ibu buat adik-adiknya. Alis Shikamaru berkerut saat mendengar istrinya tertawa.

"Tapi setidaknya sekarang aku hanya berharap Kankurou juga memiliki kekasih. Kalau Gaara aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Tinggal tunggu dia menikah dengan Ino dan akan ada yang memperhatikannya."

Shikamaru turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah Temari.

"Sayangnya tidak semudah itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak yakin hubungan mereka akan berhasil."

Shikamaru berdiri di belakang Temari. Mereka bertatapan lewat cermin yang ada di depan mereka.

"Kau tidak suka Gaara dekat dengan Ino?" tanya Temari.

"Bukan begitu. Aku ingin Ino menikah dengan laki-laki yang bisa melindunginya. Aku yakin seribu persen kalau Gaara bisa melakukannya. Hanya saja,"

"Hanya saja apa?"

Shikmaru menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Sama seperti kita. Hubungan mereka sangat berpengaruh pada politik dua desa. Tapi tidak seperti kita yang bisa punya solusi, hubungan mereka akan lebih pelik lagi. Jauh lebih pelik. Aku sudah pusing memikirkan solusi yang mungkin bisa membantu hubungan mereka, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Benar-benar merepotkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yana in the house! Balik lagi dengan chapter 3 couple Gaara Ino!  
Terimakasih banyak buat yang masih sudi membaca dan memberikan review cerita ini. Terimakasih teman-teman.

Btw, terimakasih juga buat yang review di oneshot SasuIno "Mantan" . Aku ngakak sekali membaca review teman-teman. Sayangnya aku ga mau balikan lagi sama itu orang ga punya hati #smirk. Hahaha

Semoga suka dengan chap ini yaa. Buat yang merasa interaksi GaaIno masih kurang, tenang saja. Masih ada beberapa chap lagi untuk ff ini tamat. Hmm. Mari kita tunggu bersana-sama.

Pojok balas ripiu.

Lazyper : Senang banget kalau cerita aku bisa ngehibur kamu. Makasih ya sudah baca dan review. Ini sudah up. Semoga suka ya.

yumehara : Aku pribadi suka banget sama hubungan persahabatan ShikaIno. Makasih ya sudah review. Ini sudah update.

sang rembulan : Penyakit aku tuh emang suka typo dan kelewat pas checkup. Hehe. Gaara emang manis. Ganteng lagi. Salam kenal. Ini sudah up yaa

adyahayutiara : Hhehe. Ini udah up sayang...

Azzura Yamanaka : Waduh merinding disko nih? Jangan karungin Gaara, dia punya aku. Huhuhu

Guest : Aku juga cinta mereka. Hehe

Some of love : Waduh jangan tereak tengah malam. Entar dikira ada apa-apa. Hehe. Ini udah up. Makasih ya

Aile : Saya juga gemesh bet sama mereka. Hehehe ini udah up say..

Rizumo Hitoyara : Jangan di tabok atuh si Gaara, entar gantengnya ilang. Suka rate M ya kamu. Fufufu.

BngJy : Ini udah up ya say. Makasih buat semangatnya. Semangat juga buat kamu.

Kyudo YI : Senang banget kalau kamu sukaa. Ino yg kayak gini emang ngegemesin banget. Ini sudah up yaa. Ganbatte!

Zielavienaz96 : Ini udah up ya sayang. Bakal ada ehem2 ga ya? Fufufu.

Xoxo : ini udah up ya. Makasih udah sukaa. Semangat juga buat kamu.

Gekanna87 : Terimakasih udah singgah dan suka sama cerita aku. Ini udah lanjut ya.

Alynda B : Wooow... Senang banget Alynda B-san singgah di lapak aku yang ga seberapa ini. Semoga suka yaa...

ParkChanyeoll : Waduh, ini beneran chanyeol Exo? Hehehe Makasih udah baca dan review.

Terimakasih kasih sekali lagi buat teman-teman semuanya. Ditunggu reviewnya. Happy Weekend!

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


	4. Four

**Flower on the Sand**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : T semi M

WARNING!

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Jadi harap maklum atas segala kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi. Hehehe.

Cast : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Rombongan Konoha yang akan menghadiri pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari dibuat tercengang oleh perlakuan khusus yang di berikan Kazekage pada Yamanaka Ino. Ada apa diantara mereka? Sejak kapan dua orang dengan sikap bertolak belakang itu, bisa menjadi begitu "dekat" ? Sequel of Fireflies.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino menendang selimutnya ketika ia mulai merasa gerah. Suna di malam hari boleh dingin sedingin musim salju di Konoha. Tapi saat matahari mulai menampakkan wujudnya, panasnya langsung terasa. Seolah matahari jaraknya hanya beberapa meter saja. Untung saja ia memakai gaun tidur tipisnya. Jadi ia bisa memakai selimutnya jika dingin, dan membuka selimutnya jika merasa gerah.

Hup!

Ino merasakan selimut itu kembali menutupi tubuhnya. Ia pun membukanya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Namun hanya beberapa detik ketika selimut itu kembali menutupi tubuhnya. Kali ini sampai menutup kepalanya. Ino kembali membukanya dan melemparkannya. Namun kali ini ia membuka matanya. Tidak mungkin selimut itu bergerak sendiri kan?

Ino pun bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat Gaara membungkuk untuk mengambil selimutnya dari lantai. Ino otomatis menutupi bagian dadanya yang memang agak rendah. Untung saja gaun tidur warnah ungu pucat itu tidak tersingkap di bagian bawah.

Gaara tidak memakai jubah ataupun topi kagenya. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian merah batanya yang biasa.

"Aku sudah mencoba menutupi tubuhmu tapi kau dengan sengaja membukanya lagi." Gaara berujar dengan suara datarnya.

"Dengan tidak sadar! Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Ino panik. Kali ini mengangkap selimut yang Gaara lempar dengan gesit dan menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Tidak peduli dengan gerah yang dirasa.

"Sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kau lupa dengan janji jam enam kita."

"Memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"Setengah tujuh."

"O-oh? Benarkah? Baiklah. Aku akan segera bersiap. Umm... Bisa kau tunggu di lobi? Aku tidak akan lama."

Gaara mengangguk dan beranjak keluar dari sana.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino turun dari kamarnya dan mendapati Gaara bukannya menunggu di lobi tapi malah bersandar di dinding dekat kamarya. Ino mengenakan pakaian ninjanya yang biasa dan tak lupa ia membawa jubahnya yang disampirkan di lengannya.

"Aku kira kau menunggu di lobi. Kita mau kemana?"

"Kerumahku."

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino. Putri Yamanaka itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian menyambut tangan Gaara. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari penginapan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

Mereka sampai di kediaman Gaara yang ternyata tak jauh dari sana. Rumah Gaara cukup besar jika dibandingkan dengan rumah di sekitarnya yang memiliki bentuk khas kediaman warga Suna. Rumah dengan dua lantai itu memiliki empat kamar dimasing-masing lantai serta ruangan lainnya yang cukup luas.

Ino memasuki rumah Gaara yang tampak rapi itu. Tidak banyak perabotan disana hingga membuat rumah itu tampak lengang. Ada satu set sofa dan Ino meletakkan jubahnya disana. Gaara membimbingnya ke arah dapur. Untungnya dapur Gaara terlihat cukup normal. Banyak peralatan masak disana. Sepertinya sering digunakan. Apa Gaara bisa memasak? Oh tunggu, siapa yang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan itu?

"Kau mengajakku kemari untuk sarapan?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau yang memasak makanan ini?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak. Ada seorang bibi yang bertugas membersihkan rumah dan memasak sarapan. Hanya sarapan. Karena aku makan siang dan makan malam di gedung Kage."

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Duduklah."

Ino mendudukkan dirinya begitu juga dengan Gaara yang melakakukan hal yang sama di depannya.

Mereka makan dengan diam dan cepat. Tipikal shinobi pada umumnya. Ino memaksa untuk mencuci piring meskipun Gaara sudah melarangnya. Setelah itu, Ino meminta izin pada Gaara untuk melihat-lihat rumah pria itu.

"Rumahmu besar. Tapi sayang sekali. Dari semua bagian rumahmu, hanya dapurmu yang paling normal." Ino berkomentar sambil melihat lantai dua.

"Aku memang jarang di rumah. Bisa dibilang aku hanya tidur dan sarapan disini. Itupun kalau aku tidak lembur dan menginap di gedung Kage."

"Kau sering lembur?" tanya Ino.

"Cukup sering."

"Aku harap kau rutin mengkonsumsi vitamin agar tetap fit. Kalau bisa jangan terlalu sering lembur. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Jangankan lembur, Rokudaime saja kadang tidak datang ke gedung Hokage dan malah pergi berendam di pemandian air panas."

"Tapi Rokudaime sangat bisa di andalkan." Gaara menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah pintu kemudian membukanya.

"Ini kamarku," ujarnya lagi sambil memasuki ruangan itu. Ino mengikutinya. Ruangan itu memiliki harum yang sama dengan Gaara. Luas dan rapi. Hanya ada satu ranjang yang besar, satu lemari dan satu meja kecil untuk lampu tidur. Ada juga sebuah kamar mandi di ruangan itu.

"Kau juga bisa di andalkan." Ino kembali mengikuti langkah Gaara yang bersandar pada jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Rumah-rumah penduduk tampak dari sana.

"Tapi aku tidak sehebat Rokudaime, ataupun para Kage lainnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menang melawan satu anggota Akatsuki. Kalau bukan karena ninja Konoha dan nenek Chiyo, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang."

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kau ada disini sekarang. Sebagai Kazekage, sebagai pemimpin Suna. Mungkin kau merasa kalau kau tidak bisa diandalkan. Tapi penduduk Suna mengandalkanmu. Kenapa mereka mengandalkanmu? Bukan karena kau jenius seperti Kakashi-sensei atau hebat seperti Kage lainya. Tapi karena mereka, penduduk Suna dan juga teman-temanmu percaya padamu. Mereka mempercayaimu, Gaara. Kau hanya butuh kepercayaan itu untuk bisa menjadi kuat dan hebat." Ino menarik nafas panjang begitu selesai dengan pidato singkatnya. Ia kemudian memandang pada Gaara yang terdiam melihatnya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menceramahimu. Aku hanya ti—"

"Terimakasih. Aku senang mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu." Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya. Tangannya terangkat namun baru sampai ke dekat wajah Ino, Gaara menurunkannya kembali. Ino hanya diam memandang apa yang baru saja terjadi itu.

"Ayo."

"Kita akan ke suatu tempat?" tanya Ino.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Apa kau keberatan untuk berlari tiga puluh menit di padang pasir?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku shinobi, Gaara. Kau lupa?" Ino melipat tangannya di dada. Gaara kembali menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya bisa saja kita naik pasirku. Tapi akan lebih lambat. Kita naik pasirku saat pulang saja. Aku akan siapkan perbekalan dulu." Gaara baru saja akan beranjak saat Ino menarik tangannya.

"Kita siapkan sama-sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino tidak tahu kemana Gaara megajaknya. Sudah dua puluh menit mereka berlari namun yang ada di depan mata hanya hamparan padang pasir. Ino sempat ragu apakah Gaara salah membawa jalan. Pria yang membawa sebuah ransel sedang itu masih tampak serius dengan larinya. Matahari yang semakin naik membuat panas makin terasa. Padahal Ino yakin ini belum sampai jam sepuluh pagi.

Gaara menghentikan larinya membuat Ino juga melakukannya. Pria itu mengambil botol air yang terletak di ransel bagian samping dan memberikannya pada Ino.

"Aku belum haus."

"Tapi kau harus minum. Kita di tengah gurun sekarang. Jangan sampai dehidrasi." Ino kemudian menerimanya dan meminum isinya kemudian memberikannya pada Gaara.

"Kau juga harus minum."

Setelah minum Gaara meletakkan kembali botol minumannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

Meskipun belum melihat apapun selain hamparan pasir, Ino menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia percaya pada Gaara. Mereka melanjutkan larinya. Lima menit berlalu, Ino seperti melihat sebuah danau yang di kelilingi oleh rerumputan dan pepohonan. Ino pernah mendengar kalau kelelahan di padang pasir bisa membuat kita berhalusinasi dengan melihat oasis. Tapi Ino merasa belum selelah itu untuk bisa sampai berhalusinasi. Namun mereka semakin dekat dengan danau itu. Apa ia benar-benar sedang berhalusinasi?

Danau itu kini benar-benar ada di depan mata mereka. Ino menyadari kalau warna airnya begitu biru. Danau itu tidak terlalu luas mungkin hanya sekitar lima puluh meter persegi. Ada hutan kecil itu yang tampak begitu teduh di samping danau. Juga bunga-bunga yang tampak cantik membuat Ino ingin memetiknya.

"Kita sampai."

"Gaara. Ini... nyata?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan?"

Gaara menarik tangan Ino untuk semakin mendekat. Mereka kini ada di bawah pohon palem yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Empat pohon palem yang tumbuh berhimpitan itu membuat bagian bawahnya menjadi sangat teduh. Selain itu, pohon-pohon lainya yang ada di hutan kecil itu tampak sangat indah karena terletak di tengah gurun pasir yang panas.

"Duduklah." Gaara meletakkan ranselnya di tanah sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Oasis itu... benar-benar ada ya?"

Ino mendudukkan dirinya di samping Gaara.

"Kau sedang berada di oasis sekarang."

"Wow." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Ino melihat pemandangan di depannya ini.

"Lelah kita seolah terobati kan?"

Ino mengangguk cepat.

"Danaunya indah sekali. Aku tidak menyangka di tengah gurun pasir ada tempat seindah ini."

"Ini adalah mata air yang kemudian membentuk danau. Sumbernya mata airnya ada di sana. Sebelum pulang kita akan mengisi ulang air minum di sana." Gaara menunjuk ke aras salah satu sisi danau tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Ino kemudian berdiri.

"Aku akan melihat-lihat hutan ini." Ino kemudian memasuki hutan kecil itu. Selain pohon palem, ada juga pohon akasia dan kelapa disana. Juga beberapa bunga dan kaktus yang juga berbunga. Ino berjongkok di depan sebuah bunga berwarna kuning. Mirip bunga matahari, namun lebih kecil tapi dengan kelopak agak lebar.

"Itu bunga matahari gurun."

"Kau tahu tentang bunga?" tanya Ino.

"Aku cukup tahu tentang tumbuhan di gurun."

Gaara kemudian melewati Ino dan berjongkok pada sebuah bunga berwarna ungu.

"Ini bunga Verbena. Kau suka warna ungu kan?"

Ino kemudian mendekat.

"Cantik sekali. Eh, ini bunga apa? Batangnya aneh sekali."

"Adenium. Seperti kaktus, batangnya berguna menyimpan air."

Ino mengangguk kemudian memandang ke arah Gaara dengan senyum lebar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara melihat senyum aneh Ino.

"Kau yang sedang berbicara tentang bunga seperti ini, terlihat manis sekali."

Ino mengangkat tangannya mengelus rambut Gaara yang berjongkok didekatnya. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri untuk kembali ke tempat dimana ransel mereka berada. Tidak menyadari semburat merah yang muncul di wajah Gaara.

"Gaara. Apa di dalam danau ada ikan juga?"

"A-aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Sepertinya ada."

Gaara mengikuti langkah Ino yang duduk di bawah pohon.

"Aku lapar. Boleh kita makan bekal kita?"

"Hn."

Ino mengeluarkan kotak bekal berisi onigiri buatannya. Ino berinisiatif membuatanya saat mereka mempersiapkan perbekalan karena onigiri mudah dibuat. Ia juga sempat membawa buah apel yang sudah di potong-potong.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa piknik di oasis seperti ini. Kau sering kemari?" tanya Ino sambil memakan onigirinya.

"Kalau sedang santai dari perjalanan, aku, Temari dan Kankurou sering singgah disini. Kankurou suka berenang disini."

"Benar juga. Pasti segar kalau kita berenang di danau ini. Aku juga mau berenang disin— uhuk!" Ino tersedak oleh makanannya.

"Selesaikan dulu makanmu," ujar Gaara sambil memberikan botol minum pada Ino.

Selesai makan, Ino langsung membereskan tempat bekal mereka dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Ino membuka jubahnya dan meletakkannya diatas ransel. Ia kemudian membuka sendal ninjanya dan tanpa membuang waktu, ia melangkahkan untuk masuk ke dalam danau yang ternyata tidak terlalu dalam itu. Pinggirannya hanya sepaha, sedangkan bagian tengahnya hanya seleher Ino. Padahal ia sudah berada di tengah danau tersebut. Rasa segar langsung dirasakannya. Ino sempat mengira airnya panas karena berada di tengah gurun. Berenang mengitari danau sebentar, Ino menghentikan aksinya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara.

"Gaara! Kemarilah! Airnya segar sekali!" soraknya dari tengah danau. Gaara memandangnya sebentar, kemudian pria itu membuka baju merah batanya hingga menyisakan celana panjang dan kaus coklat tipisnya.

Pria itu kemudian melangkah memasuki danau dimana Ino berada. Tinggi pria itu membuat kedalaman danau hanya sebatas dadanya.

"Bagaimana? Segar kan?"

"Aku lupa mengatakan kalau mandi di panas gurun seperti ini akan membuat kulitmu semakin terbakar."

"Aku juga lupa bilang kalau aku selalu memakai sunscreen. Apalagi selama di Suna. Kau tahu aku sangat peduli pada kulitku kan?" Ino terkekeh kemudian menggerakkan tangannya mencipratkan air hingga mengenai wajah Gaara membuat pria itu terdiam.

"Err. Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud un— Gaara!"

Ino bersorak ketika Gaara melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Kemudian pria itu tertawa. Bukan tawa lebar seperti milik Naruto. Tawa pria itu... manis. Ino sampai terpana di buatnya.

Ino tersadar, kemudian membalas perbuatan Gaara hingga mereka terlibat perang air selama beberapa saat.

"Oke, cukup. Kita terlihat seperti anak-anak." Ino menghentikan aksinya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Gaara.

"Kau lupa kau yang memulainya?"

"Iya iya." Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Ia kemudian memandang pada air danau yang hanya sebatas bagian antara dada dan perut Gaara.

"Airnya ternyata tidak terlalu dalam ya."

"Kau mau airnya lebih dalam?"

"Memangnya bis— Woah!"

Ino merasakan dasar danau seolah turun hingga ia kini tenggelam. Kejadian itu terlalu cepat hingga Ino tidak siap. Ternyata ia tidak tenggelam, hanya saja air danau kini sudah menutupi kepalanya. Kemudian Ino merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Kini air menjadi sebatas dagunya, namun kakinya tidak menjejak pada dasar danau. Ino menarik nafas dengan dengan rakus. Ia juga baru sadar kalau tangan tadi adalah milik Gaara dan tubuhnya kini menempel dengan Gaara. Secara refleks, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino. Terdengar panik.

"Aku kira kau suka kalau airnya semakin dalam."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Tapi bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Dasar danau ini juga pasir."

Ino akhirnya mengerti. Ternyata Gara mengendalikan pasir yang ada didasar danau ini hingga kedalaman air kini mencapai dagunya dan melewati kepala Ino. Tapi karena Gaara, ia jadi harus berpegangan pada pria itu agar tidak tenggelam. Gaara kemudian mengembalikan kedalaman air menjadi seperti semula hingga kaki Ino bisa kembali berjejak ke dasar danau tanpa takut tenggelam. Kedalaman air memang sudah kembali normal, namun tidak dengan posisi keduanya. Tangan kiri pria itu juga masih berada di pinggangnya

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Aquamarine miliknya bertatapan dengan jade hijau milik Gaara dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Dengan jarak ini, Ino bisa melihat dengan jelas detail wajah Gaara. Mata jade indah itu juga dengan tato kanji di dahi pria itu.

Kemudian Ino merasakan tangan kanan Gaara naik dan menyentuh wajahnya. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dimana pria itu ragu dan tidak jadi menyentuhnya. Kali ini, Gaara menelusuri wajah Ino dengan jemarinya. Dimulai dari pelipis Ino sampai ke rahang wanita itu. Entah kenapa, perbuatan Gaara membuat Ino memejamkan matanya, seolah menikmati sentuhan pria itu di wajahnya.

Sentuhan itu menghilang tanda Gaara sudah menjauhkan tangannya. Dengan perlahan, Ino membuka matanya untuk mendapati wajah Gaara yang semakin dekat padanya. Kemudian ia merasakannya. Merasakan bagaimana bibir Gaara meraih bibirnya dan memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut disana. Gaara menciumnya. Tepat dibibir. Tangan kiri Gaara yang berada dipinggangnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sedangkan tangan kanan pria itu kini berada di rahangnya. Pria itu memejamkan matanya. Ino mengikutinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyesal melakukannya. Karena saat matanya terpejam, lumatan Gaara seolah terasa semakin intens dan itu membuat jantungnya bergemuruh hebat.

Kemudian Ino memilih menyerah pada hatinya. Ia membalas lumatan Gaara dan menikmati sentuhan pria itu pada bibirnya. Kedua tangannya kini melingkari leher Gaara dan menarik pria itu semakin mendekat. Kebutuhan akan udara membuat Gaara melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan dahi yang saling menempel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku di gedung Kage dan menjemputmu satu jam lagi."

Waktu sudah jam lima sore saat mereka kembali ke Suna. Kini mereka berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Ino di penginapan. Sebenarnya Gaara ingin mengajak Ino agar langsung ke rumahnya, namun Ino memilih untuk berganti baju sekaligus berberes untuk kepulangannya besok.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan langsung ke rumahmu setelah selesai berberes."

Gaara terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Ino. Kemudian Kazekage Suna itu meninggalkan Ino setelah mengelus pelan pipi wanita itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Ino mandi dan berberes. Karena sudah mengemas barang-barangnya, Ino memilih menggunakan dress sederhana yang sebelumnya Temari siapkan untuknya. Karena seharian di bawah panas matahari, Ino juga mencuci rambutnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju rumah Gaara. Keheningan menyambutnya ketika ia tiba di sana. Ia langsung memasuki area dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Meskipun siang tadi mereka hanya memakan onigiri, bukan berarti kemampuan memasak Ino hanya sebatas itu. Ia cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya. Selain menjaga toko bunga, memasak adalah salah satu hobi Ino saat ia sedang senggang. Kebetulan, lemari pendingin di dapur Gaara berisi banyak bahan makanan.

Makan malam sudah selesai, namun Gaara belum juga kembali. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam yang berarti sudah lewat satu jam dari janji jemput yang Gaara ucapkan sebelumnya. Menunggu sendirian di meja makan membuat Ino jadi melamun. Lamunannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pengalaman pertamanya ke oasis bersama Gaara. Tempat indah di tengah gurun pasir yang teduh dan asri. Bukan hanya tempat itu, lamunan Ino kini berlayar pada saat dimana Gaara menciumnya. Pipinya sontak memerah memikirkannya. Setelah adegan mendebarkan itu, Gaara memang meminta maaf karena sudah menciumnya. Meskipun sebenarnya Ino tidak marah karena hal itu, dan jujur saja ia juga terbawa suasana dan menikmati apa yang Gaara lakukan.

Salah satu alasan mengapa jumlah kunoichi sangat sedikit adalah karena para wanita menganggap dengan menjadi kunoichi, waktu mereka akan terbatas. Entah terbatas untuk keluarga, maupun untuk diri sendiri. Ino sendiri mengakuinya. Banyaknya misi yang di lakukan membuat para kunoichi tidak sempat melakukan hal yang biasa di lakukan oleh wanita ada umumnya. Dalam hal ini termasuk berkencan. Sejak dulu perasaan Ino hanya terpaku pada Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya memendam perasaan tanpa mengungkapkannya. Untungnya segala misi yang dilakukannya bersama timnya membuat Ino sedikit banyak melupakan perasaan tak terbalasnya, meskipun saat ia sendirian, ia tetap memikirkannya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ino menerima perhatian spesial dari seorang lelaki. Shikamaru dan Chouji memang sangat memperhatikannya, tapi semua itu berbeda dengan apa yang di terimanya dari Sabaku Gaara. Shikamaru dan Chouji tidak pernah membuah hatinya berdebar tak karuan seperti yang Gaara lakukan padanya. Jujur saja, Ino menyukainya. Namun Ino masih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Entah Ino menyukai perlakuan dan perhatian spesial dari Gaara atau malah menyukai pria itu sendiri. Atau justru keduanya? Entahlah, yang pasti, sepanjang siang ini bersama Gaara di oasis adalah salah satu dari hal yang paling membahagiakan seumur hidupnya.

Suara langkah kaki yang masuk menandakan Gaara sudah pulang. Penampilan pria itu masih sama dengan dua jam yang lalu. Namun ia membawa sesuatu yang sangat Ino kenali. Gaara meletakkan benda itu di bangku meja makan.

"Itu ranselku kan?"

"Aku mengambilnya dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Apa waktu untukku menginap disana sudah habis?" Gaara menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu. Kau akan menginap disini."

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Sepertinya kau lupa lagi dengan janji dua puluh empat jam kita. Kau akan tidur disini bersamaku."

"A-ah... Benar juga." Ino meringis. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah mendengar kalimat terakhir Gaara.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Gaara bertanya. Ino menggeleng walaupun sebenarnya sudah satu jam lebih ia menunggu. Pandangan Gaara tertuju pada makanan yang sudah Ino siapkan.

"Kau mau mandi dulu? Atau makan malam dulu?" Ino bertanya lagi.

"Aku sudah lapar." Jawaban Gaara membuat Ino tersenyum. Keduanya menikmati makan malam yang sudah Ino siapkan.

"Kau pintar memasak." Ino tahu Gaara baru saja memujinya dan hal itu membuatnya senang. Chouji dan Shikamaru juga sudah sering memuji masakannya.

"Kalau begitu makan yang banyak." Ino menambahkan tumis daging ke mangkuk Gaara.

Selesai makan, Gaara meninggalkannya untuk mandi sementara Ino membereskan sisa makan malam mereka. Ino sedang duduk di jendela kamar Gaara saat pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Pria itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang coklat yang terlihat nyaman. Wajah Ino seketika memerah melihat tubuh bagian atas Gaara yang sangat atletis. Sebelah tangannya memegang handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia menghampiri Ino.

"Aku kira kau akan menggunakan anginmu seperti saat kau mengeringkan rambutku."

"Aku lebih suka dia kering dengan sendirinya." Gaara ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ino. Keduanya memandang pada rumah-rumah penduduk yang lampunya masih menyala. Bukan keduanya sebenarnya, hanya Ino yang memandang keluar jendela melihat pemandangan malam Sunagakure sedangkan Gaara memandang pada wajah Ino. Ada yang lain dari cara memandang Gaara pada Ino. Seolah ada yang sedang di pikirkan oleh pria itu.

"Aku mengantuk. Bisa kita tidur sekarang?"

"Hn." Gaara kemudian menutup jendela. Beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk meletakkan handuk kecilnya. Ino sudah berbaring di ranjang saat Gaara kembali. Pria itu menyusul Ino berbaring di sebelah wanita itu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ino tidur bersebelahan dengan seorang pria. Saat menjalankan misi, ia kerap kali tidur dalam satu tenda dengan rekan setimnya. Namun tentu saja kali ini berbeda karena yang berbaring disebelahnya ini adalah Kazekage Suna yang telah sukses merebut hatinya. Mengalihkan semua perasaannya yang sebelumnya hanya untuk Sasuke, kini beralih pada pria berambut merah itu. Belum lagi kondisi dimana Gaara tidak mengenakan atasan seperti sekarang. Kini mereka berbaring dibawah selimut yang sama. Selimut milik Gaara yang memiliki wangi yang sam adengan pria itu. Ino berbalik ke arah Gaara untuk mendapati pria itu kini menatapnya yang berarti pria itu sudah berbaring menghadapnya sejak tadi.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu sejak lama." ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?"

"Wangimu. Saat berdekatan denganmu seperti ini, aku bisa mencium aroma manis darimu. Wanginya sama seperti wangi surat balasanmu tiba bulan lalu."

Ino tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menghirup aroma yang Gaara maksud dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Ooh. Aroma ini? Ibuku suka menyuling bunga menjadi minyak wangi. Aku jadi suka mengikutinya. Tapi tidak seperti ibu, aku menyulingnya untuk diriku sendiri. Rasanya menyenangkan saat membuat aroma yang bisa menjadi identitas kita. Ini adalah perpaduan mawar dan buah redberry. Aku juga menambahkan sedikit vanila, hanya sedikit. Jadilah minyak wangi Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino menjelaskan perihal minyak wanginya dengan sangat semangat hingga membuat Gaara tersenyum.

"Aku menyukai wangimu," Gaara berujar jujur.

"Aku juga menyukai wangimu."

"Tapi aku tidak punya minyak wangi sepertimu."

"Tapi aku bisa mencium aroma wangi dari tubuhmu saat kita berdekatan. Seperti saat ini."

"Mungkin itu aroma sampo dan sabun mandiku. Aku hanya menggunakan apa yang disediakan oleh bibi yang bekerja dirumah ini."

"Berarti bibi itu punya selera yang bagus. Sepertinya kami bisa akrab."

"Namanya Asame-baasan. Masih saudara jauh nenek Chiyo."

Ino mengangguk. Kemudian ia tersentak saat tangan Gaara naik dan mengambil sejumput rambut panjangnya.

"Malam ini kau menggerai rambutmu."

"Aku memang mencucinya sore tadi. Apa terlihat berantakan?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Cantik."

"Sebelumnya aku mengira kau ahli menggoda wanita karena semua pujian yang kau lontarkan padaku. Tapi akhirnya aku mengerti, kau adalah orang yang mengutarakan dengan jujur apa yang ada di hatimu."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sempat berpikiran seperti itu."

Ino tertawa. "Maaf maaf..."

"Kau bilang kau mengantuk. Tapi kau belum juga tidur." Gaara masih asyik memainkan rambut panjang Ino dengan tangannya.

"Kau sendiri belum tidur."

"Aku bukan orang yang gampang tertidur. Aku hanya tertidur jika aku memang benar-benar lelah."

"Benarkah? Gaara itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Istirahat dan tidur itu perlu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Sejak kecil karena Shukaku, aku memang jarang sekali tidur. Sepertinya kebiasaan itu masih ada bahkan setelah Shukaku tidak lagi berada ditubuhku."

Ino pernah mendengarnya. Tentang ekor satu yang suka mengancam akan memakan tubuh jincurikinya saat mereka tertidur. Itu adalah bentuk ketidaksukaan makhluk itu pada manusia. Meskipun sekarang para biju termasuk Shukaku sudah berdamai dengan manusia, sepertinya efek masa lalu itu masih membekas pada diri Gaara.

"Kurasa karena hal itu masih ada di pikiranmu. Kau masih memikirkannya sehingga kau tidak bisa rileks. Yang kau butuhkan untuk tidur adalah tubuh yang rileks dan tenang Gaara."

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa rileks dan tenang?"

"Umm... bagaimana ya? Kita coba begini saja."

Ino mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Gaara. Melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Gaara dan mengelus surai merah pria itu dengan lembut. Posisi Gaara yang berada di antara perpotongan leher Ino membuat pria itu bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma Ino dari leher wanita itu. Gaara menyukai aroma itu, membuatnya juga ikut melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Ino dan menarik wanita itu mendekat. Elusan pada rambutnya dan wangi tubuh Ino yang tercium oleh hidungnya membuat Gaara mengantuk. Di tengah rasa kantuknya, Gaara menyadari sesuatu. Ia mencintai Yamanaka Ino. Meskipun waktunya bersama wanita ini hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi, ia tetap mencintai Yamanaka Ino. Meskipun berita mengejutkan yang ia dengar dari Shikamaru sore tadi tentang hubungan mereka yang sepertinya tidak akan berhasil, ia tetap mencintai Yamanaka Ino. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia dan Ino tidak akan bersama, ia tetap mencintai Yamanaka Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rombongan Konoha sudah ada di gerbang saat Gaara dan Ino muncul. Kankurou dan Baki juga sudah ada disana. Sakura dan Tenten tampak menyipitkan matanya saat Ino datang bersama Gaara. Saat Ino mendekat dan bergabung dengan rombongan mereka, Tenten langsung memboyong Ino dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tentu saja dia lontarkan dengan bisikan. Tentang kemana ia seharian kemarin sehingga penginapannya kosong saat Tenten dan Sakura datang untuk mengajaknya ke rumah kaca. Para lelaki sendiri tampak tidak peduli dengan para wanita yang tampak heboh itu.

"Terimakasih karena sudah datang untuk menghadiri pernikahan putri Suna, Sabaku Temari yang kini sudah menjadi Nara Temari. Aku minta maaf bila ada hal-hal yang tidak berkenan. Aku harap ini bukan kali terakhir kalian datang ke Suna. Mohon bantuannya untuk kakak kami di Konoha nanti." Gaara memulai pidato singkatnya yang disambut anggukan oleh rombongan Konoha.

"Kami juga sangat berterimakasih atas sambutan yang sudah kalian berikan. Kami semua menerima pelayanan dengan baik, Kazekage-sama. Kami juga berharap anda bisa berkunjung ke Konoha untuk berlibur dan mengunjungi keluarga kami." Shikamaru yang secara tak langsung adalah pemimpin rombongan membalas ucapan Gaara.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Sampaikan salamku pada Rokudaime dan Naruto."

"Akan kusampaikan. Kami pergi dulu."

Seiring dengan ucapan Shikamaru, rombongan Konoha pun berbalik dan meninggalkan gerbang Suna. Gaara memandang kepergian rombongan itu dengan pandangan datarnya. Sepuluh meter di depannya, ia melihat Ino berbalik dan melambai padanya. Ia bisa melihat senyum cerah itu dari jarak ini. Ia mencoba memotret senyum itu dalam ingatannya. Gaara sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia bisa melihat senyum itu lagi nantinya. Apalagi setelah percakapannya dengan Shikamari sore kemarin. Percakapan yang membuatnya Ino menunggunya karena terlambat pulang.

**Flashback on**

Setelah mengantarkan Ino ke penginapannya, Gaara langsung menuju gedung Kage. Meskipun ia sudah memberitahu pada Baki bahwa ia tidak datang ke kantor hari itu, ia tetap merasa harus pergi ke gedung Kage untuk memeriksa apakah ada dokumen atau surat penting yang butuh persetujuannya dengan cepat.

Sesampainya disana, ia melihat Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan turun dari tangga. Shikamaru yang melihatnya membungkuk singkat.

"Baki bilang anda tidak masuk hari ini."

"Jangan formal begitu. Kita sudah jadi keluarga."

"Aku ingin melapor padamu. Meskipun ini adalah acara pribadi, aku harus tetap melapor padamu."

Gaara mengangguk. Mereka kemudian memasuki ruangan Gaara. Pria bersurai merah itu duduk di kursinya dan Shikamaru berdiri di depannya. Pria yang sudah menjadi kakak iparnya itu melaporkan terkait rombongan beserta Temari yang akan pulang ke Konoha besok. Juga tentang surat rekomendasi dari Gaara untuk Temari menjadi warga Konoha secara resmi.

"Aku harap kau bisa membantu Temari beradaptasi di Konoha nanti." Gaara memberikan surat rekomendasi yang sudah di cap olehnya kepada Shikamaru.

"Sudah pasti kulakukan. Dia adalah istriku. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya."

"Terimakasih, Shikamaru."

"Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang harus ku sampaikan padamu. Ini terkait dengan Ino."

"Katakanlah."

"Aku berbicara sebagai kakak iparmu dan sahabat Ino. Aku sudah mendengar dari Ino mengenai hubungan kalian. Perlakukan khusus yang kau berikan pada Ino sudah menunjukkan semuanya sebenarnya. Sejujurnya, aku khawatir pada hubungan kalian berdua. Karena hubungan kalian masih baru dan belum sejauh itu, aku harap kalian tidak melanjutkan hubungan asmara kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana hubunganku dengan Temari. Untuk bersatu, salah satu dari kami harus berkorban. Temari harus melepaskan gelar putri Suna dan tinggal di Konoha bersamaku."

"Temari masih putri Suna."

"Disini. Di Konoha nanti dia adalah Nara Temari dan jounin Konoha."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Sama seperti kami. Kalian juga akan menghadapi dilema yang sama. Sayangnya aku rasa tidak ada yang bisa berkorban diantara kalian. Kau adalah Kazekage. Dan Ino, walaupun kelihatannya dia hanya jounin biasa, dia adalah pengguna Shintensin terbaik. Ayahnya sudah meninggal bersama ayahku dalam perang. Ino akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai pemimpin Divisi Intel Konoha. Divisi paling penting selain Anbu yang bertanggung jawab dalam keamanan Konoha. Mungkin belum, tapi Rokudaime akan segera memberikan surat perintah dalam waktu dekat. Aku dan Naruto sudah mengikuti rapat terkait itu sebulan yang lalu. Kau tahu apa artinya itu kan? Yamanaka Ino harus selalu berada di Konoha."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabtu siapa yang hujaaaan?! Brr... Dingin banget euy.

Chappie 4 hadir! Hehehe Semoga suka ya teman-teman. Mungkin aku ga bisa balas ripiu satu-satu kali ini. Tapi kalian tahu kalau review kalian itu adalah penyemangat aku buat nulis kan? Karena itu aku ga henti-hentinya mengucapkan terimakasih pada teman-teman semuanya. Semoga sehat selalu ya teman-teman.

Thanks to : sang rembulan / Lazyper / Ms. Hatake Yamanaka / Azzura yamanaka / Some of Love / Rizumo Hitoyara / BngJy / yumehara / Xoxo / Inochan / Kyudo YI / Para guest tercintah /

Semoga suka chapter ini yaa...

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


	5. Five

**Flower on the Sand**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : T semi M

WARNING!

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Jadi harap maklum atas segala kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi. Hehehe.

Cast : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Rombongan Konoha yang akan menghadiri pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari dibuat tercengang oleh perlakuan khusus yang di berikan Kazekage pada Yamanaka Ino. Ada apa diantara mereka? Sejak kapan dua orang dengan sikap bertolak belakang itu, bisa menjadi begitu "dekat" ? Sequel of Fireflies.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asame terkejut ketika tiba di rumah Kazekage tempat ia bekerja dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sedang memasak di dapur. Perempuan cantik berbalut pakaian minim berwarna ungu itu juga tampak kaget ketika melihatnya.

"Asame— baasan?"

"O-oh ya. Nona ini…" Kalimat wanita tua itu menggantung seolah bertanya. Ino tersenyum.

"Maaf menggunakan dapur anda. Saya Yamanaka Ino dari Konoha. Saya…." Ino tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Saya temannya Kazekage."

Asame hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Ino?"

"Tentu saja! Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Gaara muncul. Asame membungkuk singkat pada Gaara yang dibalas Gaara dengan anggukan.

"Maaf karena harus membuatmu memasak, Ino-chan. Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal."

Ino menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf baa-san. Aku yang memakai dapurmu sembarangan. Sebenarnya semalam aku juga sudah menggunakannya sih." Ino meringis.

"Tidak masalah. Yang terpenting Gaara-sama tidak melewatkan jam makannya. Kalau begitu saya permisi ke pasar dulu." Asame beranjak dari sana setelah membungkuk pada Gaara sekali lagi. Padahal Ino berniat mengajaknya untuk makan bersama mereka.

Ino kemudian menata masakannya di meja dan memandang kaku pada Gaara yang masih berdiri di dekat meja makan. Wajah Ino kembali memerah mengingat bagaimana ia terbangun dengan Gaara yang memeluknya erat. Pria itu beringsut layaknya anak kecil yang mencari kehangatan di lehernya. Ino ingat bagaimana ia dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Gaara dan keluar dari kamar itu untuk mandi dan bersiap. Untungnya kemudian Gaara dengan tenang duduk di meja makan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya repot-repot memasak sepagi ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah akan merasa tidak enak kalau tidak ada yang kulakukan pagi-pagi di rumahmu."

Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya. Hal yang tak dapat dilihat Ino karena ia segera duduk untuk mengambilkan nasi dan sup yang sudah dimasakknya untuk Gaara. Selesai makan, Gaara melarangnya untuk membereskan sisa makanan mereka karena Ino sudah harus bergabung bersama rombongan untuk pulang ke Konoha.

Ino bangkit setelah memakai sandal ninjanya. Gaara sudah berdiri di belakangnya lengkap dengan jubah kagenya.

"Walaupun kita akan ke gerbang bersama, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan sekarang." Ino berujar.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Gaara. Kau membuat aku punya kenangan yang sangat indah disini. Terimakasih." Ino mengulurkan tangannya. Gaara menatap tangan yang kini terangkat didepannya itu dalam diam. Kemudian jade milik Gaara beralih untuk menatap wajah Ino yang kini juga menatapnya dengan senyuman terindah yang pernah Gaara lihat. Gaara menyambut tangan Ino, tapi bukan untuk balik menjabat tangan Ino, tapi untuk menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ino tidak menyangka Gaara malah akan memeluknya. Namun ia tetap membalas pelukan pria itu. Ia yakin bahwa satu-satunya hal yang akan dirindukannya dari Suna justru pria yang kini memeluknya itu.

"Oh ya. Aku meletakkan sesuatu di meja dekat tempat tidurmu. Bukan sesuatu yang istimewa. Tapi kuharap kau menyukainya." Ino berniat melepaskan pelukan itu, namun Gaara malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino lembut.

"Sebentar lagi. Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kepulangannya bersama dengan rombongan dari Suna. Yang artinya sudah dua minggu ia tidak bertemu dengan Gaara. Ino sempat mengira Gaara akan mengiriminya surat seperti sebelumnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Berpikir positif, Ino yakin kalau Gaara akan mengiriminya surat. Ia hanya perlu menunggu. Mungkin Gaara sedang sibuk. Ya, tentu saja Gaara sibuk, dia adalah seorang Kazekage. Entah kenapa ia merasa galau setiap memikirkan Gaara. Apa ini artinya ia merindukan pria itu? Kalau memang ia, apa hanya Ino yang merasakannya? Mungkinkah Gaara juga merasakan hal yang sama? Apa Gaara tidak merindukannya?

Ino menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Karena tidak ada misi, ia menghabiskan waktunya menjaga toko bunga bersama adik angkatnya Hisami. Siang ini, ia meninggalkan Hisami untuk membeli plastik pembungkus bunga mereka yang kebetulan habis. Dalam perjalanan pulang, ia berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata berseru. Mungkin bawaan kehamilannya, Hinata jadi lebih ceria. Membuat siapapun yakin kalau anak yang ada dalam kandungannya akan sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Ichiraku. Hinata-chan bilang ingin makan ramen." Naruto menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Yakin bukan kau yang ingin makan, Naruto?" Pertanyaan Ino di balas kekehan Naruto.

"Ayo ikut kami. Ini kan juga sudah waktunya makan siang." Naruto mengajaknya. Ino menggeleng.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku sudah janji makan siang dengan Hisami di rumah. Maaf ya."

"Benarkah? Yaah... Padahal aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu." Naruto memasang wajah lemasnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin bertanya banyak hal?"

"Ini tentang Gaara. Aku dengar dari teman-teman ternyata kau dan Gaara berpacaran." Wajah Ino sontak memerah.

"Kau tahu kan Gaara itu sahabatku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau apa yang dikatakan teman-teman itu benar. Aku heran kenapa Gaara tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentangmu. Apa Gaara memang bersikap manis padamu selama di Suna?" Naruto memandang jahil pada Ino.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Ino mencoba berdalih.

"Hehehe. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mengerti. Tapi, aku titip Gaara ya. Saat tahu kalau wanita yang disukai Gaara adalah kau, aku jadi tenang. Terimakasih, Ino-chan."

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam di jalan yang ramai itu. Ino sendiri memandang pada pasangan yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya itu. Tentu saja semua orang yang ikut ke Suna akan menyimpulkan kalau Gaara menyukai Ino. Melihat bagaimana sikap dan perlakuan pria itu padanya siapapun pasti menyimpulkan hal yang sama. Tapi kenapa pria itu tak juga memberikan kabar padanya. Kalau dua bulan lalu pria itu bisa mengirimkan surat padanya di tengah kesibukannya, kenapa kali ini tidak bisa?

Kegalauan Ino berlanjut. Ino mendapati dirinya berjalan keluar saat mendengar suara sepeda lewat di depan tokonya. Ino juga akan menengadah keluar jendela bila mendengar suara elang yang menukik di atas atap rumahnya. Meskipun harapannya sia-sia, tapi ia terus melakukannya. Bahkan sampai lewat satu bulan sejak pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara sedang membubuhkan capnya pada sebuah laporan misi ketika pintu ruangannya di ketuk. Setelah memberikan aba-aba untuk masuk, sosok Baki muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sudah waktunya, Gaara-sama."

"Aku mengerti." Gaara kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk memakai jubah Kagenya yang tergantung pada gantungan khusus yang ada di ruangannya. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari ruangannya diikuti oleh Baki di belakangnya. Mereka berhenti di pintu ruangan meeting. Baki mengangkat tangannya untuk membukakan pintu. Tangannya masih diam pada gagang pintu namun matanya memandang pada Gaara. Bocah yang sudah di dampinginya sejak kecil sampai kini menjadi seoang Kazekage. Baki jelas tahu apa yang sudah Gaara rasakan dan lalui untuk mencapai posisinya saat ini.

"Gaara. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau bisa menolaknya kalau kau mau."

"Hn."

Keduanya kemudian memasuki ruangan besar itu. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk pada Kazekage. Gaara membalasnya dan kemudian mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk kembali. Ada beberapa tetua Suna disana. Gaara cukup kaget melihat Ebizo ada disana karena setahu Gaara, adik dari nenek Chiyo itu sudah pensiun dari jajaran tetua Suna. Kemudian ada seorang pria paruh baya yang Gaara kenali sebagai salah seorang Daimyo yang berasal dari bagian barat negara angin. Di sebelah pria itu duduk seorang perempuan berambut coklat terang yang tampil cantik dengan yukata birunya.

Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang memang disediakan untuknya. Baki sendiri hanya berdiri mendampingi Gaara di sebelah Kazekage itu.

"Silahkan dimulai," titah Gaara.

Salah seorang dari antara tetua Suna berdeham.

"Seperti yang sudah pernah kita rapatkan sebelumnya. Kami rasa ini sudah saatnya untuk anda memiliki pendamping, Kazekage-sama."

"Karena anda sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan anda, kami berinisiatif untuk mencari pasangan yang kiranya cocok untuk anda dan kami sudah menemukannya. Beliau adalah putri sulung keluarga Houki dari barat."

Perempuan dengan rambut coklat terang itu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Gaara.

"S-saya Houki Shijima. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Kazekage-sama. Mohon bantuannya."

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya hingga perempuan itu kembali duduk. Gaara dapat melihat ekspresi takut-takut dari perempuan berambut sebahu itu. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak takut pada Gaara? Siapapun tahu sudah berapa ratus orang yang Gaara bunuh bahkan belum seperempat abad umurnya. Ya, meskipun Gaara sudah sepenuhnya berubah, tapi tentu saja orang-orang masih mengingat hal itu. Apalagi untuk mereka yang tibak benar-benar mengenal Gaara.

"Apa kalian takut aku akan menolak rencana ini? Sampai-sampai kalian harus mengganggu waktu Ebizo-jiisama."

Ebizo yang sedari tadi diam tertawa pelan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu, Gaara-sama. Aku setuju datang kemari karena mereka mengatakan mereka tidak akan memaksamu. Jadi aku mengatakan kalau kau dan Shijima-san tidak akan langsung menikah. Kalian bisa melakukan pendekatan layaknya pasangan lainnya. Aku sudah berbincang dengan Shijima-san. Dia gadis yang manis." Ebizo menerangkan dengan suara rentanya.

Gaara merasa tidak ada pilihan lain. Apalagi Ebizo sampai angkat bicara seperti ini. Ia sudah menduga kalau para tetua membawa Ebizo karena tahu Gaara tidak akan menolak kalau Ebizo sudah berbicara.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kubilang kau bisa menolaknya kan." Baki berdiri tepat di depan meja Gaara. Mereka sendiri baru kembali dari pertemuan itu dan Gaara langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku menolaknya hari ini, mereka akan membicarakannya lagi nanti. Akan terus seperti itu sampai aku lelah dan menuruti permintaan mereka."

"Tapi Gaara. Aku tahu bukan ini yang kau inginkan."

"Meskipun ini bukan yang kuinginkan, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tch! Mereka sampai membawa Ebizo-jiisan karena tahu aku sangat menghormatinya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu sendiri? Aku tahu kau mencintai Yamanaka Ino dari Konoha."

Gaara tidak bisa menjawab. Sejurus kemudian rasa sakit menyerang dadanya. Gaara tersenyum miris. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan sakit ini. Terimakasih pada Naruto yang sudah menyembuhkan luka hatinya beberapa tahun lalu. Namun sepertinya ia harus kembali merasakannya. Ya, Baki benar. Terlalu benar malah. Ia mencintai Ino. Sangat mencintainya. Sudah lebih sebulan sejak pernikahan kakak perempuannya. Berarti sudah sebulan lebih ia tidak bertemu dengan Ino. Tidak bisa di jelaskan lagi bagaimana ia merindukan wanita itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kenyataan mereka terlalu pahit. Takdir mereka terlalu kejam. Gaara memandang pada botol kaca kecil yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Botol yang selalu di bawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Obat untuk mengatasi rindunya pada Yamanaka Ino. Benda yang di tinggalkan wanita itu sebelum pulang ke Konoha. Minyak wangi dengan aroma yang selalu berhasil menenangkan Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara mengangguk pada Shijima yang berdiri menyambutnya dalam sebuah restauran yang cukup mewah. Gaara sendiri sering mengajak para Kage dan Naruto ke restauran itu. Malam ini ia di jadwalkan untuk makan malam bersama Shijima oleh para tetua. Beberapa hari sebelumnya pun, ia sudah beberapa kali makan siang bersama gadis itu. Dalam rangka pendekatannya dengan gadis yang di jodohkan dengannya itu, para tetua meminta Shijima untuk tinggal di Suna sementara waktu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di depan Shijima. Berbagai makanan enak sudah tersaji di depan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kazekage-sama. Saya juga belum terlalu lama menunggu."

Shijima tampil cantik malam ini. Gaara akui para tetua sangat pandai dalam hal memilih perempuan cantik. Rambut coklat terang sebahu itu di ikat sebagian, meninggalkan poni yang agak memanjang di sisi wajahnya. Lipstik merah menyala yang sesuai dengan warna yukata yang di kenakannya. Gaara mulai makan. Shijima mengikuti. Diam menemani mereka sepanjang makan malam membuat suasana semakin canggung. Selesai makan, Gaara langsung menawarkan untuk mengantar gadis itu kembali ke penginapannya.

"Umm. Kazekage-sama..." suara lembut Shijima memecah keheningan dalam perjalanan mereka.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Gaara saja."

"O-oh. Gaara-sama, apa anda menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang para tetua katakan."

"Sungguh tidak menyenangkan ya, ketika kita tidak bisa melakukan apa yang benar-benar kita inginkan." Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya memandang ke depan kini menoleh pada Shijima.

"Apa kau juga tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini?" Gaara bertanya seiring dengan senyum sedih yang muncul di wajah cantik itu.

"Sama seperti anda, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saya hanya bisa mengikuti permintaan ayah saya. Mungkin perintah lebih tepatnya. Ah, saya sudah sampai."

Langkah Shijima terhenti. Gaara ikut berhenti, pandangannya tertuju pada pintu penginapan yang familiar itu.

"Aa. Tentu saja kau menginap disini." Gaara bergumam.

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Shijima.

"Tidak. Istirahatlah."

"Err. Saya dengar anda akan pergi ke Konoha besok. Kalau boleh tahu, berapa lama anda di sana?"

"Mungkin sekitar lima hari termasuk perjalanan. Hanya rapat kecil tentang pedagang Suna dan Konoha. Aku berencana untuk pulang setelah rapat selesai. Ada apa?"

"Bolehkan saya pulang ke Tsurui-gakure selama anda di Konoha? Saya rasa tidak ada gunanya saya di sini kalau anda sendiri tidak disini. Umm... maksud saya..."

"Aku mengerti." Tentu saja Gaara mengerti. Tujuan gadis ini tinggal sementara di Suna adalah untuk melakukan pendekatan dengannya. Kalau ia sendiri tidak ada untuk apa gadis ini tetap di Suna?

"Aku akan meminta shinobi untuk mengantarmu pulang. Masuklah." Gaara menambahkan.

"Terimakasih, Gaara-sama. Terimakasih juga untuk malam ini. Selamat beristirahat."

Shijima membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam penginapan itu. Bukannya pergi, Gaara masih berdiri di sana. Memandang pada lantai dua penginapan dimana Ino pernah menginap disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kankurou benar-benar merasa membutuhkan Temari. Sejak kakak perempuannya itu pindah ke Konoha, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dan Gaara keluar desa untuk pertemuan. Biasanya Temari tampil sebagai sosok penghubung antara dirinya dan Gaara. Kini perempuan itu tidak ada, perjalanan hening dan kaku ini terasa sangat membosankan. Ada seorang anbu yang ikut serta dengan mereka. Pemuda bersenjata katana dengan kode nama Han itu juga sama diamnya dengan Gaara. Sepertinya Kankurou harus mengusulkan untuk membawa seorang kunoichi agar bisa menggantikan sosok Temari. Untuk kali ini, ia akan mencoba menjadi pembuka pembicaraan.

"Waah. Tidak terasa sudah sebulan lebih Temari jadi warga Konoha. Ini pertama kalinya kita keluar Suna tanpa Temari ya."

"Hn." Lihat ini. Itulah kenapa Kankurou malas untuk membuka pembicaraan. Bahkan Han tidak menanggapinya.

"Meskipun suka mengamuk tidak jelas, aku benar-benar merindukannya." Kali ini bukan hanya untuk membuka pembicaraan, Kankurou benar-benar mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Kau lupa kalau kita dalam perjalanan ke Konoha? Kita akan bertemu dengannya." Bahkan setelah mengeluarkan isi hatinya pun, Gaara masih menanggapinya dengan ketus. Kankurou hanya mengelus dada. Ia tidak boleh menyerah.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana dengan gadis yang di jodohkan denganmu itu? Karena menjaga di perbatasan aku sama sekali belum melihatnya."

"Dia baik."

"Lalu apa kabar Yamanaka Ino? Kau akhirnya sadar kalau kau tidak bisa serius dengannya setelah sikap manismu padanya selama di Suna?"

"Kankurou, berhenti bicara."

"Gaara, aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Posisimu memang bukanlah posisi dimana kau bisa menetukan sesuatu sesuka hati. Ada tetua dan warga Suna yang harus jadi pertimbanganmu. Para tetua memang akan mencarikan pasangan yang terbaik dan pantas mendampingimu. Tapi ini bukan berarti kau harus melenceng dari pilihan hatimu kan?"

"Aku bilang berhenti bicara."

"Yamanaka Ino sebenarnya adalah pasangan yang pantas untukmu. Dia cantik, dia juga ninja yang kuat. Aku ingat bagaimana Shintensinnya sangat membantu untuk menghubungkan semua ninja dalam perang. Kau hanya tinggal bilang ada tetua kan?"

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti bicara atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan pasirku."

Kankurou menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, otouto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka sampai di Suna tepat saat matahari tenggelam. Rokudaime menyambut mereka dan memerintahkan ninja Konoha untuk mengantarkan mereka ke penginapan. Setelah membereskan barang bawaan, mereka memilih untuk mengunjungi kediaman Shikamaru dan Temari. Mereka di sambut hangat oleh Temari yang sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Ini masakanmu? Kau benar-benar memasak?" Kankurou memandang tak percaya pada berbagai makanan yang terhidang.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Kankurou?"

"Aku kira kau hanya ahli bertarung saja. Shikamaru, kau berhasil merubah wanita ganas ini ternyata." Tawa mengejek Kankurou keluar.

"Seharusnya aku menaruh racun khusus untukmu, baka!"

Kankurou dan Temari masih melanjutkan percekcokan mereka. Shikamaru, Gaara beserta Han hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan makan mereka. Selesai makan, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan dengan alasan ingin beristirahat. Mereka menolak ajakan Shikamaru untuk minum sake seperti biasanya, padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan.

Ketiganya berjalan melintasi pertokoan yang sudah mulai menyusun barang dagangannya untuk segera tutup. Langkah Gaara terhenti ketika melihat dua orang wanita berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Gaara mengenal satu dari antara wanita itu. Ya, wanita itu adalah Yamanaka Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino baru saja kembali dari desa Omi setelah empat hari menjalankan misi. Salah satu desa di perbatasan negara api yang sedang mengalami kesulitan air bersih akibat perang dunia ninja. Ino kesana bersama dua orang chunin dengan ia sebagai ketuanya. Seorang gadis bernama Sadao dan pemuda bernama Nobu. Kedua orang itu merupakan ninja dengan elemen air. Ino di minta oleh Rokudaime untuk mengawasi mereka. Gelap sudah memenuhi desa saat mereka sampai. Ia dan Sadao memutuskan untuk berendam di onsen yang buka dua puluh empat jam di Konoha. Mereka dan Nobu berpisah di gerbang Konoha. Pemuda itu memilih untuk langsung pulang dan beristirahat.

"Jangan lupakan makan malam, Nobu-kun."

"Hai hai, senpai." Pemuda itu menyahut malas-malasan. Mengingatkan Ino dengan sahabatnya, Shikamaru. Ino dan Sadao melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju onsen. Keduanya sesekali mengomentari dagangan baru yang di jual di pinggir jalan, meskipun sebagian besar sudah akan tutup karena waktu sudah beranjak malam.

Langkah Ino terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang berjalan di depannya. Bukan seseorang sebenarnya, ada tiga orang berjalan disana, namun pandangan Ino hanya terfokus pada seseorang yang berada di tengah. Seseorang berambut merah yang sudah berhasil memporakporandakan hatinya selama lebih sebulan terakhir. Itu adalah Gaara. Pria itu berjalan dengan Kankurou dan seorang yang tidak Ino kenal. Luapan rindu membuat Ino berlari untuk segera mendekat pada Gaara.

"Gaara!" Soraknya senang. Senyumnya merekah pertanda bahagia di hatinya. Baru saja ia ingin memeluk Gaara tapi sebuah katana menghalanginya membuatnya berhenti seketika.

"Anda tidak boleh sembarangan mendekati Kazekage-sama, nona." Pemuda pemilik katana itu berujar dengan nada sopan.

"Ga... Gaara?" gumamnya bingung.

Gaara masih terdiam membuat Ino kian bingung dengan lelaki itu. Ini benar-benar Gaara kan? Laki-laki yang sudah membuat Ino jatuh cinta dengan semua sikap manisnya itu kan? Tapi kenapa Gaara bahkan tidak mengatakan dan bereaksi apapun?

"Ino-senpai?" Sadao sudah berhasil menyusul. Mata gadis itu langsung terbelalak melihat Kazekage kini ada didepan matanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia benar-benar melihat sosok Godaime Kazekage yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Simpan katanamu, Han." Ino semakin bingung karena bukan Gaara yang bersuara melainkan Kankurou. Gaara masih diam di depannya. Pria itu memandang ke depan namun entah fokus kemana.

"Kazekage butuh waktu untuk berbicara dengan nona ini. Han, kita harus pergi." Kankurou kemudian beralih pada Sadao yang ada di belakang Ino.

"Kau juga gadis kecil. Ayo pergi dari sini."

"Tapi aku sudah ada janji ke onsen dengan Ino-senpai." Kankurou menarik tangan Sadao menjauh dari sana.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke onsen yang kau sebut itu."

"Tapi..." Ino masih bisa mendengar suara protes Sadao samar-samar. Juga suara Kankurou yang membujuk gadis itu agar ikut dengannya. Namun kini ia terfokus pada pria di depannya.

"Aku tidak tau kau disini." Ino mulai berbicara.

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan Rokudaime." Gaara akhirnya berbicara. Namun entah kenapa Ino merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria ini. Toko di sekitar mereka sudah benar-benar tutup hingga membuat jalanan itu sepi.

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian maju untuk memeluk Gaara. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Gaara. Betapa ia merindukan wangi pria ini. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari. Gaara tidak membalas pelukannya. Mendadak rasa sakit menyerang dadanya.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino lembut setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara. Tangannya naik membelai pipi Gaara.

"Yamanaka Ino." panggilnya. Tangan besar pria itu menurunkan tangan Ino yang bertengger pada pipinya. Ino bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit itu bertambah.

"Ya?" Ino masih menyahut lembut. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada pria itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang mendadak sakit hanya karena Gaara tidak membalas pelukannya dan menolak belaian tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya. Semua yang ku katakan padamu di Suna. Semua yang aku katakan di suratku. Semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu selama di Suna. Aku tidak serius dengan itu semua. Aku minta maaf."

"Hei. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku benar-benar tidak menge—"

"Kau mengerti. Kau ninja yang pintar jadi kau pasti mengerti kalau kita... tidak seharusnya bersama."

"Gaara, apa kau sedang bercanda? Kau bohong kan?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Membuat rasa sakit di hati Ino kian terasa.

"Kau bilang semuanya tidak serius? Semuanya?" Ino bertanya berusaha dengan keras agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Maafkan aku, Ino."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Ino melihat Gaara melakukan teleportasi. Laki-laki itu lenyap dari pandangannya. Menyisakan wangir pria itu yang samar-samar tercium di hidungnya.

Ino menunduk. Menatap pada kedua kakinya dengan pandangan yang sudah mengabur akibat air mata. Apa pelukan pria itu, ciuman pria itu, kata-kata manis pria itu, semuanya adalah candaan belaka? Apa Ino terlihat begitu mudah untuk di permainkan?

"Apa aku memang semenyedihkan ini?" gumamnya. Ya, tidak Uchiha Sasuke, tidak Sabaku Gaara. Tidak ada yang mencintainya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menyayanginya.

"Kau jahat sekali, Gaara." Ujarnya diiringi isakan yang kian kencang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kata orang patah hati pertama kali akan lebih sakit dibandingkan yang kedua. Tapi tidak dengan Yamanaka Ino. Mau itu yang pertama kali maupun yang kedua kali, patah hati tetaplah patah hati. Sama menyakitkannya tidak peduli patah hati keberapa. Buktinya patah hati kedua Ino seminggu lalu masih terasa sakitnya sampai sekarang. Untungnya kejadian itu bertepatan dengan selesainya misinya di Omi-gakure, sehingga Ino bisa berpatah hati ria tanpa ada gangguan misi.

Teman-teman wanitanya sudah mengetahuinya. Namun sepertinya tidak dengan teman-teman lelakinya. Buktinya Kiba masih menggodanya tentang hubungannya dengan Gaara saat pria penyuka anjing itu singgah ke tokonya untuk membeli bunga. Hinata yang tengah hamil sudah jarang berkumpul dengan mereka sehingga mungkin saja istri Naruto itu tidak tahu. Sakura dan Tenten berbaik hati menghiburnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Gaara bisa bersikap seperti itu. Tenten tanpa ragu memaki Gaara, namun tidak dengan Sakura. Wanita itu bersikap netral. Ia masih bersikeras kalau mungkin Gaara punya alasan. Alasan apanya? Alasan bahwa Ino sebenarnya tidak pantas untuknya? Jahat sekali. Seharusnya dari awal pria itu tidak bersikap manis dan perhatian serta memberikan harapan padanya. Harapan Ino sudah terlanjut melambung tinggi. Karena itu setelah harapannya di hempas jatuh, sakitnya bukan main.

Hari ke sepuluh sejak kejadian itu, Ino di panggil oleh Rokudaime. Nobu yang ditugaskan memanggilnya ke gedung kage sore itu. Ino segera memenuhi panggilan Kakashi setelah mengganti pakaian rumahnya dengan pakaian ninjanya yang biasa. Ia seorang shinobi jadi tidak ada waktu untuk menangisi Gaara karena banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Salah satunya adalah menjalankan misi.

Ino memasuki ruangan Hokage dan sedikit kaget kala melihat Uchiha Sasuke disana. Shizune dan Tonton yang masih setia sebagai asisten Rokudaime juga ada disana. Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah cukup lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Meskipun sudah menikah dengan Sakura, satu-satunya Uchiha itu kerap kali melakukan misi ke luar Konoha untuk waktu yang tidak singkat. Melihat pria itu ada disini sekarang, mungkin saja Sasuke memang sudah pulang dari misinya dan tengah melapor pada Hokage.

Tapi kenapa hanya ada mereka disana? Apa ini akan menjadi misi tunggalnya? Bisa jadi. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia menjalani misi tunggal sebagai mata-mata. Kalau tidak salah tiga atau empat bulan lalu. Ya, Ino ingat sekali waktu itu, sepulang dari misi, ia mendapatkan surat keduanya dari Gaara.

'Sial! Kenapa pikirannya sampai pada Gaara!?' Ino memaki dalam hati.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku, Hokage-sama."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Santai saja. Baiklah, karena Ino sudah disini, jadi aku langsung saja."

Tentu saja Hatake Kakashi bukan orang yang suka mengulur waktu.

"Jadi, aku memanggil kalian berdua disini untuk memberikan tugas pada kalian. Tugas? Aa bukan bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah tanggung jawab. Entahlah, terserah kalian ingin menyebutnya apa."

Jadi Sasuke bukannya melapor, melainkan di panggil sepertinya.

"Bukan misi?" tanya Sasuke. Kakashi menggeleng. Wajah bermasker itu tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Terlihat dari bagaimana mata Kakashi memandang padanya dan Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, mulai hari ini, kau akan menjadi ketua Divisi Anbu Konoha. Dan Yamanaka Ino, mulai hari ini, kau akan menjadi ketua Divisi Intel Konoha."

Diam memenuhi ruangan.

"Kalian tidak mengatakan apapun?" tanya Kakashi.

"Apa kami bisa menolak?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Kakashi memberikan senyumannya. Mata sang Rikudaime melengkung akibat senyumannya.

Ketua Divisi Intel ya? Ino berpikir dalam hati. Jabatan yang sebelumnya adalah milik ayahnya. Kini Ino menggantikannya. Tapi apakah ia pantas? Apakah ia sanggup?

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik, Hokage-sama. Mohon bimbingannya." Ino akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku harap Sasuke bisa berbicara sopan dan manis sepertimu, Ino."

Ino bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke mendelik kesal. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke sangat pantas untuk menjadi ketua Divisi Anbu. Siapapun akan mengakuinya.

"Tapi sebelumnya ada misi yang harus kalian lakukan. Bukan misi sebenarnya, ini adalah undangan. Aku ingin kalian menghadirinya sebagai ketua Divisi Anbu dan Divisi Intel mewakiliku. Bawa pakaian terbaik kalian ya, karena ini adalah pesta pertunangan Kazekage."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N :

Yuhuuuuuuuuuu... Kembali bersama Yana disini! Aku bawa chappie 5 nih! Sepertinya banyak yang perasaannya terombang-ambing dan gundah gulana di chap 4 kemarin! Hehehe. Sumpah aku tidak berniat mempermainkan perasaan kalian kok.

Terimakasih banyak buat reviewnya ya guys. Sangat berarti buat aku loh semua review kalian. Mungkin alur di chapter ini agak cepat, tapi semoga suka chap ini ya teman-teman...

Thanks to : Kyudo YI / Lazyper / adyahayutiara / hime wulan / Guest / some of love / yumehara / Rizumo Hitoyara / Guest / De chan ga login / Xoxo / Ai Moriuchi / Guest / BngJy / Guest / sang rembulan / Azzura Yamanaka

Salam

Yana Kim


	6. Six

**Flower on the Sand**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : T semi M

WARNING!

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Jadi harap maklum atas segala kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi. Hehehe.

Cast : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Rombongan Konoha yang akan menghadiri pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari dibuat tercengang oleh perlakuan khusus yang di berikan Kazekage pada Yamanaka Ino. Ada apa diantara mereka? Sejak kapan dua orang dengan sikap bertolak belakang itu, bisa menjadi begitu "dekat" ? Sequel of Fireflies.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pertunangan apanya?! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Baki memejamkan matanya mendengar nada bicara Kazekage yang satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Mereka tidak pernah mengatakan tentang pertunangan! Demi Tuhan, ide siapa ini!?"

"Sayangnya ini adalah ide dari Ebizo-sama."

"Ebizo-jiisama bilang tidak akan memaksaku dan akan membiarkan kami melakukan pendekatan dengan perlahan. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?!"

Baki dapat melihat bagaimana Gaara menarik nafasnya dalam untuk meredam emosinya. Ini mengingatkan Baki saat Gaara masih kecil dan masih ada Shukaku dalam tubuhnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Baki melihat Gaara berada diluar kontrol dan itu karena Shukaku. Aneh rasanya melihat Gaara yang tampak seperti saat itu padahal Shukaku sudah tidak ada dalam tubuhnya.

"Kalau anda tidak mau akan saya bicarakan pada para tetua."

Gaara masih memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya. Meskipun masih kentara akibat kedutan di pelipisnya.

"Biarkan saja."

"Tapi Gaara-sama..."

BRAKK!

Baki membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang baru saja Gaara lakukan. Kazekage itu baru saja memukul mejanya dengan kekuatan yang tidak pelan. Berkas berhamburan dan meja batu itu retak.

"Kubilang biarkan saja! Biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau!" Sekali lagi, sudah lama sekali Baki tidak mendengar Gaara berbicara dengan nada membunuh seperti itu. Dan Baki mendapati dirinya khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tapi sebelumnya ada misi yang harus kalian lakukan. Bukan misi sebenarnya, ini adalah undangan. Aku ingin kalian menghadirinya sebagai ketua Divisi Anbu dan Divisi Intel mewakiliku. Bawa pakaian terbaik kalian ya, karena ini adalah pesta pertunangan Kazekage."

Ino merasa jantungnya seolah jatuh dan tidak berada di tempatnya. Apa ia baru saja salah dengar? Rokudaime bilang apa? Siapa yang bertunangan?

"Apa kau bilang? Misi apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Undangan pertunangan Gaara. Kalau kau menganggapnya misi juga tidak apa-apa." Kakashi menyahuti ucapan Sasuke.

Jadi benar-benar pertunangan Gaara? Sekuat tenaga Ino mencoba menahan matanya yang mendadap panas. Air matanya seolah berontak ingin keluar. Ino menggigit bibirnya kuat. Jadi gara-gara ini. Jadi ini alasan Gaara. Dasar laki-laki jahat.

"Tch! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi, Kakashi?"

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Guy untuk pergi ke onsen bersama. Jadi kalian saja ya. Kalian bisa berangkat besok pagi."

"Hokage bodoh." Hanya Sasuke yang bisa memaki Hokage tepat didepannya. Kakashi sendiri tampak menikmati kekesalan Sasuke dengan tertawa.

"Ini bukan sekedar undangan. Dan aku tidak asal mengirim kalian berdua untuk pergi mewakiliku." Kakashi menekankan kata 'kalian berdua' membuat Sasuke memandang serius pada sang Hokage.

"Jadi memang ada sesuatu disana ya?" Kakashi mengangguk dan tersenyum pada pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalian akan tahu saat tiba disana."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kakashi karena sebelum bertanya, Rokudaime sudah menyuruh mereka untuk pergi bersiap-siap. Dan bukan karena itu saja, Ino takut kalau ia membuka mulutnya, bukan pertanyaan yang keluar melainkan air matanya. Ingin sekali Ino protes tentang misi ataupun undangan ini. Tidak bisakah orang lain menggantikannya? Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia adalah seorang shinobi. Masalah pribadi tidak boleh disangkut pautkan dengan misi. Meskipun ia mungkin tidak sanggup melihat Gaara memasangkan cincin pada jari manis gadis lain, tapi ia harus tetap menghadirinya. Karena ini adalah perintah dari Hokage.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Ino berpapasan dengan Temari. Sejak menikah dengan Shikamaru, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Temari. Shikamaru bilang, Temari sedang sibuk belajar dengan mertuanya tentang resep obat-obatan rahasia turun temurun keluarga Nara. Jadi karena itulah Temari jarang terlihat karena lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di hutan Nara.

"Hei." Ino mencoba menyapa dengan biasa, Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada Temari. Tapi yang pasti ia tidak mungkin memusuhi Temari hanya karena adik dari wanita itu menghancurkan hatinya kan? Itu sangat kekanakan.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Ino."

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya jadi keluarga Nara? Aku dengar kau harus belajar tentang resep tanduk rusa."

Temari menghela nafas.

"Rumit sekali. Aku rasa lebih baik bertarung dari pada belajar tentang itu semua."

"Kau akan terbiasa. Kau tahu, kalau kau sudah menguasainya, kau akan menjadi aset berharga Konoha karena mengetahui resep rahasia itu."

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, Ino. Aku hampir frustasi karena harus berada di hutan dan di temani oleh rusa-rusa itu."

Keduanya tertawa. Namun tiba-tiba Temari terdiam dan memandang Ino dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf, Ino."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba minta maaf?"

"Soal... Gaara. Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar tentang pertunangannya."

Ino terdiam. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Berarti kau akan ke Suna?" Ino berusaha untuk tidak terlihat sedih. Ia bertanya dengan nada cerianya yang biasa.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi. Lagi pula ini hanya pertunangan."

Ino kembali terdiam.

"Ino. Kau tahu, Gaara tidak punya pilihan kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Pertunangan itu. Itu pasti bukanlah keinginan Gaara. Ini semua keinginan para tetua. Sudah lama para tetua ingin agar Gaara segera memiliki istri." Temari tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya dan itu membuat Ino tidak enak. Temari tidak bersalah. Dan sepertinya wanita ini benar. Mungkin Gaara berkata seperti itu padanya karena harus mengikuti keinginan tetua Suna. Jadi... perjodohan ya? Ino tidak tahu apakah ia harus memaki atau malah prihatin pada Gaara.

"Aku mengerti, Temari."

Ino harus mencoba untuk mengerti. Walaupun ini berarti ia harus merelakan perasaannya yang sudah terlanjur tumbuh layu bahkan sebelum berkembang. Gaara mungkin tidak punya pilihan. Dan mungkin saja, ia memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Gaara. Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Ino kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Terimakasih, Ino."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino sudah selesai bersiap pagi-pagi sekali jadi ia sudah ada di gerbang bahkan sebelum matahari terbit sepenuhnya. Ini adalah misi pertamanya bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya takdir ingin mempermainkan perasaannya lagi. Tapi kenapa harus Sasuke. Kenapa harus suami dari sahabat pinknya ini? Kalau memang ia tidak berjodoh dengan Sasuke, setidaknya jangan biarkan ia ada dalam suatu momen dan satu tempat dengan pria itu lagi. Hal itu akan kembali mengingatkan Ino pada saat hatinya hancur karena kenyataan kalau Sasuke memilih Sakura untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

Sasuke muncul tak lama kemudian. Sasuke tidak berubah. Pesona pria itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Meskipun hanya memiliki satu tangan karena ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyambungnya lagi, hal itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun karisma Uchiha yang menawan dari dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun." Ino mencoba menyapa Sasuke. Sejak pernikahan Sasuke dengan Sakura, Ino tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan pria itu sekali pun. Bahkan saat mereka membubarkan diri dari ruangan Hokage, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbicara dan pergi begitu saja. Ino sendiri tidak berniat untuk membuka percakapan karena terlalu syok dengan kabar pertunangan Gaara.

"Hn. Ayo."

Keduanya pun beranjak meninggalkan gerbang Konoha untuk pergi menuju Suna. Dua kali istirahat dan sekali singgah di sebuah rumah makan, mereka akhirnya memasuki padang pasir. Hari sudah beranjak sore saat mereka melanjutkan perjalanan di padang pasir yang luas itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara. Sasuke yang secara tak langsung memimpin, hanya memberikan arahan terkait istirahat dan Ino sendiri hanya mengikuti instruksi Sasuke dalam diam.

"Berhenti." Sasuke memberikan instruksi lagi. Ino mengikuti arahan Sasuke dan berhenti. Mereka berhenti tepat di sebelah sebuah gua yang ada di tengah padang pasir itu.

"Kita bermalam disini. Sebentar lagi akan ada badai pasir."

Ino memandang pada padang pasir yang tampak tenang itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa badai pasir akan datang. Tapi kalau Sasuke sudah berkata seperti itu maka ia harus mengikuti. Lagipula, ini sudah malam dan ia juga sudah cukup lelah. Ino mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang memasuki gua gelap itu. Pria itu mengeluarkan obor dan menyalakannya dengan jutsunya sehingga gua itu tidak segelap tadi.

Ino meletakkan ranselnya dan duduk bersandar pada dinding gua. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kini mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dengan jarak satu setengah meter.

WUUUUSSHH...!

Ino bisa mendengar suara angin yang lebih keras dari biasanya. Ternyata badai pasirnya benar-benar datang. Sasuke memang hebat. Kalau mereke masih melanjutkan perjalanan bisa-bisa mereka akan salah arah. Atau mungkin mati karena terseret badai.

"Kau banyak berubah." Sasuke membuka suara. Ino yang sejak tadi memandang pada obor beralih pada Sasuke.

"Berubah?"

"Hn. Yamanaka Ino yang aku ingat sangat berisik. Kau jadi lebih diam."

Ino tertawa kecil.

"Senang kau masih mengingat seperti apa aku dulu."

"Baka. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa? Sejak dulu kau selalu ada disekitarku. Memberikanku bunga, makanan dan hadiah. Kalian berdua. Kau... dan Sakura."

Ino tersenyum. Tentu saja ia mengingatnya. Bagaimana dulu ia sempat memusuhi Sakura karena sahabatnya itu juga menyukai Sasuke.

"Berarti kau mengingat sikap menyebalkanmu juga kan? Kau tidak pernah menerima hadiah yang aku berikan."

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Jadi aku semenyebalkan itu?"

Ino mengangguk bersemangat. "Kau sudah punya bakat menyebalkan sejak kecil, kau tahu?"

"Tapi meski begitu, kau masih menyukaiku."

Ino tercekat. Apa maksud perkataan pria ini?

"Maksudku dulu."

Sasuke meralat ucapannya. Ino tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyukaimu."

Sasuke memandang pada mata biru Ino, begitu juga dengan wanita itu yang memandang pada mata hitam Sasuke yang tidak tertutupi oleh rambutnya.

"Maksudku dulu."

Ino bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Terimakasih."

Ino terdiam. Sasuke berterimakasih padanya?

"Karena sudah menyukaiku. Terimakasih, Ino."

"Kalau memang kau berterimakasih, cukup buat Sakura bahagia. Itu sudah cukup. Dia yang paling banyak menderita sejak kau pergi."

"Kau benar. Pasti akan ku lakukan. Terimakasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat pagi menjelang, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Meskipun masih jauh, mereka bisa melihat gerbang Suna yang terlihat kecil dari tempat mereka berada.

"Ada yang datang."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil sikap waspada. Ino mengikuti. Seseorang muncul dari arah Suna. Orang itu semakin dekat dan Ino bisa mengenalinya.

"Shouta-kun?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Dia salah satu chunnin Suna."

Shouta yang sudah ada di dekat mereka membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Selamat datang, Ino-san dan..."

"Ini Uchiha Sasuke." Ino memperkenalkan Sasuke. Shouta kaget saat mendengar nama itu.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha-san." Sasuke hanya bergumam menanggapinya.

"Kenapa kau menyambut kami disini bukannya di gerbang?" Ino bertanya.

"Itu karena tidak ada yang tahu kedatangan anda kalian selain Baki-sama, Kankurou-sama dan saya."

"Apa?! Tapi kami di undang ke aca—"

"Kami mengerti. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Sasuke dengan cepat merespon.

"Saya menjemput anda sekalian disini karena kita tidak akan melewati gerbang utama. Saya akan mengantar sampai ke penginapan dan menjelaskan situasinya disana."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dan mulai dari sini, tolong sembunyikan chakra kalian, Uchiha-san, Ino-san."

"Hn. Kami mengerti."

"Mari, ikuti saya."

Penginapan yang dimaksud oleh Shouta bukanlah penginapan yang Ino bayangkan. Melainkan sebuah rumah kecil dipinggir Suna. Rumah mungil dengan satu kamar namun dengan perlengkapan yang lengkap. Kankurou sudah ada disana saat mereka tiba.

"Jadi ini bukan undangan pertunangan melainkan misi?" Ino bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Keduanya." Kankurou menyahut. "Malam ini adalah pertunangan Gaara dan aku meminta Baki menyelipkan permintaan bantuan untuk Konoha dalam undangan itu."

"Tolong jelaskan situasinya." pinta Sasuke.

Mereka kini duduk di kursi yang ada diruang makan merangkap dapur di rumah kecil itu. Shouta membawakan minuman dingin untuk mereka.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Gaara."

"Ada apa?"

"Semuanya bermula sejak Gaara pulang dari Konoha."

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa yang terjadi pada Gaara sejak saat itu?

"Gaara seperti kembali ke saat Shukaku masih ada dalam tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya saat kami masih anak-anak. Tiba-tiba Gaara tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia membunuh seekor kucing dengan pasirnya hanya karena kucing itu menghalangi jalannya. Dia meremukkan kucing itu! Kemudian dia menghempaskan seorang chunin dengan pasirnya karena muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya saat ia sedang di Akademi. Chunin itu masih di rawat dirumah sakit sampai sekarang. Terakhir, ia menggebrak meja kerjanya sampai retak. Ini bukan seperti Gaara yang biasanya. Ini persis seperti Gaara masih kecil, saat ia membunuh siapapun yang menganggunya tanpa ampun."

Ino menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu. Apa aku boleh tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan saat di Konoha?"

Sasuke beralih pada Ino.

"Dia... dia hanya minta maaf dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak menganggap serius dengan apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kami. Dia juga langsung meninggalkanku." Ino jadi teringat pada malam laknat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

"Err... Itu..."

"Mereka saling menyukai." Kankurou menjawab. Sontak membuat wajah Ino memerah karena malu, meskipun Ino tahu ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bersikap seperti itu.

"Kalau mereka saling menyukai, kenapa Gaara malah bertunangan dengan gadis lain?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Ini permintaan para tetua desa. Gaara tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku sempat mengira kalau Gaara seperti ini karena putus dari Ino."

"Putus? Kami bahkan tidak berpacaran, asal kau tahu." Ino menyahut sewot.

"Gaara seorang Kazekage. Ia tidak akan membiarkan masalah kecil sampai membuatnya jadi seperti itu kan?" Sasuke memberikan asumsinya.

"Karena itulah."

"Mungkinkah... genjutsu?" tanya Ino.

"Sayangnya bukan. Baki sudah memeriksanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Gaara terkena genjutsu."

"Pasti ada sesuatu." Sasuke tampak berpikir.

"Mohon bantuannya, Sasuke, Ino."

"Bagaimana dengan acara nanti malam?"

"Mungkin kalian harus mengawasinya dulu. Kalian akan menyamar sebagai ninja yang menjaga selama acara berlangsung. Aku sudah mempersiapkan pakaian kalian di kamar rumah ini. Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan menjemput kalian malam ini. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi. Shouta akan kembali untuk membawakan makanan untuk kalian. Beristirahatlah. Terimakasih karena sudah mau datang membantu."

"Hn."

Kankurou pun akhirnya pergi bersama dengan Shouta. Meninggalkan Ino dan Sasuke. Pria itu tampak berpikir keras.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti perintah Rokudaime terkait pakaian bagus."

"Kau benar-benar membawa pakaian terbaikmu? Baka! Seharusnya kau sadar kalau ini bukan sekedar undangan pertunangan."

"Diam kau, Sasuke-kun! Aku mau istirahat dulu."

"Jadi sekarang kau menyukai Kazekage?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku sedang berpikir tentang kemungkinan Gaara jadi seperti ini karena putus denganmu."

"Sudah kubilang kami tidak berpacaran! Putus darimana? Jangan konyol."

"Saat Kakashi memberitahu perihal undangan ini, aku bisa merasakan perubahan pada detak jantung dan deru nafasmu. Kau juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Jadi saat itu kau sedang terpukul ya."

"Dari mana kau tahu? Memangnya kau ninja medis?!" Ino tidak terima.

"Rinneganku yang mengatakannya."

Ino bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke menyeringai padanya. Ino tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke jadi banyak bicara dan pandai menjahili orang seperti ini. Rinnegan sialan! Sasuke sialan!

"Kau menyebalkan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara-sama. Anda baik-baik saja?" Baki menahan Gaara yang tampak lemah hari ini. Ia baru saja pulang dari makan siang bersama Shijima. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Gaara merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Kazekage muda itu kelihatan lunglai dan hampir saja ambruk. Baki membimbing Gaara untuk duduk di sofa ruangan Gaara.

"Akan ku panggilkan ninja medis. Minumlah dulu." Baki memberikan segelas air untuk Gaara kemudian meninggalkannya untuk memanggil tenaga medis.

Gaara menerima gelas itu dan meminum isinya. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Ada yang aneh pada dirinya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Kepalanya sering pusing dan tiba-tiba ingatan masa lalunya muncul mengganggunya. Bagaimana dulu ia di jauhi, bagaimana dulu ia merasakan sakit karena tidak dicintai, bagaimana dulu ayahnya sendiri melarang Temari dan Kankurou untuk bermain dengannya, bagaimana dulu orang-orang menyebutnya monster pembunuh dan bagaimana dulu ia sangat merasa kesepian. Saat ingatan itu muncul, emosinya tiba-tiba tidak terkontrol dan rasanya ia ingin mengahancurkan segalanya.

PRANG!

Gaara terkejut saat sadar bahwa ia baru saja melempar gelas di tangannya ke dinding dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya. Yang pasti, ia merasakan emosinya naik dan tanpa sadar melemparkan benda ditangannya itu. Ini sama seperti saat ia membunuh kucing hitam yang tidak bersalah hanya karena hewan itu ada di depannya juga chunin yang masih dalam perawatan insentif akibat terlempar oleh pasirnya. Nafasnya menderu tidak stabil. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sedang di alaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai dengan apa yang di rencanakan, Kankurou datang bersama Shouta dan mendiskusikan perihal acara pertunangan Gaara yang sekaligus menjadi tempat untuk mengawasi Gaara dan perilakunya yang katanya aneh. Ino dan Sasuke sudah memakai seragam mereka. Kini mereka tampak seperti ninja Suna lengkap dengan penutup wajah hingga hanya mata yang terlihat.

"Aku akan memastikan dengan kedua mataku apakah Gaara terkena genjutsu atau tidak. Kalau aku tidak menemukan apapun, setelah acara selesai mungkin kita akan bertemu dengan Gaara secara langsung dan menggunakan Shintensin milikmu untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi pada Gaara sejak pulang dari Konoha lewat ingatannya." Sasuke menyampaikan detail apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Ingat. Kita hanya mengawasi. Jangan sampai kita mengacaukan acara ini. Terlebih kau, Ino. Kalau bisa tetap sembunyikan chakramu sampai ada aba-aba dariku." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita yang akan menghancurkan acara pertunangan orang lain?" Ino melipat tangannya tak terima.

"Untuk kasus ini, kau punya potensi paling besar untuk melakukannya."

Ino mendengus kesal.

"Kita berangkat."

Mereka tiba di aula gedung Kazekage dan langsung mengambil posisi masing-masing. Aula itu sudah ramai dengan tamu undangan. Kankurou memasuki aula dan menyapa para tamu yang ia kenal. Ini kedua kalinya Ino melihat Kankurou dengan pakaian resmi dan tanpa lukisan di wajahnya. Pertama kali adalah saat pesta pernikahan Temari. Ino berdiri di pinggir aula bersama dengan Shouta dan ninja lainnya yang berjaga. Lebih tepatnya disisi kanan, sedangkan Sasuke di sisi kiri. Pandangan Ino kini tertuju pada Gaara yang sedang duduk diantara pada Daimyo dan tetua Suna. Pria hanya mendengarkan, tidak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh para orang-orang tua itu. Tidak ada yang aneh dari penglihatan Ino, selain wajah pria itu yang terlihat lebih lesu dari biasanya. Ino melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari tahu siapa gadis yang akan bertunangan dengan Gaara. Kemudian Ino melihatnya. Gadis itu memasuki aula di dampingi oleh dua orang kunoichi Suna.

'Cantik sekali...' Ino yang seorang wanita pun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memuji calon tunangan Gaara itu. Gadis itu tampak menawan dengan yukata merah mudanya. Cara berjalan gadis itu pun sangat anggun dan bersahaja. Siapapun pasti akan menyukainya dan memuji bahwa gadis itu sangat pantas menjadi pendamping Kazekage. Apalagi ketika gadis itu duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Gaara. Keduanya tampak serasi. Seketika rasa sakit kembali menyerang dada Ino. Kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah wanita yang pantas untuk Gaara seolah menamparnya. Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam. 'Sadar, Ino! Kau sedang dalam misi sekarang.'

"Karena Shijima-san sudah datang. Maka kita mulai saja. Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa Godaime Kazekage-sama telah menemukan pasangan yang akan mendampinginya. Dan untuk itu kita akan meresmikan hubungan keduanya yang sudah berjalan kurang lebih satu bulan ini dalam sebuah ikatan pertunangan. Kami panggilkan ke depan, Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara-sama dan Houki Shijima-san."

Gaara dan Shijima berdiri dan berjalan kedepan. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Gaara berhenti. Sedetik kemudian Suna Shigure milik Gaara menyerang ke sisi kiri aula dimana Sasuke berada. Secepat kilat, Sasuke menghindari peluru pasir itu hingga membuat penutup kepalanya terlepas dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Dan seketika Ino melihat bagaimana mimik wajah dan cara pandang Gaara berubah. Hawa membunuh benar-benar kental di sekitar Gaara. Benar-benar seperti bukan Gaara.

"Sharingan. Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara mendesis dan kembali melemparkan peluru pasirnya ke tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Suasana riuh seketika. Semua orang sibuk menunduk untuk melindungi diri mereka. Kankurou memberikan perintah pada para ninja yang ada di sana untuk mengevakuasi semua undangan yang hadir. Gaara terdiam di tempatnya ketika melihat Sasuke menghampiri seorang ninja Suna dan menghilang dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Ino yang wajahnya masih tertutup bertanya pada Sasuke. Rinnegan Sasuke membawa mereka ke luar gerbang di barat desa Suna yang menjadi jalan masuk mereka ketika sampai di Suna.

"Genjutsu. Aku bisa melihatnya." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Genjutsu?! Tapi Baki bilang dia sudah memastikannya."

"Ini lebih dari itu. Bisa dibilang genjutsu tingkat atas. Ini adalah manipulasi ingatan. Aku baru ingin mencari tahu siapa yang mengendalikannya ketika Gaara menyadari keberadaanku dan menyerang." Sasuke tampak berpikir.

"Manipulasi ingatan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang Gaara bisa terkena genjutsu dan tidak menyadarinya?"

"Kau tahu, sesuatu mengganggu pikiranku."

"Apa itu?"

"Uchiha. Hanya klan Uchiha yang bisa menggunakan genjutsu tanpa disadari oleh korbannya dan orang lain. Bisa dikatakan hanya pengguna Sharingan yang bisa melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu... siapa yang melakukannya?!" Ino tampak kaget setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Bukannya Uchiha hanya tinggal Sasuke seorang? Siapa lagi yang mempunya Sharingan selain Sasuke? Pikiran Ino melayang ke beberapa saat lalu ketika Gaara mulai mengamuk dan menghancurkan acaranya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Gaara menyerang Sasuke hingga membuat semua orang panik.

Deg!

'Tunggu dulu,' Ino menyadari sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Meskipun aku tidak yakin, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya."

"Siapa?" Sasuke memandang serius pada Ino. Siapa lagi di dunia ini yang punya Sharingan selain dirinya? Kakashi jelas sudah tidak memilikinya dan Madara sudah mati. Jadi siapa?

"Saat Gaara menyerangmu, acara jadi kacau dan semua orang panik. Namun hanya satu orang yang tidak panik. Dia tetap berdiri dengan tenang saat semua orang menunduk untuk menghindari pasir Gaara."

Sasuke memandang lekat pada Ino menunggu jawaban.

"Gadis itu. Tunangan Gaara."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Jadi kau disini, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Gaara muncul tak jauh dari mereka. Pria itu berdiri diatas pasirnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Dia mengenalmu dan masih menyerangmu?!" Ino bertanya tak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang ini manipulasi ingatan. Saat ini Gaara sedang di pengaruhi oleh ingatan saat aku melawannya di penyerangan saat ujian chunin. Dia bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang sekarang mengganggu kepalanya."

WUUUSH!

Gaara kembali menyerang dengan peluru pasirnya. Ino dan Sasuke menghindar.

"Pergilah! Hentikan wanita itu! Cari Kankurou untuk membantumu."

"Jadi ada seorang pengkhianat juga ya?"

Gaara memandang sinis pada Ino yang masih di balut oleh seragam ninja Suna dan penutup wajahnya. Kemudian memberikan serangan yang sama pada Ino. Ino berhasil menghindar.

"Sudah kubilang pergi!" Sasuke berteriak.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun. Biar aku yang menghadapi Gaara. Kemungkinan besar gadis itu Uchiha kan? Hanya kau yang bisa menghadapinya!"

"Jangan bodoh! Kau bisa mati!"

"Kalau begitu cepat hentikan wanita itu dan kembali sebelum aku mati." Ino memberikan senyumannya pada Sasuke.

WUUUSH!

Gaara kembali memberikan serangannya. Kali ini ke arah Sasuke. Dengan mudah Sasuke menghindar.

"Percaya padaku!"

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Tetap menghindar dari serangannya. Aku akan segera kembali."

Ino mengangguk dan Sasuke pun menghilang dari sana. Kini Ino berhadapan dengan Gaara dari jarak dua puluh meter.

"Kau tahu hukuman yang pantas untuk pengkhianat desa sepertimu?"

Pasir Gaara membentuk serupa tambang dan mulai mendekat kearahnya.

"Pengkhianat desa? Aku tidak pernah mengkhianati Konoha asal kau tahu! Sadarlah Gaara!"

Ino membuka penutup kepala dan penutup wajahnya hingga rambut pirang panjangnya terurai begitu saja. Mata Gaara terbelalak melihat Ino kini ada di hadapannya.

"I-Ino?"

Pasir yang tadi hendak menyerang langsung meluruh dan hilang dari pandangan Ino. Begitu juga dengan pasir terbang yang menjadi pijakan Gaara hingga pria itu kini berdiri didaratan. Tiba-tiba Gaara memegang kepalanya dan mengerang sakit.

"Gaara! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Gaara mengerang keras. Memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak sakit seperti di pukul oleh benda keras dan juga pikirannya yang mendadak di penuhi oleh ingatan masa lalunya.

'Jangan dekat-dekat denganya!'

'Jangan berteman dengan anak itu!'

'Dia adalah monster!'

'Dia pembunuh!'

Seketika ingatan Gaara melayang saat ia membunuh sang paman Yashamaru.

'Tidak ada yang mencintaimu.'

'Kau tidak dicintai.'

Pasir Gaara bergerak sendiri dan berputar cepat mengelilingi pria itu seperti layaknya badai pasir. Ino mencoba mendekat ke arahnya, namun tinggal tiga langkah lagi, pasir Gaara menghempasnya keras. Ino tidak bisa menghindar.

"Ino!"

Sakit merambat seluruh tubuhnya akibat hempasan itu. Gara memanggil namanya. Namun sejurus kemudian Gaara kembali mengerang dan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit juga ingatan-ingatan yang mengganggunya. Mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, Ino kembali bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Gaara. Ino kembali terhempas oleh pasir Gaara sejauh sepuluh meter. Hal yang sama terjadi sampai tiga kali.

"Jangan mendekat!" Gaara berteriak di tengah rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Hempasan ketiga dari pasir Gaara membuat Ino sulit untuk bangkit. Memar sudah menghiasi wajahnya. Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Namun Ino masih berusaha bangkit dan dengan tertatih ia kembali berjalan ke arah Gaara.

"Jangan... kau akan terluka..." Gaara tidak lagi berteriak. Namun berujar dengan lemas karena rasa sakit yang tak henti mendera kepalanya. Ino yang berjalan tertatih itu kini ada dalam jarak lima meter dari Gaara.

"Meskipun harus terluka dan mati... aku harus tetap menggapaimu, Gaara. Karena aku... karena aku mencintaimu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Saat ini Gaara sedang berada di ruang interogasi di menara keamanan Suna. Houki Shijima dan sharingan miliknya yang merupakan hasil percobaan penelitian Orochmaru memanglah dalang dari keanehan yang terjadi pada Gaara. Sasuke telah menyegel sharingannya agar gadis itu tidak lagi melakukan hal yang sama.

Shijima yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan oleh ninja yang bertugas sehingga Gaara memilih untuk menanyakannya langsung.

"Shijima. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Gaara-sama."

Gaara diam. Menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya anda menyebut nama saya. Terimakasih."

"Aku tahu ini bukan keinginanmu."

Gadis itu tersenyum lemah.

"Saya pernah bilang kalau kita berdua sama kan? Anda dan saya, kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun yang menjadi keinginan kita. Kita di paksa melakukan apa yang tidak kita sukai. Sejak Yondaime Kazekage meninggal, pasokan dana dari Suna menjadi semakin sedikit. Pembangunan di laksanakan di desa lain negara angin, sementara desa kami tidak. Padahal Karura-sama adalah bagian dari desa kami. Warga desa marah dan membenci anda. Anda yang seorang Kazekage memiliki darah Tsurui-gakure tapi membiarkan desa kami semakin tertinggal. Warga desa terlanjur membenci anda."

"Aku harap dengan sharinganku aku bisa membuat anda mengingat saat dimana Shukaku mengamuk kemudian menghancurkan Suna. Tapi ternyata sharingan buatan tidak sehebat sharingan asli. Aku gagal."

Gara meraih tangan Shijima yang dirantai. Gadis itu tersentak dan memandang tak percaya pada Gaara.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku yakin sudah melakukan pemerataan pembangunan di negara angin. Aku akan menyelidiki pihak yang bertanggung jawab untuk penyaluran dana ke desa kalian. Desa kita. Selama penyelidikan itu, kau akan di tahan disini. Bersabarlah."

"Gaara-sama. Terimakasih."

Gaara mengangguk, kemudian berdiri dan berniat keluar.

"Siapa wanita itu?"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik pada Shijima.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini kelemahan dari sharinganku atau tidak. Tapi saat aku mencoba menghancurkan ingatan anda dan menggantinya dengan ingatan lama, ada seorang wanita yang tetap bertahan dalam ingatan anda. Sepertinya ingatan anda tentang dia terlalu kuat sampai aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya."

Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Terimakasih sudah menyadarkanku tentang hal itu."

"Maksud anda?"

"Wanita itu... aku mencintainya."

Gaara kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia di sambut oleh Sasuke dan para ninja yang bertugas. Sasuke dan Gaara kemudian berjalan keluar dari menara keamanan itu.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke."

"Hn. Aku hanya menjalankan misi."

"Maaf karena sudah menyerang kalian."

"Aku tahu kau tidak berniat melakukannya."

Keduanya tiba di Rumah Sakit Suna. Ino dirawat disana karena cedera yang cukup parah akibat serangan pasir Gaara. Kunoichi itu masih tertidur dengan selang infus yang terpasang rapi di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Cederanya cukup parah. Butuh beberapa hari untuk benar-benar pulih." Gaara menjelaskan kondisi Ino setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan.

"Ya. Aku bisa melihatnya. Lagi pula aku sudah pernah perasakan hempasan pasirmu dulu."

"Maaf."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, Kazekage."

Diam melingkupi keduanya. Hingga hanya suara detak jarum jam yang terdengar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

"Kau mencintainya, tapi kenapa kau malah bertunangan dengan gadis lain?"

Sasuke membuka suara.

"Pertunangannya batal, Sasuke."

"Hn. Tapi saat di Konoha, aku dengar kau mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti Ino. Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena walaupun kami saling mencintai. Kami tidak akan pernah bersama."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa Ino sudah di angkat menjadi ketua Divisi Intel?" Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Ya. Sebelum kami berangkat kemari."

"Bukankah itu sudah bisa menjadi jawaban?"

"Maksudmu karena dia ketua Divisi Intel dan kau Kazekage jadi kalian tidak bisa bersama?"

"Itu adalah kenyataannya."

"Aku memang tidak bisa menjamin kalian bisa bersama atau tidak. Tapi kau tau, dibandingkan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan untuk membuatnya menjauh, alangkah lebih baik kalau kau membicarakan hal ini dengan Ino. Cari solusi atau apapun itu. Dan seandainya pun tidak ada solusi dan kalian tidak bisa bersama, kalian akan bisa menerima kenyataan yang kau sebut itu dengan lapang dada dan tanpa penyesalan."

"Sasuke."

"Kita berdua bersahabat baik dengan Naruto. Hal yang paling tidak mungkin sekalipun bisa menjadi mungkin kalau kita berusaha. Si bodoh itu saja bisa melakukannya. Kau tidak bisa?"

Gaara tidak bisa menjawab kata-kata Sasuke.

"Anggap saja ini adalah laporanku terkait misi ini. Aku akan kembali ke Konoha saat matahari terbit. Karena Ino masih dalam perawatan intensif, dia akan tinggal disini sampai pulih kembali. Aku titip Ino padamu, Gaara."

Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan Ino tanpa menungu jawaban apapun dari sang Kazekage. Gaara mendekat ke ranjang tempat Ino berbaring dan duduk pada sebuah kursi yang ada di samping ranjang itu. Memar biru gelap di wajah wanita itu membuat rasa bersalah Gaara semakin besar. Wanita ini terluka karena pasirya. Karenanya. Gaara ingat dengan jelas bagaimana pasirnya berhenti ketika Ino mengatakan bahwa wanita itu mencintainya. Segala ingatan buruk tentang masa lalunya seolah hilang saat Ino mengatakannya. Entah itu karena di lain tempat Sasuke berhasil menghentikan Shijima dan sharingannya, tapi yang pasti rasa kesepian dan tidak di cintai sirna begitu saja begitu mendengar Ino mengatakan hal itu. Ada yang mencintainya, ada yang menyayanginya, ada yang peduli padanya. Naruto, Temari, Kankurou, ninja dan warga Suna, teman-teman dari Konoha, para Kage dan yang pasti... Yamanaka Ino. Wanita yang tetap berjalan mendekat padanya meskipun telah terluka. Wanita yang tertatih untuk bisa menggapainya.

Gaara meraih tangan kanan Ino yang tidak di infus. Membawa tangan kecil itu ke pipinya. Merasakan lembutnya tangan Ino menyentuh pipinya. Tangan yang pernah memeluknya, tangan yang pernah mengusap kepalanya.

"Apa kita benar-benar bisa bersama?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N :

Waduuuh... Di chapter lima banyak banget yang kesel ama Gaara nih. Hahahha. Saya kembali dengan chapter 6 disini. Hehehe. Tak henti-hentinya aku mengucapkan terimakasih pada teman-teman sekalian yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak review di cerita ini. Sepertinya chap ini panjang namun tidak banyak momen GaaIno. Jangan lempar aku make tomato! Karena hanya Sasuke yang suka sama tomat. Tapi seperti yang sudah kita duga, Chap depan kayaknya bakal banyak... Ditunggu yaa...

Pojokan Ripiu :

**Layper** : Mari sama-sama peluk Ino... Terimakasih masih sudi membaca. Ini sudah up yaa..

**Chasi-chan** : Huhuhu Typo sepertinya sudah jadi makanan sehari2.. Hehehe...Ini sudah up yaa.

**Himewulan** : Waduh, chap kemarin kurang panjang ya. Ini lumayan panjang kok walau minim adegan GaaIno. Jangan ragu sama Gaara dunks... Hehehe

**BngJy** : Jangan naik tinggi-tinggi sampai ke awan beb. Heheh canda... Ini udah up yaa..

**adyahayutiara** : Makasih setia membaca sayang... ini udah up yaa...

**Rizumo Hitoyara** : Kamu penggemar cerita yang sedih-sedih ya? Sama dong... Ini udah up ya say...

**Guest** : Jangan kecewa sama bang Gaara. Kecewanya sama aku aja.. Ini udah up yaa...

**Azzura Yamanaka** : Hujan di malam minggu doa para jomblo. Ini udah up ya beb.

**Some of love** : Gaara bukan kejam beb. Dia Cuma bingung pilih antara aku atau Ino. Hehehe... Sini aku kumpulin hati kamu yang potek2...

**De chan ga login** : Terharu banget kamu sampe mendalami cerita aku... Tenang aja, Ino pasti mendapatkan kebahagiaan koq... ini udah up ya cintaa...

**yumehara** : Gregeet yaaa.. Hehehe jangan lempar aku pakai sepatu, pake duit ajaa... ini udah up ya beb...

**Guest** : Kamu lagi sakit hati juga yaa. Ini udah up yaa...

**Ms. Hatake Yamanaka** : Situasi yang terjadi ada di chap ini say. Hehe... semoga suka yaa...

**Kyudi YI** : Ini udah up say. Semoga suka ya. Ganbatte juga buat kamu...

**Xoxo** : Waduuh... kamu jangan sedih ya. . . Kamu di tinggal karena yang lebih baik akan datang buat kamu... Semangat yaa...

**Ai Moriuchi** : Kyaaaa! Aku terharu banget kamu mau nulis ripiu panjang-panjang di chap 5. Kamu curhat juga gpp kok... Hehe Kankurou Sadao ya? Fufufufu... I'll think about it... ini udah up ya. Semoga ga mengecewakan. Semangat juga buat kamu Ai Moriuchi-san.

**Mei-chan **: Ini udah update ya sayang... semoga suka.

**Sang rembulan** : Jangan sedih dong. Mas Gaara ga bermaksud kok... Ini udah up yaa...

**Alfiaputri** : Jangan nangis beb... entar Ino nangis juga..

**Inochan** : Ini udah up ya say...

**Yummystarbom** : kesedihan Ino bakal segera berakhir koq beb. Hehehe...

Semoga teman-teman suka dengan chap ini yaa...

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


	7. Seven

**Flower on the Sand**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : T semi M

WARNING!

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Jadi harap maklum atas segala kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi. Hehehe.

Cast : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Rombongan Konoha yang akan menghadiri pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari dibuat tercengang oleh perlakuan khusus yang di berikan Kazekage pada Yamanaka Ino. Ada apa diantara mereka? Sejak kapan dua orang dengan sikap bertolak belakang itu, bisa menjadi begitu "dekat" ? Sequel of Fireflies.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yamanaka-san. Anda sudah bangun?" Hal pertama yang Ino lihat saat membuka matanya adalah langit-langit Rumah Sakit Suna. Ia juga sadar bahwa ia sudah berganti pakaian menjadi piyama Rumah Sakit Suna yang berwarna biru muda. Ia ingin mengerakkan badannya, namun rasa sakit langsung menyerang. Ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Yamanaka-san. Tubuh anda masih belum boleh digerakkan berlebihan."

Seorang perawat membantunya duduk dan memberikannya segelas air. Ino menerimanya dan menenggak isi gelas hingga habis. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terkena hempasan pasir Gaara sebanyak tiga kali ah, mungkin empat kali saat ingin mendekati pria itu.

"Ino-san!" Shouta muncul dari pintu masuk.

"Shouta-kun," ujar Ino lemah.

"Biar aku yang menemani Ino-san."

Perawat yang sedang memeriksa aliran infus Ino mengangguk pada Shouta.

"Anda harus tetap berbaring, Yamanaka-san." Perawat itu membantu Ino untuk kembali berbaring, kemudian beranjak dari sana.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berakhir disini?"

"Anda terkena hempasan pasir Kazekage. Untungnya Kazekage segera sadar dari genjutsu itu. Kazekage membawa anda kemari sementara Uchiha-san menyegel sharingan milik Shijima-san. Dokter bilang beberapa tulang rusuk anda retak karena itu anda harus tetap berbaring sementara waktu."

Ya, Ino bisa merasakannya semalam saat terkena hempasan pertama Gaara.

"Shijima tunangan Gaara?! Dia punya sharingan?!" Ino bertanya tak percaya.

"Bukan sharingan asli. Uchiha-san bilang itu hasil percobaan dari orang yang bernama Orochimaru."

Ino mengangguk mengerti.

"Sasuke dimana?" tanya Ino.

"Uchiha-san sudah kembali ke Konoha pagi tadi."

"Kembali ke Konoha sendiri?! Dia meninggalkanku?!"

"Itu karena anda masih memerlukan perawatan intens! Bukannya tadi saya sudah mengatakan kalau tulang rusuk anda retak dan beberapa bagian tubuh anda memar akibat hempasan pasir dari Kazekage-sama!"

"Apa kau sedang marah padaku saat ini? Dengan bahasa formalmu itu?"

"Maafkan saya, Ino-san." Shouta membungkuk hormat pada Ino.

"Hei hei... Aku bercanda. Aku sudah pernah bilang jangan terlalu formal padaku kan? Lagipula ini tidak separah itu. Aku hanya perlu istirahat dan makan untuk memulihkan tenagaku. Supaya aku bisa menyembuhkan retak di tulang rusukku."

Shouta menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sarapan pasti akan segera diantarkan. Tenang saja, Ino-san."

"Lalu... dimana Kazekage?" Ino bertanya hati-hati.

"Pergi ke Tsurui-gakure. Desa tempat tinggal Shijima-san. Saya tidak tahu ada urusan apa beliau disana. Yang pasti, saya diminta menemani dan menjaga anda disini." Shouta mendudukkan dirinya

Sekali lagi Ino mengangguk mengerti.

"Terimakasih, Shouta-kun."

Pandangannya beralih pada jendela rumah sakit. Melihat pemandangan desa Suna yang sangat estetik dan indah meskipun tidak ada ada pepohonan disana. Gedung Kazekage yang seolah menjadi pusat dari Sunagakure tampak dari jendela tempat Ino memandang. Pasir yang mengelilingi Suna mengingatkan Ino pada pasir Gaara yang mengamuk dan menghempasnya. Ino tidak ingat pasti bagaimana semuanya berakhir semalam. Ia yang sudah terluka parah namun tetap berjalan untuk mendekat pada Gaara. Dan Ino ingat dengan jelas bahwa ia berhasil meraih Gaara dan memeluk pria itu. Namun kemudian semuanya gelap dan Ino tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang pasti, Sasuke sudah berhasil mengalahkan wanita pengguna sharingan itu. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin Ino sudah mati terkena hempasan pasir Gaara untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino-nee tahu? Ternyata dia menyukai temanku. Kalau tahu dia tidak menyukaiku, aku tidak perlu memohon-mohon pada Matsuri-senpai untuk memetik bunga di rumah kaca."

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Ino sudah memulihkan tenaga dan menyembuhkan retak pada tulang rusuknya dengan jutsu medisnya. Meskipun masih ada bagian yang sakit, namun setidaknya ia sudah mengatasi bagian yang parah sehingga waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk benar-benar pulih tidak akan terlalu lama. Saat ini ia sedang menikmati apel yang di kupas oleh Shouta sambil bercerita tentang gadis yang disukainya sejak akademi.

"Hei... Bukannya memetik bunga di rumah kaca Suna di larang ya?"

"Memang di larang. Kalau Temari-sama disini dan tahu aku memetik bunga itu, aku bisa di terbangkan sampai ke Konoha dengan kipasnya." Shouta meletakkan apel yang sudah di potong pada piring yang tengah Ino pegang.

"Hahaha... Tenang saja. Kalau dia memang jodohmu kalian pasti akan disatukan. Kalau bukan jodohmu, kau akan di pertemukan dengan orang yang mencintaimu."

"Seperti Ino-nee dan Gaara-sama ya?"

Tawa Ino terhenti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ino-nee dan Gaara-sama kan saling menyukai tapi Gaara-sama di jodohkan dengan Shijima-san. Karena kalian sudah ditakdirkan bersama, pertunangan pun batal dan Ino-nee bisa tetap bersama Gaara-sama."

"Err... itu..."

Ceklek!

Pintu ruang rawat Ino terbuka. Gaara datang bersama dengan Baki dan Kankurou. Shouta yang sedang duduk sontak berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Ino, Shouta." ujar Gaara seraja berjalan mendekat.

"Saya hanya menjalankan perintah anda, Kazekage-sama."

"Kau sudah berkerja keras, Shouta. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Ayo."

Kankurou berserta Baki dan Shouta beranjak dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Gaara bersama Ino yang duduk di ranjangnya dengan sepiring apel di pangkuannya. Pandangan Gaara beralih pada Ino.

"Sepertinya kondisimu sudah lebih baik."

"Y-ya. Jauh lebih baik."

"Sasuke sudah pulang pagi tadi."

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu dari Shouta-kun."

"Kalian kelihatan akrab."

"Maksudmu, aku dan Shouta-kun?"

"Hn."

"Dia anak yang baik. Aku menyukainya."

"Kau menyukainya?!" Gaara melotot tak percaya mendengar apa yang Ino katakan.

"Pfft! Hahahaha... Kau harus lihat ekpresimu sendiri Gaara! Hahaha... Kau lucu sekali...! Ups. Maaf... maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu. Sungguh."

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Shouta?"

"Ya. Aku menyukai Shouta. Aku menyukai Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura dan masih banyak lagi."

Gaara semakin mendekat. Kini ia bersandar pada ranjang Ino dan meraih wajah wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa Ino agar melihat tepat ke wajahnya.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, Ino."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan apa maksudmu, Gaara-kun."

"Eh..." Gaara terdiam mendengar bagaimana Ino memanggil namanya. Pandangan kaget bercampur bingung dari Gaara membuat pria itu tampak menggemaskan dimata Ino. Wanita itu kemudian mengambil potongan apel dari piring yang ada di pangkuannya menempelkannya ke bibir Gaara yang sedikit terbuka. Gaara membuka mulutnya dan menerima apel itu lalu mengunyahnya. Membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Ino mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tidak di infus dan mencubit pipi Gaara.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan. Aku menyukaimu."

Rona merah samar langsung menghiasi pipi Gaara. Pria itu mundur selangkah dan memandang ke arah lain. Ino tersenyum melihat sisi Gaara yang belum pernah dilihatnya ini.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan bertanya pada dokter apakah kau sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit besok pagi." Dan dengan kalimat itu, Gaara meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya akibat tingkah Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara kembali ke kamar rawat Ino dua jam kemudian, tepatnya pukul sepuluh malam. Bukan karena ia sengaja. Meskipun wanita itu sudah berhasil membuatnya gugup dan salah tingkah, Gaara tetap ingin berada di dekat Ino untuk menemaninya. Namun ia bertemu dengan Baki di koridor rumah sakit. Asistennya itu memberitahukan perihal para koruptor yang mengambil hak pembangunan Tsurui-gakure.

Saat Gaara tiba disana, Ino sudah tertidur. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Ino sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit karena luka fatalnya telah ditangani oleh Ino sendiri meskipun masih menyisakan beberapa bagian yang tidak sempat ia sembuhkan karena kurangnya chakra. Gaara mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di samping ranjang itu. Wajah Ino terlihat tenang dalam lelapnya. Pada wajah cantik wanita itu, terdapat sebuah memar membiru di pipi kirinya.

Seperti kata dokter, mereka membantu memulihkan bagian kaki Ino dan Ino sendiri memulihkan tulang rusuknya yang retak. Tapi sepertinya mereka melupakan bagian-bagian kecil seperti memar di wajah Ino. Meskipun mungkin tidak separah dan sesakit itu, tapi melihatnya membuat rasa bersalah Gaara kembali lagi. Penyebab dari memar di wajah cantik itu adalah dirinya. Gaara mengangkat tanganya dan mengusap lembut memar itu. Tindakan yang salah, karena Ino langsung terbangun olehnya.

"Hei." Ino menyapa dengan suara seraknya.

"Maaf. Aku jadi membangunkanmu." Ino menggeleng. Kemudian mengatur posisinya dari telentang menjadi menyamping agar bisa melihat ke arah Gaara.

"Kau mencabut infusmu." lanjut Gaara lagi setelah melihat tangan Ino tidak lagi di hiasi jarum dan selang infus.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Aku sudah baikan."

"Kau bilang ingin menanyakan dokter perihal kepulanganku. Tapi ternyata kau lama sekali." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku ada urusan di gedung Kage." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang tangan Ino. Namun Ino malah meraih tangan itu untuk di genggam oleh kedua tangannya.

"Jadi aku sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit kan?" tanya Ino sambil mengusap lembut punggung tangan Gaara yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin segera pulang ke Konoha?"

"Kau ingin aku segera pulang ke Konoha?"

"Kalau kau menanyakan keinginanku, aku ingin kau tidak kembali lagi ke Konoha dan tetap disini, bersamaku."

Wajah Ino sontak memerah.

"Apa kata-katamu waktu di Konoha itu termasuk pengaruh genjutsu?"

"Tidak. Shijima tidak menggunakan genjutsu untuk membuatku menyukainya dan membencimu. Shijima murni ingin menghancurkan Suna."

"Jadi kau serius dengan kata-katamu itu?!" Ino melepaskan tangan Gaara dan bangkit dari tidurnya untuk duduk di kasur.

"Sasuke bilang kau sudah di angkat jadi Ketua Divisi Intel. Selamat."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Gaara."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku merasa kalau kita tidak bisa bersama. Kau dengan tanggung jawab barumu dan aku dengan posisiku. Kita sama-sama tidak bisa meninggalkan tugas kita. Karena itulah aku merasa lebih baik kalau kita tidak memupuk perasaan kita yang sudah terlanjur tumbuh. Dan aku malah menyakitimu."

Ino memandang tak percaya pada Gaara. Ia mengira semuanya sudah kembali baik-baik saja seiring dengan selesainya misi mereka. Ia sudah berharap lagi, tapi ternyata ia harus menelan kekecewaan. Air matanya sudah siap jatuh kapan saja karena pelupuk matanya sudah penuh dan pandanganya sudah memburam olehnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Ino seiring dengan jatuhnya tetesan pertama air matanya. Ino mencoba menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak ada isakan yang keluar.

Gaara berdiri. Kemudian meraih tangan Ino dan membimbing wanita itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya kemudian mengusap air mata itu.

"Meninggalkanmu sama dengan membuatku mati perlahan."

Tangan Gaara masih di pipi Ino. Kemudian ia mendekat untuk menyatukan kening mereka hingga matanya kini menatap tepat pada iris sebiru langit milik Ino.

"Aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Tapi kau bil—"

"Semula aku berpikir begitu. Dan memang ada benarnya. Akan sulit bagi kita bersama kalau kita saling mengemban tugas penting yang berhubungan dengan desa kita. Karena itulah aku sempat berpikir begitu. Terimakasih pada seseorang yang sudah menyadarkanku. Seharusnya aku mengerti kalau itu semua adalah rintangan yang harus kita hadapi."

"Gaara..."

"Kau mau menghadapinya bersamaku kan?"

Ino tidak bisa lagi menahan harunya. Ia kemudian memeluk Gaara dengan sangat erat. Begitu juga dengan Gaara yang balas memeluk erat Ino. Membelai lembut surai pirang Ino yang terjatuh halus di punggung wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah menduganya sebenarnya."

Kakashi berkomentar ketika Sasuke menyelesaikan laporan misinya dari Suna pagi itu.

"Aku sudah menyegelnya, jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Sebelum kemari aku singgah ke tempat Orochimaru dan percobaan sharingan yang dilakukannya memang hanya satu dan orang itu adalah mantan tunangan Gaara."

"Syukurlah. Bagaimana keadaan Ino? Apa kita perlu mengirimkan bantuan medis untuknya? Kau tahu kan, kalau pasir Gaara itu sangat menyeramkan."

"Tidak perlu. Karena yang dibutuhkan Ino saat ini adalah berada di Suna untuk beberapa saat." Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya tipis.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan ucapanmu itu."

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Kakashi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ke rumahmu?" Ino baru saja selesai mengganti piyama rumah sakitnya dengan dress sederhana berwarna biru muda ketika Gaara mengatakan bahwa Ino akan pulang ke rumah pria itu. Dress panjang semata kaki itu di berikan oleh perawat kepadanya sebelum Gaara datang pagi itu. Gaara memang menemaninya semalaman. Namun pria itu pergi pagi-pagi buta— mungkin ke gedung Kage— dan kembali ke rumah sakit ketika matahari sudah sangat tinggi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan rumahku?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya aku sudah bisa kembali ke Konoha. Walaupun waktu sampainya akan lebih lama dari biasanya. Jadi aku tidak perlu sampai tinggal dirumahmu kan?"

"Kau tidak akan pulang sebelum kau benar-benar pulih. Sasuke sudah menitipkanmu padaku."

"Memangnya aku anak kecil!" Ino melipat tangannya kesal karena ucapan Gaara.

"Kenapa tidak menyewa penginapan kecil saja? Rumah kecil yang Kankurou berikan untuk tempat aku dan Sasuke menginap juga tidak apa-apa." Ino melanjutkan.

"Kau sudah pernah menginap di rumahku sebelumnya. Kenapa kali ini jadi masalah?"

Wajah Ino memerah. Otakya memutar saat dimana ia menginap di rumah Gaara setelah mereka kembali dari piknik oasis mereka.

"Tentu saja itu berbeda! Saat itu kan... umm... pokoknya berbeda. Maksudku, insiden batalnya pertunanganmu baru terjadi kemarin dan sekarang kau membawa seorang wanita ke rumahmu untuk menginap disana. Orang akan berasumsi yang aneh-aneh."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan asumsi mereka."

"Kau mereka bergosip kalau aku jadi orang ketiga dihubungan kalian bagaimana?" Ino masih tampak gusar.

"Kau bukan orang ketiga. Sejak awal kau adalah yang pertama dan aku yakin juga yang terakhir."

"Ini situasi genting dan kau masih sanggup menggodaku?"

"Kau akan tetap menginap dirumahku sampai kau benar-benar sehat. Ranselmu sudah ada disana. Jadi ayo kita pulang."

Gaara meraih tangan Ino untuk berjalan keluar dari ruang rawatnya itu. Tidak peduli dengan wajah memerah Ino mendengar kata-kata terakhir Gaara. Entah kenapa terdengar seperti mereka benar-benar pasangan yang sudah berumahtangga dan itu membuat Ino berdebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah... Ternyata ada memar diwajahku. Kalau tahu wajahku jelek begini seharusnya aku menyembuhkannya dulu."

Cermin adalah benda pertama yang Ino cari begitu sampai di rumah Gaara siang itu. Selama di rumah sakit, ia sama sekali tidak bercermin karena memang benda itu tidak ada disana. Setelah melihat memar biru di tulang pipi sebelah kiri itu, Ino langsung memusatkan chakranya pada telapak tangan dan mengobati memar itu.

Gaara hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Ia duduk di tepian kasur sedangkan Ino ditengah kasur. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memar itu hilang sempurna dari wajah Ino. Senyuman langsung terpatri di wajahnya begitu melihat memar itu hilang.

"Sudah hilang!" soraknya senang.

Gaara masih diam.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maaf. Kau terluka karena aku."

"Hei. Kita tahu ini bukan keinginanmu. Jangan merasa bersalah begitu."

"Tetap saja aku yang melakukannya." Gaara menunduk.

Ino meletakkan cermin di sebelahnya dan menggeser duduknya agar semakin dekat dengan Gaara. Posisi Gaara yang membelakanginya membuat ia memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Tangannya melingkari leher Gaara dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Gaara.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak salah. Aku hanya merasa malu karena harus tampil jelek didepanmu."

"Kau selalu cantik." Gaara memegang tangan Ino yang ada di lehernya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan ucapanmu yang kelewat manis ini."

Cup!

Masih dengan posisi memeluk Gaara dari belakang, Ino memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi pria itu. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Istirahatlah. Aku harus kembali ke gedung Kage."

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan memasak makan malam."

"Tidak perlu. Kau istirahat saja. Malam ini kita makan di luar." ujar Gaara seraya berdiri.

"Oh ya? Dimana?"

"Salah satu restoran yang tak jauh dari gedung Kage dan penginapanmu dulu. Aku sering mengajak Kage lainnya makan disana."

"Kalau para Kage sering kesana, berarti termasuk restoran kelas atas?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya yukata yang kubawa dari Konoha tidak sia-sia."

"Kau membawa Yukata? Apa untuk menghadiri pertunanganku?"

Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Malu karena ketahuan membawa pakaian terbaiknya untuk menghadiri pertunangan Gaara. Yah, walaupun ia terlalu bodoh karena mengikuti perintah Kakashi.

"Habisnya Rokudaime memerintahkan kami untuk membawa pakaian terbaik kami karena aku dan Sasuke akan menghadiri pernikahanmu sebagai wakilnya. Sebenarnya aku takut kalau aku akan kalah cantik dengan tunanganmu."

Gaara mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk lembut puncak kepala Ino.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu. Untukku, kau selalu jadi yang menang."

Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, Gaara."

"Hn. Istirahatlah, aku pergi dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino sudah tampil cantik dengan yukatanya saat Gaara kembali dari gedung Kage. Yukata itu tidak semewah yang pernah di pakainya saat pernikahan Shikamaru. Tapi yukata dengan perpaduan warna peach dan pink itu sangat cantik saat dikenakan olehnya. Mereka bergandengan tangan menuju restoran yang di maksud Gaara. Restoran itu memang mewah seperti yang Gaara bilang. Interiornya sangat berkelas dan Ino yakin memang bukan sembarang orang yang akan makan disana. Makanan telah disajikan saat mereka sampai. Sepertinya Gaara sudah melakukan reservasi sebelumnya.

"Wah. Makanannya benar-benar lezat. Terimakasih karena sudah membawaku kemari, Gaara."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Ino sedang meminum ocha hangat yang disajikan ketika seorang pria paruh baya datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Senang melihat anda kembali ke restoran kami, Kazekage-sama."

"Torune-san." Gaara menyapa pria itu.

"Sayang sekali pertunangan anda harus batal ya, Kazekage-sama. Padahal saat anda datang kemari bersama Houki-san, kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Houki-san gadis yang sangat cantik dan cocok sekali dengan anda." Pria bernama Torune itu kembali berbicara. Ino merasa tidak nyaman mendengar perkataan pria itu. Apa pria itu tidak melihat dirinya yang saat ini makan bersama dengan Gaara. Dan apa katanya tadi? Gaara pernah makan disini dengan Shijima? Entah kenapa itu membuat Ino sedikit kesal.

"Hn. Terimakasih atas perhatian anda, Torune-san."

"Sama-sama Kazekage-sama. Ah, apa nona ini... tamu anda?"

"Kau akan sering melihat nona ini nantinya, Torune-san. Karena dia akan menjadi nyonya Kazekage. Kami pergi dulu."

Gaara langsung bangkit dan meraih tangan Ino untuk pergi dari sana. Pria yang ternyata adalah pemilik restoran itu belum sempat merespon karena keduanya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ino jadi lebih diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka. Bahkan saat mereka sudah sampai dirumah Gaara.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu melihat bintang di gedung Kage. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Gaara yang baru selesai mandi. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana tidurnya tanpa menngenakan atasan apapun. Sepertinya tidur tanpa mengenakan baju adalah kebiasaan Gaara.

"Kau bilang kau hanya mengajak para Kage kesana. Ternyata kau juga sudah mengajak Shijima ke restoran itu."

Ino sendiri masih mengenakan yukatanya. Namun ia sudah selesai membersihkan wajahnya dari sapuan makeupnya. Rambutnya yang sebelumnya digelung juga sudah disisirnya. Ia duduk didekat jendela kamar Gaara. Ino melipat tangannya dan melihat keluar jendela.

"Bukan hanya rekan sesama Kage yang kubawa kesana. Naruto, Shikamaru dan teman-teman lainnya yang datang dari luar Suna juga kuajak kesana."

"Apa kau dan Shijima duduk di meja yang sama dengan yang kita gunakan?"

"Ya, dan itu—"

"Huh! Kalau memang sudah pernah mengajaknya kesana, setidaknya saat mengajakku jangan gunakan meja yang sama. Dan paman tadi juga, sudah jelas aku duduk cantik di meja yang sama denganmu tapi dia masih juga membicarakan Shijima!"

Ino melihat Gaara yang berdiri tak jauh darinya kemudian mendengus kesal dan kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"Aku tahu kalau dia memang serasi bila disandingkan denganmu. Dia cantik dan anggun. Saat melihat kalian berdiri di acara pernikahan juga aku merasa kalian adalah pasangan yang sangat—"

"Kau terdengar seperti sedang cemburu. Apa benar begitu?" Gaara berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya. A

"Aku cemburu? Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa juga aku cemburu?"

"Kau cemburu."

"Aku tidak!"

"Lihat aku."

Ino masih pada posisinya melihat keluar jendela.

"Ino, lihat aku." Dengan perlahan Ino mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Gaara yang posisinya sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Jade pria itu kini menatapnya lekat. Tangan kanan Gaara kemudian naik dan memegang lembut dagu Ino dengan kedua jarinya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajak Shijima ke restoran itu. Oke, kita memang menggunakan meja yang sama, tapi aku tidak pernah mengajak Shijima ke restoran itu."

"Tidak pernah apanya? Jelas-jelas kalian—"

"Pertemuanku dengannya dan juga setiap jamuan makan yang aku lakukan dengnnya semuanya diatur oleh para tetua. Bukan dengan inisiatifku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya."

"Apakah aku bisa percaya pada omonganmu itu?" Ino terlihat bimbang setelah mendengar penjelasan Gaara.

"Apa ada cara supaya membuatmu percaya? Apa kita perlu menemui para tetua atau Shijima? Dia masih ada di menara keamanan."

Ino menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak perlu. Aku... akan coba percaya."

"Coba? Kau masih belum percaya sepenuhnya?" Kini gantian Gaara yang melipat tangannya dan memandang intens pada Ino.

"Omongan lelaki memang tidak boleh dipercaya sepenuhnya."

Ino melewati Gaara dan mengambil piyamanya dari atas ranjang. Piyama berwarna ungu muda yang sudah disiapkannya saat menunggu Gaara selesai mandi.

"Ino."

"Aku mau ganti ba— Gaara!"

Ino kaget saat Gaara menarik tangannya hingga piyamanya terjatuh dilantai.

"Sayangnya kau harus percaya padaku. Sepenuhnya."

Dua kalimat itu diucapkan Gaara dengan dingin sebelum ia meraih bibir Ino dan menciumnya. Kedua tangan Gaara membingkai wajah Ino sedangkan tangan Ino mencoba mendorong dada Gaara agar menjauh darinya. Gaara masih pada posisinya menyerang bibir Ino dengan intens. Melumatnya dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar. Gerakan tangan Ino terhenti seolah pasrah bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tidak ada artinya dihadapan pria yang tampaknya sedang mengamuk itu.

Gaara menarik bibirnya hingga tautan mereka terpisah. Ino mengambil nafas dengan rakus.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku percaya! Oke? Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan lembut?! Bibirku sakit tahu!"

Diluar dugaan, Gaara malah tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Ino seolah lupa bahwa pria ini yang dari mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Gaara terlihat sangat tampan dan imut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Aku juga percaya kalau kau memang cemburu."

"Oke, aku mengaku. Aku cemburu!"

Wajah Ino memerah. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap Gaara. Tidak seperti Ino, Gaara malah menatap lekat pada bibir Ino yang memerah akibat ulahnya. Tangannya naik untuk meraih mengusap bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya. Apa yang Gaara lakukan mau tak mau membuat Ino menoleh dan mendapai mata Gaara tertuju pada bibirnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut kali ini."

"Hah?"

Ino masih tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Percaya padaku, Ino."

Dan dengan tiga kata itu, Gaara kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Ino. Namun kali ini ia melakukannya dengan lembut. Membuat Ino membatalkan niatnya untuk kembali mendorong pria itu. Tidak seperti tadi, lumatan Gaara sangat lembut. Mengingatkan Ino pada ciuman pertama mereka di oasis beberapa bulan lalu. Tidak ada yang bisa Ino lakukan selain membalas setiap lumatan bibir Gaara dengan sama lembutnya.

Masih dengan bibir yang masih bertautan, Gaara membawa Ino berjalan menuju ranjang, menjatuhkan diri mereka disana dan menindih Ino. Jangkauan bibir Gaara kini melebar. Mulai dari rahang Ino sampai ke leher wanita itu kini sudah menjadi jajahan sang Kazekage.

"Engh!" Ino mengerang ketika merasakan Gaara mengigit pelan bagian leher dibawah telinganya hingga ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Ino bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir Gaara turun dari lehernya menuju tulang selangka hingga ke pangkal dadanya yang tidak tertutupi oleh yukatanya.

Ino ingin menghentikan apa yang sedang Gaara lakukan, namun sebagian dari dirinya— Ino yakin ini adalah sisi liarnya— ingin Gaara melanjutkan yang telah dimulai pria itu. Ino tidak mengerti kenapa tangannya kini naik untuk mengelus surai merah Gaara, bahkan ia menjambak surai itu sambil mendesah saat Gaara melakukan hal yang sama yaitu menggigit bagian kulitnya. Ino juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia membiarkan Gaara membuka ikatan obinya dan menarik benda itu lepas dari yukatanya. Yang Ino yakin adalah, nafsu sudah menguasainya juga Gaara ketika pria membuka yukatanya dan melempar benda itu hingga bergabung bersama dengan obi pasangannya ke lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N :

Chapter 7 is coming! Fufufufu! Adegan diatas belum rate M kan ya? Atau udah? Hehehe. Aku sangat payah dalam membuat adegan lemon apalagi yang eksplisit. Jadi ya gitu deh. Hehehe... Semoga teman-teman menyukai chapter ini yaa...

Oh iya, bisa jadi chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir ya teman-teman. Ga terasa udah mau di penghujung aja ya. Ga henti-hentinya aku mengucapkan terimakasih pada teman-teman yang membaca dan meripiu cerita ini. Kalian yang terbaik!

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Semoga resolusi kita semua di tahun 2020 ini bisa terwujud ya. Semoga segala urusan teman-teman juga lancar. Jangan lupa bahagia ya teman-temanku semua. Yana sayang kalian.

Thanks to : Lazyper / Sasuino45 / yumehara / BngJy / Some of love /adyahayutiara / Narashikaino / Guest / Kyudo YI / Xoxo / Mei-chan / sang rembulan / Jalapeno / Aile / zielavienaz96 / Azzura yamanaka / gekanna87 / Uchiha Shi / Ai Moriuchi

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


	8. Eight

**Flower on the Sand**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : T semi M

WARNING!

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Jadi harap maklum atas segala kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi. Hehehe.

Cast : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Rombongan Konoha yang akan menghadiri pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari dibuat tercengang oleh perlakuan khusus yang di berikan Kazekage pada Yamanaka Ino. Ada apa diantara mereka? Sejak kapan dua orang dengan sikap bertolak belakang itu, bisa menjadi begitu "dekat" ? Sequel of Fireflies.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu ketika membuka mata, Ino hanya mendapati dirinya sendirian di dalam kamar. Tidak ada sosok Gaara disebelahnya. Tanpa perlu melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang polos sebagai pengingat, Ino sudah sadar atas apa yang terjadi semalam. Bagaimana ia dan Gaara dikuasai oleh hormon dan melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh pasangan yang belum menikah. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Bukan lagi hal yang tabu dalam dunia ninja untuk 'tidur' dengan pasangannya meskipun belum ada ikatan pernikahan. Jangankan pasangan, ada beberapa ninja yang bahkan melakukannya dengan rekan setim atau rekan semisi.

Namun sayangnya Ino bukanlah tipe wanita atau ninja yang seperti itu. Ia dan rekan setimnya menganggap ikatan mereka adalah ikatan keluarga sehingga hal tersebut tidak pernah terjadi. Ino sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan laki-laki selain rekan setimnya. Mungkin fakta ia yang dulu gencar mendekati Sasuke tidak termasuk. Karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak menganggapnya ataupun dekat dengannya. Bisa dibilang Gaara adalah yang pertama untuknya. Ino merutuki dirinya yang sadar akan situasi semalam dan tidak menghentikan Gaara. Ia malah menikmati setiap sentuhan pria itu hingga sesuatu tersebut malah terjadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah terjadi dan ia sudah terlanjur menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

Ino melihat sekeliling. Yukata beserta obinya sudah terlipat rapi di meja kecil tempat lampur tidur Gaara berada. Pakaian dalamnya juga terlipat rapi diatas yukata itu. Wajah Ino memerah sempurna. Apakah Gaara yang membereskannya? Ino mengabaikan rasa sakit dipangkal pahanya— oh ayolah, dia seorang ninja dan rasa sakit ini bukan apa-apa— kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berlama-lama mandi dan hanya membersihkan diri seadanya, kemudian memakai pakaian ninjanya yang biasa. Kemana Gaara? Ini masih sangat pagi dan dia tidak ada di kamar. Apa pria itu di dapur?

Alih-alih Gaara, Ino malah mendapati Asame sedang memasak di dapur itu.

"Selamat pagi, baa-san."

"Ino-chan! Kapan kau datang ke Suna?" sapa Asame begitu melihat Ino. Sepertiya Asame adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tidak tahu masalah kemarin.

"Kemarin baa-san. Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Tidak usah. Ini sudah hampir selesai. Apa Gaara-sama belum bangun?" tanya wanita itu.

"Baa-san belum melihatnya ya? Aku juga belum melihatnya sejak bangun." Ino semakin bingung karena Gaara juga tidak sempat bertemu dengan Asame, berarti apa Gaara pergi sepagi itu?

Ino kemudian makan ditemani oleh Asame. Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, Ino membereskan meja dan perlengkapan makannya.

"Apa Ino-chan ada rencana keluar hari ini?" tanya Asame yang sepertinya bersiap akan kepasar. Keranjang belanjanya sudah tersampir ditangan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Err.. Sepertinya tidak ada. Ada apa baa-san?"

"Baguslah. Kalau memang keluar, sebaiknya kau memakai pakaian yang lebih tertutup lagi. Karena..."

Ino mengikuti arah pandangan Asame yang bergerak menuju leher juga perutnya. Seketika ia melotot dan wajahnya memerah sempuran. Dengan refleks, ia menutupi apa yang Asame lihat itu dengan tangan sebisanya. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup melihat wanita yang kini tersenyum melihatnya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Ino-chan!"

"Y-Ya baa-san. Umm... Hati-hati."

Asame tersenyum lagi kemudian berlalu dari sana. Ino mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyadari hal itu sejak bangun tadi. Demi Tuhan! Kissmark alias bekas gigitan Gaara terlihat dengan sangat jelas di beberapa bagian lehernya, pundak serta satu perutnya. Ino benar-benar tidak pernah merasa semalu ini!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino benar-benar memilih tidak keluar seharian. Ia mencoba menghilangkan kissmark yang ada ditubuhnya dengan chakra penyembuhannya, namun sepertinya sulit. Warna merah kebiruan itu memang memudar, tapi tidak benar-benar menghilang. Masih ada bekas samar yang tertinggal disana. Sepertinya hanya waktu yang bisa benar-benar menghilangkannya.

Otak Ino melayang memikirkan kemana kira-kira Gaara pergi. Kalau ke gedung Kage untuk bekerja, kenapa secepat itu bahkan Gaara tidak sarapan. Apa dia ada urusan mendadak? Kenapa tidak memberitahunya. Apakah Ino tidur sepulas itu? Meskipun sedikit—hanya sedikit— menyesal karena sudah melakukannya, sebenarnya Ino berharap hal yang pertama dilihatnya ketika membuka matanya pagi itu adalah Gaara. Bagaimana pria itu mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti yang dilakukannya malam itu.

Entah kenapa pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menaungi kepalanya. Apakah Gaara menyesal telah melakukannya? Apakah setelah melakukannya Gaara sadar bahwa ternyata tubuh Ino tidak seseksi itu dan Gaara menyesal? Apa semalam Gaara tidak merasa puas setelah melakukannya dengan Ino dan sekarang menyesal kemudian berpikir untuk mencari wanita lain dan meninggalkannya? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hati Ino sakit. Logikanya pun merasa kalau alasan-alasan yang baru terpikirkan olehnya itu benar adanya. Gaara tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dan akan meninggalkannya.

Pemikiran itu kian kuat karena sampai tengah malam pun Gaara belum juga pulang. Apa sesulit itu pulang sebentar untuk memberikan penjelasan? Apa sesulit itu meminta Shouta ataupun ninja Suna lainya untuk memberikanya kabar? Ino meringkuk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk lututnya. Entah kenapa rasa sedih kini mendominasi hati dan pikirannya. Air matanya tanpa diminta turun satu persatu. Ia menangis, tanpa suara dan tanpa isakan. Sepertinya Gaara memang benar-benar tidak menginginkannya lagi. Ino kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan mengemasi ranselnya. Kalau Gaara benar-benar akan meninggalkannya, untuk apa dia masih tetap disana?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi?"

"Berkas-berkas pentingnya sudah anda selesaikan Gaara-sama. Yang lain masih bisa menunggu."

"Berikan berkas-berkas mudah untuknya. Dia paling benci melakukan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Bantu dia, Baki."

"Saya mengerti, Gaara-sama."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Gaara meletakkan cap miliknya pada tempatnya, kemudian meraih jubah kagenya dan memakainya lalu beranjak dari ruangan itu. Ruangan yang pertama kali Gaara datangi adalah kamarnya. Seharian ini ia meninggalkan Ino dan ia sangat merindukan wanita itu. Akan tetapi, Ino tidak ada disana. Gaara mencoba mencari ke segala penjuru rumah namun tetap tidak menemukannya. Apa Ino sedang keluar? Tapi ini sudah hampir pagi. Sayangnya Gaara tidak bisa merasakan chakra Ino dan itu membuat keadaan pikiran Gaara semakin buruk. Berbagai kemungkinan seperti ada yang menculik ataupun melukai Ino memenuhi kepalanya. Kepanikan kembali memenuhi kepalanya saat kembali ke kamar dan ia tidak melihat ransel Ino. Apa wanita itu pergi? Tapi kenapa? Apa Ino marah karena apa yang Gaara lakukan semalam? Ino memang tidak menolak semua perlakuannya semalam. Tapi sayangnya wanita itu juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Gaara yakin itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Ino pergi.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Gaara berteleportasi ke gerbang utama. Bertanya pada penjaga gerbang apakah mereka melihat Ino dan sayangnya tidak. Gaara kembali berteleport ke gedung keamanan untuk menghubungi para penjaga perbatasan apakah melihat Ino atau tidak. Kalaupun Ino kembali ke Konoha, semoga saja wanita itu berangkat pagi tadi. Jangan malam ini. Karena badai pasir sangat rentan terjadi di malam hari. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan pada wanita yang dicintainya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Lepaskan aku, Kankurou baka! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kalau ada masalah dengan Gaara sebaiknya di bicarakan. Jangan kabur begini. Bukannya kau masih belum sehat ya?"

"Diam kau! Misiku sudah selesai dan aku mau pulang! Keluarkan aku! Shouta! Kau tidak mau menolongku? Baiklah, kau salah satu orang yang akan kubunuh begitu aku keluar dari sini."

"Maaf, Ino-nee." Suara Shouta terdengar takut-takut.

Saat ini Ino sedang terjebak dalam Kuroari milik Kankurou. Ia memilih pergi dari Suna lewat gerbang belakang dimana ia dan Sasuke pernah masuk. Sayangnya ia dihadang oleh Kankurou dan Shouta. Ketika ia berkeras ingin tetap pergi, pengguna Kugutsu itu malah menjebaknya hingga ia terkurung dalam salah satu bonekanya. Semua ninja tahu kalau siapapun yang masuk ke dalam boneka kayu Kankurou, tidak akan ada yang bisa keluar kalau bukan sang pemilik yang mengeluarkannya.

"Tenanglah, Ino. Mungkin sekarang Gaara sedang mencarimu dan mungkin dia akan segera kemari. Aku sudah mengirim orang untuk memberitahunya."

"Dia tidak akan mencariku! Dia sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi! Percayalah padaku! Keluarkan aku agar aku bisa pulang ke Konoha!"

"Sekalipun benar begitu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang ke Konoha sekarang. Badai pasir akan terjadi dan kau bisa mati. Kalau mau pulang, tunggu matahari terbit saja. Tak lama lagi matahari terbit kok. Sabar ya."

"Aku membencimu, Kankurou!"

"Terserah... Oh, Gaara sudah datang! Oi Gaara, kalian bertengkar ya?"

Ino terdiam di dalam kurungannya. Gaara benar-benar datang?

"Kau menggunakan Kuroari?"

Suara dingin itu. Gaara benar-benar datang? Apa ia harus kabur dan ditangkap dulu baru pria itu mencarinya? Ino mendengus kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tetap berusaha kabur."

"Buka." perintah Gaara pada Kankurou.

Boneka jebakan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Ino dengan ransel di pundaknya dan syal di lehernya, duduk bersila sambil melipat tangannya. Ia melirik sekilas pada Gaara, kemudian membuang mukanya. Tidak ingin melihat Gaara.

"Tutup lagi, Kankurou! Aku lebih suka didalam sini dari pada harus bertemu dengannya."

"Dari tadi kau minta dibukakan, sekarang minta ditutup lagi?!" tanya Kankurou heran.

"Iya. Tolong tutup lagi."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin. Kalau perlu gunakan Karasu sekalian, biar aku mati di dalam sini."

"Hei. Jangan main-main. Karasu bisa bergerak sendiri kalau namanya disebut loh. Nanti—"

"Kankurou, diam." Suara dingin Gaara membuat Kankurou terdiam seketika. Shouta dan ninja lain termasuk dua orang anbu yang ada dibelakang Gaara tidak berani membuka suara. Gaara maju untuk semakin dekat dengan Ino.

"Ino, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Gaara bertanya lembut pada Ino.

"Aku mau pulang." Ino menjawab ketus.

"Kenapa kau mau pulang?"

"Rumahku adalah Konoha. Tentu saja aku harus pulang."

"Kau marah padaku?"

Ino tidak menjawab.

"Ayo pulang. Kita harus bicara."

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Ino masih bergeming.

"Ino?"

"Aku mau pulang. Aku... hiks... aku mau pulang ke Konoha."

Diluar dugaan, Ino malah menangis. Wanita itu terisak di hadapan Gaara dan para ninja lainnya.

"Kau akan pulang ke Konoha. Jadi sekarang keluarlah."

Gaara kembali mengulurkan tangannya, kali ini Ino meraihnya dan keluar dari boneka kebanggan Kankurou itu. Gaara kemudian menarik Ino yang masih terisak itu kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Ino seolah menenangkan.

"Ssssh... Tenanglah, jangan menangis."

Kankurou beserta Shouta dan ninja lainnya menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan di depannya.

"Shouta. Apa dia betul-betul Kazekage? Dia Gaara kan?" Kankurou berbisik pada Shouta yang ada disebelahnya.

"Gaara-sama bisa jadi lembut seperti itu ya. Waaah..." Shouta memandang pasangan itu dengan mata berbinar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tak lama lagi matahari akan terbit. Jadi tunggulah disini. Kita akan berangkat begitu matahari terbit."

"Ki... ta?

"Tentu saja kita. Aku, kau dan dua anbu untuk mengawal."

Saat ini Ino dan Gaara berada di rumah kecil tempat persinggahan Ino dan Sasuke saat tiba di Suna. Rumah itu memang berada tak jauh dari gerbang tempat Kankurou berjaga. Keduanya duduk di dapur sementara anbu yang akan mengawal mereka berada diluar. Ino sudah tenang dari isakannya. Teh hangat yang sebelumnya disajikan Shouta sudah tinggal setengah.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Apalagi harus dengan pengawal." Ino masih ketus menanggapi setiap ucapan Gaara. Sebaliknya, Gaara masih dengan lembut menanggapi setiap ucapan Ino.

"Aku memang berencana untuk ke Konoha hari ini."

Ino yang sudah terlanjur kesal pada Gaara masih bertahan dengan sikap ketusnya.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau ke Konoha?"

"Yamanaka Ino. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada kita kemarin malam kau pikir aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa? Aku bukan pria kurang ajar yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalah kita dan melamarmu. Sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, kau harus segera menikah denganku."

Ino yakin ia masih kesal dengan Gaara. Tapi kenapa pipinya terasa terbakar mendengar apa yang baru saja pria itu ucapkan. Melamarnya?

"Hal yang tidak diinginkan?"

"Kau hamil... misalnya?" Untuk pertama kalinya Gaara terlihat ragu dalam mengatakan sesuatu.

"Gaara! Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Kau meninggalkanku sejak pagi sampai tengah malam tanpa kabar apapun! Dan sekarang kau seenaknya bilang ingin melamarku."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Ino. Aku ke gedung Kage sejak pagi hingga tengah malam agar bisa menyelesaikan segala dokumen penting dan butuh persetujuan dengan cepat. Agar aku bisa tenang ke Konoha tanpa memikirkan pekerjaanku."

Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata begitu mendengar apa yang Gaara katakan. Jadi pria itu bukannya meninggalkannya? Gaara ke gedung Kage untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa ke Konoha dan melamarnya? Ya Tuhan, Ino sudah berburuk sangka pada pria ini padahal dia sedang berkutat dengan timbunan dokumen dari pagi hingga tengah malam hanya agar bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Seketika rasa bersalah seolah menghantam Ino hingga membuat air matanya kembali turun. Ino berusaha menahan agar isakannya tidak keluar.

"Maafkan aku. Kau tidak ada saat aku bangun dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Aku kira setelah apa yang terjadi, kau akan meninggalkanku."

Gaara meraih tangan Ino yang berada diatas meja dan meremasnya lembut.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu? Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu kan?"

"Mungkin saja kan, setelah malam itu, kau sadar kalau aku ternyata tidak seseksi itu dan mungkin saja... mungkin saja aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu."

Rona samar muncul wajah Gaara mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Ya Tuhan, Ino. Aku tidak percaya kau berpikiran seperti itu."

Gaara beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berlutut disamping Ino dan meraih tangan wanita itu.

"Kau sempurna, sayang. Jangan pernah merasa kau tidak pantas untukku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penjaga gerbang Konoha dikagetkan dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Kazekage Suna. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada tamu Hokage yang datang tanpa direncanakan terlebih dahulu, sehingga mereka bisa mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menyambut tamu tersebut. Namun tanpa disangka-sangka Kazekage Suna tiba di Konoha pagi-pagi buta bersama dua orang anbu Suna dan Yamanaka Ino.

Izumo memberi perintah pada seorang anak buahnya untuk melapor ke gedung Hokage, sementara dirinya menyambut Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama. Selamat datang ke Konoha."

"Maaf karena kedatanganku yang mendadak. Kalian tidak perlu mempersiapkan apapun karena memang kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk keperluan pribadi. Tapi aku minta tolong untuk diaturkan pertemuan dengan Hokage."

"Baik, Kazekage-sama."

Ino membungkuk singkat pada Izumo dan meninggalkan gerbang bersama Gaara. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menemani Gaara untuk mencari penginapan. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat. Ia disambut oleh Hisami yang baru saja akan membuka toko bunga mereka.

"Nee-san! Akhirnya kau pulang juga!" Hisami langsung memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Utusan Hokage bilang kau belum pulang karena mengalami cedera serius!"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Kau lihat sendiri kan?"

"Syukurlah. Aku akan membuatkan teh dan membangunkan ibu. Ayo, nee-san."

Ino mengikuti langkah Hisami menuju rumah mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari rumah. Ibunya yang sepertinya baru bangun terlihat meminum air putih di dapur.

"Oh... kau sudah pulang?" tanya ibunya santai.

"Reaksi ibu bertolak belakang dengan Hisami. Katanya utusan Hokage sudah mengatakan kalau aku cedera serius tapi ibu masih bisa sesantai ini?"

Ino berkacak pinggang dan memandang sebal pada sang ibunya. Sebenarnya Ino sudah menduga reaksi ibunya akan seperti ini. Tapi Ino tahu reaksi ibunya seperti itu bukan karena tidak khawatir padanya. Ibunya percaya dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik makanya bisa tenang begitu.

"Anak didiknya Tsunade-sama bukan hanya Sakura saja. Kau juga kan?"

Benar kan?

Ino hanya bisa mendengus. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan. Hisami menghidangkan teh hangat untuk Ino dan sang ibu kemudian meninggalkan keduanya untuk kembali membuka toko mereka.

Ino menyesap tehnya. Begitu juga dengan ibunya. Sarapan sudah terhidang dan tertutup oleh tudung saji berbentuk anyaman, namun Ino sama sekali tidak berniat untuk makan. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan masalah meraka dan bagaimana Gaara akan menyelesaikannya. Ini memang masalah mereka berdua dan Ino tahu ia juga harus bertindak. Namun Gaara menyuruhnya untuk tisak melakukan apa-apa karena pria itu sendirilah yang akan menyelesaikannya. Apa berbicara pada Hokage akan berhasil?

Ino tahu masalah mereke benar-benar rumit. Apa ia bisa meninggalkan jabatan Ketua Divisi yang belum ada seminggu di embannya itu? Apa petinggi desa memberikan izin? Apa Hokage memberikan izin? Bagaimana dengan Gaara? Pria itu tidak mungkin—sangat tidak mungkin— untuk melepas gelar Kazekagenya. Ini bukan masalah gelar ataupun jabatan Gaara. Siapapun tahu bagaimana Gaara begitu mencintai Suna. Apalagi saat bertarung dengan Gaara melawan Edo Tensei ayahnya, sang Yondaime Kazekage berpesan pada Gaara untuk menjaga Suna.

Kenapa hubungan mereka bisa semerepotkan ini? Ino kira cinta yang menyakitkan adalah cinta yang tidak terbalas. Ternyata yang lebih sakit adalah saat kita sudah saling mencintai namun tidak bisa bersatu. Seperti dirinya dan Gaara. Pria itu memang menyuruhnya untuk tenang. Tapi mana bisa dia tenang. Apalagi Gaara tidak ingin memberitahu Ino mengenai rencana pria itu selain bertemu dengan Hokage? Apa bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei bisa menyelesaikannya? Bukannya Kakashi sendiri yang bilang kalau ia dan Sasuke tidak bisa menolak? Semua orang tahu kalau Divisi Intel adalah Divisi yang sangat penting untuk keamanan Desa, sama seperti Anbu. Dan menolak tanggung jawab yang sudah dipercayakan berarti saja kau menolak untuk melindungi Konoha. Melindungi desa. Entahlah, Ino benar-benar bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Suara ibunya menyadarkan Ino dari kekalutan yang baru saja di rasakannya.

"Eh? Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa."

Ino kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai membuat wajahmu berkerut sampai sepuluh lipatan seperti itu?"

"Ibu kenapa sih?"

"Terserah. Ibu lapar." Ibunya berdiri dan mengambil mangkuk kemudian mengisinya dengan nasi dan membawanya kembali ke meja makan. Ia membuka penutup diatas meja dan mulai makan.

"Ibu."

"Hm?" sahut ibunya sambil mengunyah.

"Dulu, saat ibu dan ayah berpacaran. Apa pernah menghadapi masalah yang membuat kalian harus berpisah? Tidak harus dengan ayah sih. Mungkin kekasih ibu yang lain?"

Ibunya mempercepat kunyahan dan menelan makanannya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang itu?"

"Jawab saja, bu."

Ibunya mengambil teh miliknya dan meminumnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Tidak ada? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang? Tentu saja bisa. Kami tidak pernah berpacaran. Ayahmu langsung melamarku dan kami menikah besoknya."

"HAH?!"

"Hm. Tidak ada waktu buat pacaran. Kalau memang suka langsung lamar saja. Zaman kami seperti itu. Untuk apa berpacaran kalau nantinya berpisah?"

"Zaman ibu enak sekali." Ino menghela nafas dan menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi.

"Jadi kau sedang berpacaran dengan seseorang? Siapa dia? Cepat suruh dia menikahimu. Sakura sudah menikah, Hinata bahkan sudah hamil. Ayahmu di alam baka sana pasti ditertawakan oleh Shikaku karena Shikamaru sudah menikah sedangkan kau belum."

"Seandainya semuanya semudah hubungan ibu dan ayah." Ino menarik nafas panjang.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah, bu. Aku juga bingung."

"Siapa pria itu?! Bukan Chouji kan? Bisa mati ibu kalau dia datang kemari dan menghabiskan persediaan makanan kita! Kalau bisa jangan dia."

"Ibu, Chouji itu temanku. Jangan bicara begitu tentangnya."

"Ibu hanya mengatakan. Bukan Lee kan? Aku tidak mau cucuku nanti berpakaian sepertinya. Kalau bisa jangan Shino, ibu benci serangga. Kiba boleh lah, ibu berteman baik dengan ibunya. Dia juga lumayan tampan."

"Ibu. Bukan mereka semua."

"Lalu siapa?" Sang ibu meletakkan sumpit dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ibu juga akan tahu nanti. Itu pun kalau hubungan kami berhasil. Aku mau istirahat dulu bu. Aku lelah."

Ino bangkit dan melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan sang ibu dalam kebingunan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Toko bunga Yamanaka tidak terlalu ramai siang itu. Hisami terlihat sedang merapikan beberapa ember berisi bunga yang mulai terkena sinar matahari. Menggesernya kearah dalam tokoh yang teduh. Gadis manis itu baru saja menggeser ember terakhir ketika seorang yang tidak disangka-sangka datang ke toko mereka. Orang itu hanya diam sehingga ketika melihat sosok itu saat berbalik, Hisami sontak mundur saking terkejutnya.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu. Kau pasti Hisami. Aku Sabaku no Gaara."

Hisami yang tersadar dari kekagetannya langsung membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Selamat datang, Kazekage-sama. Apa anda ingin bertemu dengan Ino-nee?"

"Ya. Tapi aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu... dan ibu kalian."

Hisami mengangguk mengerti kemudian membimbing Gaara untuk berjalan menuju rumah mereka. Sama seperti Hisami, Nyonya Yamanaka juga terkejut saat melihat Kazekage datang ke rumah mereka. Gaara memang tidak mengenakan jubahnya, tapi siapapun pasti tahu hanya dengan melihat rambut merah dan tato di dahi pria itu.

"Oh! Jangan membungkuk seperti itu, Kazekage-sama!"

Nyonya Yamanaka panik saat mendapati sang Kage membungkuk hormat padanya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain membalas hormat sang Kage dengan ikut membungkuk.

"Hi-hisami. Tolong buatkan teh untuk Kazekage. Kazekage-sama, silahkan duduk."

Hisami beranjak menuju dapur sementara Gaara duduk di kursi rumah Ino. Satu set kursi panjang kayu dengan bantalan-bantalan berbentuk persegi sebagai alas dan juga sandarannya.

"Kalau boleh tahu apa kiranya maksud dan tujuan anda datang ke rumah sederhana kami? Anak saya memang baru pulang dari Suna pagi tadi. Apa sebelum pulang, Ino sempat membuat masalah disana?"

Nyonya Inoichi itu tampak panik. Takut Ino membuat masalah atau sesuatu yang merugikan Suna maupun Kazekage. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Ino dan Sasuke melakukan suatu misi ke negara pasir itu, namun putrinya dan kecerobohannya itu mengakibatkan suatu masalah bagi negara itu sendiri.

Gaara sendiri mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ya, Ino memang sempat membuat masalah yang hampir membuatnya kalap akibat panik.

"Ya, sedikit."

"Benarkah?! Maafkan kecerobohan putri saya, Kazekage-sama. Saya harap anda tidak memberikan hukuman dan memaafkannya."

Lagi-lagi ibu dari Ino dan Hisami itu membungkuk pada Gaara.

"Saya datang kemari bukan untuk menghukum ataupun meminta pertanggungjawaban atas perbuatan putri anda. Kedatangan saya kemari adalah untuk meminta restu anda. Karena saya berniat untuk melamar putri anda."

"HAAAH?!"

Hisami terkejut mendengar teriakan ibunya. Untung saja teh yang sedang dibawanya tidak tumpah. Setelah meletakkan teh diatas meja, Hisami beranjak menuju dapur.

"Ibu kenapa berteriak? Mengganggu tidurku sa— Gaara?!"

Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya terkejut melihat kedatangan Gaara. Ia dengan rambut acak-acakan juga pakaian rumahannya yang lusuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Berkunjung dan—"

"Anda sedang bercanda kan?" suara sang ibu membuat Ino dan Gaara menoleh padanya.

"Ibu..."

"Bagaimana mungkin anda melamar putriku? Anda yang Kazekage ini mau melamar putriku?"

"Ibu, kenapa perkataan ibu terdengar seperti aku ini tidak pantas untuk jadi pendamping Kazekage?"

"Memang tidak pantas kan?"

"Ibu!"

"Kau itu ceroboh dan tidak ada anggun-anggunnya sama sekali. Itu pasti karena kau satu tim dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Cara makanmu saja sudah mirip Chouji sekarang. Untung saja kau masih memikirkan dietmu, kalau tidak kau pasti sudah sama besarnya dengan anak itu! Jadi istri Kazekage? Tidak mungkin!"

"Ibu, aku ini putrimu bukan sih?" Ino melipat tangannya sebal.

"Maaf, sebenarnya saya..."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kazekage-sama. Saya berharap anda mendapatkan wanita yang baik dan pantas untuk anda. Anak ini sangat tidak masuk kriteria untuk menjadi pendamping pemimpin desa seperti anda."

"Apa anda tidak menerima lamaran saya atas putri anda?" tanya Gaara. Entah kenapa percakapan ini terdengar seperti hubungan mereka tidak direstui.

"Anda benar-benar melamar Ino?!"

"Benar."

"Anda benar-benar ingin menikah dengan Ino?"

"Benar."

"Anda tidak sedang mabuk atau terkena genjutsu kan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Ibu! Sebenarnya ibu merestui atau tidak sih? Siapa yang tadi pagi ingin aku segera menikah?!" Ino tampak tidak sabar mendengar celotehan ibunya.

"Tentu saja ibu merestui!"

Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk pada Nyonya Yamanaka.

"Terimakasih banyak, Yamanaka-san."

"Hei... hei... Jangan membungkuk begitu. Kalau kalian benar-benar menikah, aku akan jadi ibumu kan? Jadi panggil ibu saja ya."

Gaara terpaku mendengar perkataan wanita paruh baya didepannya ini.

"Apa saya terdengar sok akrab pada anda, Kazekage-sama?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa saya panggil dengan sebutan ibu. Kalau begitu anda cukup memanggil saya dengan Gaara."

Ino mengernyit saat melihat sang ibu meraih kedua tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan terlalu formal padaku ya, Gaara."

Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagianya.

"Terimakasih, Ibu. Aku berjanji akan menjaga Ino."

"Aku percaya padamu, Gaara."

"Cukup.. cukup...!"

Ino menarik tangan Gaara dari sang ibu dan mengambil posisi membentengi Gaara.

"Ino, kau kenapa?" tanya sang ibu heran.

"Ibu yang kenapa? Gaara itu melamarku, bukan melamar ibu. Kenapa jadi ibu yang bermesraan dengan Gaara. Gaara ayo, kau tahu banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

Ino menarik tangan Gaara dan meninggalkan sang ibu. Ino membawa Gaara menuju kamarnya kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Ino kemudian.

Ia meringis ketika melihat Gaara memandang pada tempat tidurnya yang masih berantakan. Bantal yang miring serta selimut yang hampir jatuh karena berada dipinggir ranjang.

"Err... Aku baru saja terbangun karena suara teriakan ibu. Jadi... aku tidak sempat membereskannya." ujar Ino sambil merapikan bantal dan melipat selimutnya.

"Tidak masalah."

"Jadi... apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Ino setelah selesai merapikan tempat tidurnya.

"Aku melamarmu dan ibumu menerimanya." Gaara berjalan pelan sambil melihat-lihat isi kamar Ino.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang ku maksud, Gaara."

"Kamarmu bagus. Wanginya sama seperti wangimu."

Gaara kembali berjalan kearah Ino.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga membuat lilin aromaterapi dengan wangi yang sama. Aku akan memberikan beberapa kepadamu untuk kau bawa ke Suna. Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi membicarakan hal tidak penting ini?!"

Ino menggerutu.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kita berhasil."

"Kita... berhasil?"

Gaara mengangguk. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pria itu.

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan padaku, Gaara."

"Aku lelah sekali sebenarnya. Tidak bisakah ceritanya nanti saja."

"Benarkah? Kau belum istirahat sejak pagi ya? Berbaringlah disini."

Ino membimbing Gaara untuk berbaring di ranjangnya yang berbalut seprai berwarna ungu muda. Sangat khas Ino sekali.

"Tapi jangan tidur sebelum kau menceritakan detailnya, Gaara-kun."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flashback on

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menerima kunjungan mendadakmu, Kazekage."

Kakashi masuk keruangannya pagi itu dan mendapati Gaara berdiri di depan mejanya. Anbu yang menjadi pengawal Gaara ada di luar ruangannya. Kotetsu sudah memberitahukannya perihal ini dan dengan senang hati ia menyetujui untuk bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Mungkin akan lebih nyaman kalau kita berbicara di ruang pertemuan. Mari, Gaara."

"Tidak perlu, Rokudaime. Aku begini saja. Kau bisa duduk."

Kakashi memandang sebentar pada Gaara dan kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kakashi to the point. Gaara tidak ingin berpindah ruangan berarti Kazekage ini memang ingin mereka langsung pada inti pembahasan kan?

"Terimakasih karena telah menyetujui pertemuan ini, Rokudaime. Aku langsung saja. Ini tentang Yamanaka Ino."

"Ya, aku dengar kau datang bersama dengan Ino pagi ini yang artinya dia sudah pulih. Ada apa dengan Ino?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku ingin melamarnya."

Kekagetan tampak diwajah Hokage bermasker itu. Terlihat bagaimana mata hitam itu sedikit terbelalak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gaara.

"Apa kau tidak salah tempat ? Bukannya seharusnya kau melamar pada orang tuanya?"

"Memang benar. Tapi kau tahu, ini menyangkut posisi Ino sebagai ketua Divisi Intel. Aku dengar kau baru mengangkatnya. Aku melamarnya padamu karena Ino ada dalam ranahmu sebagai Hokage."

"Benar juga. Aku lupa tentang hal itu." Kakashi melipat tangannya didada. Tampak berpikir. Gaara sendiri berdiri was-was dihadapan sang Hokage. Meskipun wajahnya masih sedatar tembok dan sedingin es, tapi dalam hatinya Gaara sedang harap-harap cemas.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Ino selama dia disana?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Pertunanganmu baru saja batal dan tiba-tiba kau ingin melamar Ino. Ini seperti cerita di buku Icha-icha seri pertama yang aku baca. Seorang pria tiba-tiba melamar karena merasa bertanggungjawab atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada sang wanita. Kau tahu yang kumaksud kan Gaara?"

Rona merah tampak diwajah Gaara dan berhasil tertangkap oleh netra Kakashi.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Rokudaime!"

"Hei.. hei... Siapapun tahu kalian tidak sedekat itu. Bagaimana mungkin kau tiba-tiba melamarnya? Tidak apa-apa. Kalian kan sudah cukup umur."

Senyuman jahil masih bertengger diwajah bermasker itu.

"Rokudaime. Aku sedang serius."

"Hahahaha..." Kakashi kemudian tertawa. Tawa yang mengundang kerut samar pertanda jengkel didahi Gaara.

"Baiklah... baiklah... Kutanyakan satu hal padamu. Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja. Jauh sebelum perjodohan konyol itu terjadi, aku dan Ino sudah..." Gaara bingung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kebingungan Gaara malah ditangkap lain oleh Kakashi. Senyuman jahil kembali muncul di wajah itu.

"Sudah apa, hm? Kalian sudah sejauh itu ternyata."

"Rokudaime!"

Tawa Kakashi kembali terdengar. Sepertinya ia menikmati menjahili Gaara dan melihat bagaimana wajah Gaara memerah seolah menjadi hiburan baru untuk Kakashi.

"Maaf... maaf..." Kakashi berdeham, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh menikah. Tapi tentu saja setelah lamaranmu diterima oleh Nyonya Yamanaka."

"Kau serius?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan tanggung jawab Ino di Divisi Intel?" tanya Gaara. Masih tak percaya kalau Kakashi memberikan izin.

"Aku hanya perlu mencari penggantinya kan?"

"Tapi bukannya pengguna Shintensin terbaik di Konoha hanya Ino saja?"

"Memang benar Ino yang terbaik setelah Inoichi-san meninggal, tapi bukan berarti kami tidak punya pengguna Shintensin selain Ino kan? Selain itu sebenarnya ada dua kandidat untuk menjadi Ketua Divisi Intel saat kami rapat beberapa bulan lalu. Dia bisa menggantikan Ino."

"Kau benar-benar memberikan izin?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kalau ini masalah cinta, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena menurut Jiraiya-sensei dalam Icha-Icha seri keduanya,saat kau berusaha memisahkan orang yang saling jatuh cinta, kau adalah orang paling jahat didunia ini."

"Benarkah?" Helaan nafas lega langsung terdengar dari Gaara.

"Helaan nafasmu terdengar seperti kau sangat memikirkan masalah ini."

"Terimakasih banyak, Rokudaime." Gaara membungkuk dalam dan lama pada Kakashi.

"Hei. Angkat kepalamu, Kazekage."

Flashback off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Benarkah? Semudah itu?" tanya Ino setelah mendengar cerita Gaara. Ia sampai harus bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Namun Gaara kembali menarik Ino hingga wanita itu kembali berbaring disampingnya.

Gaara mengangguk. Tangannya naik merapikan rambut Ino yang tergerai agak berantakan, namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan wanita itu.

"Untunglah rencanamu berhasil."

"Ini bukan karena rencanaku. Sebenarnya rencanaku adalah berlutut memohon pada Hokage. Ternyata tidak sampai begitu."

"Ha? Mana bisa begitu. Kalau rencanamu adalah berlutut dan memohon pada Hokage, seharusnya aku ikut. Kau tidak boleh berlutut sendirian."

Tangan kanan Gaara turun menuju pipi Ino.

"Yang penting semuanya baik-baik saja." ujar pria itu. Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Ino.

"Akhirnya..." Ino kemudian memeluk Gaara. Erat, yang kemudian di balas sama eratnya oleh pria itu. Gaara tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit dari posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk. Ino mengikuti.

"Kau... tidak keberatan tinggal di Suna kan?"

Gaara tidak pernah benar-benar menanyakan hal ini pada Ino. Ia tidak tahu apakah Ino bersedia untuk tinggal di desanya yang gersang itu. Ia memandang lekat pada Ino.

"Kau melepaskan pelukanku untuk menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tapi ini sangat penting."

"Setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan dan tunjukkan padaku selama disana. Bisa dibilang, aku sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Suna. Tapi... sepertinya aku lebih cinta pada Kazekagenya."

Kini ganti Gaara yang memeluk erat Ino. Sangat erat. Ino bisa merasakan bagaimana Gaara memeluknya dengan segenap hati pria itu.

"Kau tahu, dimataku kau sama seperti bunga. Bagaimanapun bentuk, warna dan wanginya, namun tetap cantik serta bisa membawa kebahagiaan dan cinta. Karena itulah setiap melihat bunga, aku selalu mengingatmu. Terimakasih karena sudah ada untukku, Ino."

"Bunga?"

"Hn."

"Berarti yang terjadi sekarang ini adalah bunga memeluk pasir?"

"Bunga memeluk pasir?"

Gaara kemudian melepaskan pelukan eratnya dan memandang Ino dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Bukannya gelarmu adalah Gaara sang Pasir Terjun?"

Gaara mendengus akibat lelucon garing Ino. Namun rona bahagia tak hilang dari wajahnya. Kemudian Ino mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara. Semula Gaara mengira Ino ingin memeluknya, namun ternyata tenaga yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita itu lebih besar hingga membuat Gaara kembali keposisi berbaring dengan Ino diatas tubunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara. Wajah Ino sudah berada tepat diatas wajahnya.

"Apa ini bisa disebut... bunga diatas pasir?" Pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab, karena Ino sudah terlanjur membungkam Gaara dengan ciumannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N :

AW! Berakhir dengan garing saudara-saudara...! Tenang aja. Seperti biasa nanti aku akan siapin ekstra chap untuk cerita ini. Semoga ending ini enggak mengecewakan kalian ya teman-temanku sekalian. Aku masih bingung nih apa harus lanjutin Little Forest— jujur aku lagi stuck banget disini— atau bikin cerita baru. Kira-kira kalau bikin cerita baru pairingnya siapa yaa? Hehehe

Oh iya, ga hentinya aku mengucapkan terimakasih buat teman-teman sekalian yang sudah singgah, baca, dan ripiu cerita aku yang penuh kekurangan ini. Aku cinta kalian teman-teman!

Sampai jumpa dicerita lainnya!

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


	9. Ekstra Chapter

**Flower on the Sand**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : T semi M

WARNING!

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Jadi harap maklum atas segala kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi. Hehehe.

Cast : Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Rombongan Konoha yang akan menghadiri pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari dibuat tercengang oleh perlakuan khusus yang di berikan Kazekage pada Yamanaka Ino. Ada apa diantara mereka? Sejak kapan dua orang dengan sikap bertolak belakang itu, bisa menjadi begitu "dekat" ? Sequel of Fireflies.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ekstra Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunagakure di pagi hari. Gaara baru selesai dengan sarapannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Gaara memang berencana untuk berangkat agak siang hari ini, karena semalam ia harus menghadiri rapat dengan para tetua mengenai kendala pembangunan dam air di timur Suna.

Suara pintu depan terbuka. Asame datang dengan barang belanjaannya. Sejak menikah dengan Ino lima bulan lalu, wanita itu tetap melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Bukan karena Ino tidak bisa melakukannya, Asame berkeras untuk tetap melakukan pekerjaannya karena merasa bertanggung jawab pada Gaara. Maklum saja, sebelum berangkat untuk menyelamatkan Gaara bersama tim dari Konoha, Chiyo sepupu jauhnya memintanya untuk menjaga Gaara saat dirinya mati nanti. Ia memberikan pesan terakhir seolah tahu bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Karena itulah, meskipun Ino sudah meminta Asame untuk tidak bekerja dan beristirahat saja, Asame tetap berkeras untuk bekerja.

"Ino-chan belum bangun?" tanya Asame seraya menyusun barang-barang yang baru di belinya dari pasar ke tempatnya.

"Belum, baa-san. Tidak biasanya." sahut Gaara.

"Sebenarnya ini biasa untuk seorang wanita yang sedang hamil. Terkadang bawaan bayi dalam kandungannya yang membuatnya seperti itu. Untungnya selama kurang lebih dua bulan ini, ia tidak mengalami muntah-muntah dan pusing seperti yang lainnya."

"Aa. Benarkah?"

Asame mengangguk.

"Apa Ino-chan sudah mulai meminta sesuatu yang aneh?" Asame berujar lagi. Kali ini ia membereskan peralatan makan yang baru selesai digunakan Gaara.

"Sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Seperti meminta makanan atau keinginan-keinginan lainnya yang cenderung tak masuk akal."

Selesai dengan acara berberesnya, Asame kemudian mengambil keranjangnya dan pamit pada Gaara yang masih terdiam dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia merasa tidak ada yang berubah dari Ino selain porsi makannya yang lebih banyak dari biasanya, serta perutnya yang mulai menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia tengah mengandung walaupun belum kentara.

"Baguslah kalau tidak ada. Mungkin belum, jadi kalau hal itu terjadi anda tidak perlu kaget lagi. Turuti saja, kalau tidak akan berpengaruh pada kondisi psikis dan juga kandungannya. Saya permisi dulu."

Gaara masih diam sampai Asame keluar dari rumahnya. Ia belum pernah mendengar tentang hal itu. Jujur saja, ia buta akan hal itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin mulai membaca buku tentang kehamilan sejak Ino hamil sekitar dua bulan lalu, namun pekerjaannya membuatnya tidak pernah sempat untuk menyambangi perpustakaan Suna. Gaara memilih beranjak untuk masuk ke kamarnya untuk berpamitan pada Ino karena hari sudah semakin siang. Ia harus segera berangkat ke gedung Kazekage.

Saat Gaara masuk ke kamar, Ino sudah terbangun. Wanita itu duduk di tepi ranjang dan membelakanginya sehingga Gaara hanya dapat melihat surai pirang istrinya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Gaara menyapa istrinya seraya melayangkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala wanita itu.

"Anata..."

Gaara tidak menjawab namun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus lembut surai pirang milik istrinya itu.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

"Ke kamar mandi?" Gaara memandang bingung pada Ino, kemudian pada pintu kamar mandi yang ada di sudut kamar.

"Gendong."

"Hn?"

"Gendong aku dipunggungmu." Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah Gaara. Sebenarnya Gaara tidak mengerti pada permintaan tiba-tiba istrinya ini. Namun seketika ia mengerti begitu mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Asame-baasan beberapa saat lalu. Ia sudah tidak kaget lagi memang, tapi masih dilanda kebingungan apakah memang para wanita hamil seperti ini atas keinginan bayi tersebut atau malah keinginan sang ibu.

Gaara berbalik dan merendahkan badannya agar Ino bisa naik ke punggungnya. Dengan semangat wanita itu melingkari tangannya pada leher Gaara. Gaara memegang kedua kaki Ino agar wanita itu tidak terjatuh, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur mereka.

"Aku akan mandi. Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Gendong aku ke ruang makan ya."

"Hn. Aku mengerti."

Hal tersebut masih berlanjut. Gaara terpaksa berangkat ke gedung Kage ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu. Kali ini bukan karena drama minta gendong, tapi Ino yang tidak mengizinkan Gaara untuk berangkat ke gedung Kage. Wanita itu berkeras tidak ingin ditinggal oleh Gaara. Meskipun sudah memberikan penjelasan, Ino tetap tidak mau di tinggal. Wanita yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Sabaku itu bahkan menangis sampai sesenggukan sambil berkata kalau Gaara tidak mencintainya lagi. Akhirnya Gaara mengalah dan menemani Ino sampai wanita itu tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya Ino kembali seperti biasanya. Seolah kejadian aneh itu pagi tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Wanita itu tampak ceria seolah bukan dirinya yang menangis sampai sesenggukan pagi tadi.

"Okaerinasai, Anata. Malam ini aku masak makanan kesukaanmu. Kau mau mandi dulu atau langsung makan."

Biasanya Gaara akan menanggapi ini dengan memberikan sebuah ciuman atau pelukan pada Ino. Namun karena masih syok atas kejadian tadi pagi dan perubahan mendadak Ino membuat Gaara bingung ingin bereaksi seperti apa. Ia hanya diam sampai Ino menyadarkannya bahwa ia sudah termenung beberapa saat.

"Anata?"

"Ya? Oh. Aku mandi dulu ya."

Gaara akhirnya memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi istri pirangnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangannya mengelus lembut perut istrinya untuk menyapa sang buah hati. Ia ingat betul bagaimana air matanya turun tanpa di perintah begitu Ino memberitahu kalau ia tengah hamil dan mengandung anaknya. Rasa bahagia tidak bisa ia bendung sampai memeluk Ino terlalu erat sampai istrinya merasa sesak, kemudian secepat kilat melepaskan pelukannya karena takut anaknya ikut merasa sakit akibat tekanan berlebih yang diberikannya. Hal itu membuat Ino tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan calon ayah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai makan malam, Gaara memilih untuk membaca berkas tentang proyek pembangunan dam air yang kemarin mereka rapatkan. Kendala terkait bahan baku yang kurang karena belum tiba dari Iwagakure menjadi salah satu penyebabnya. Gaara duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur. Ia hanya mengenakan celana tidurnya. Seperti biasa Gaara tidak pernah mengenakan atasan saat tidur. Kecuali ia sedang di Konoha dan sedang musim dingin disana. Tangannya memegang berkas yang sore tadi diberikan oleh Baki untuk diperiksanya. Ino yang baru selesai mandi sudah siap dengan gaun tidurnya. Ia tengah menyisir surai panjangnya, salah satu kebiasaannya sebelum tidur. Sejak mereka menikah, Ino memberikan sentuhan dekorasi di rumah yang membuat rumah yang sebelumnya sepi, kini benar-benar terlihat seperti rumah. Termasuk sebuah meja rias sederhana dengan kaca berukuran sedang yang kini ada di kamar mereka. Selesai dengan dengan kegiatannya itu, Ino bangkit dan naik ke tempat tidur. Namun bukannya berbaring seperti biasa, Ino malah mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan sang suami. Tangannya melingkari leher Gaara dan menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Gaara.

Gaara memilih meletakkan berkas ditangannya ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Akibat kejadian tadi pagi, Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk membaca buku seputar kehamilan yang ada di perpustakaan Suna. Meskipun sudah dijelaskan dengan sederhana oleh Asame, namun dengan membaca buku tersebut kini Gaara benar-benar mengerti akan situasi yang disebut mengidam itu. Entah kenapa Gaara merasa hal itu merupakan bentuk komunikasi yang dilakukan oleh calon bayi mereka agar mendapat perhatian dari ayahnya, dalam kasus ini adalah Gaara sendiri. Dan Gaara mendapati dirinya merasa tidak keberatan bahkan ia merasa senang. Setelah meletakkan berkasnya, Gaara membalas pelukan Ino dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sang istri.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Gaara. Ino tidak menjawab masih betah dengan kenyamanan yang didapatnya di lekuk leher sang suami.

"Ino?" panggil Gaara lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti ini."

"Hn." Tangan kanan Gaara naik dan mengusap lembut punggung Ino membuat kenyamanan kian melingkupi Ino.

"Anata, apa kau sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Lumayan. Kenapa?"

"Benarkah. Kalau begitu tidak jadi."

"Ada apa? Katakanlah."

Ino diam sejenak. Seolah ragu untuk mengatakan maksudnya. Namun kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya di leher suaminya itu dan menatap Gaara.

"Umm. Sebenarnya aku ingin kita ke Konoha."

"Kau merindukan ibu?" tanya Gaara. Ino menggeleng.

"Apa kau tahu tentang keadaan dimana seorang wanita hamil yang terkadang memiliki keinginan akan sesuatu?" Ino bertanya.

"Hn. Mengidam kan?"

Ino mengangguk. Rona merah tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

"Aku... aku ingin makan daging di Yakiniku Q."

"Aa." Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Ino pernah bercerita tentang restoran daging yang terkenal di Konoha itu. Salah satu restoran yang punya kenangan untuk Ino, tim sepuluh dan juga Sarutobi Asuma.

"Selain itu ada yang sangat ingin ku lakukan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ingin melakukannya. Hanya saja keinginaan itu sangat menggebu-gebu. Aku jadi tidak tenang kalau belum melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

Ino mendekat dan berbisik pada Gaara. Raut kaget muncul diwajah Gaara namun kemudian berubah menjadi senyum tipis dan anggukan.

"Beri aku dua hari untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Setelah itu kita berangkat ke Konoha. Bagaimana?"

Ino mengangguk senang. Senyuman lebar langsung menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kembali memeluk Gaara.

"Terimakasih, Anata! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Sekarang tidurlah. Ini sudah malam."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino.

"Apa maksudmu dengan yakin?" Gaara menatap bingung istrinya.

"Kata dokter kandunganku sehat, loh."

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Kalau kubilang ini bagian dari mengidam, bagaimana?"

Setelah kalimat dengan nada menggoda itu keluar, Ino meraih bibir Gaara dalam ciumannya. Kemudian mengeksplore rahang dan leher sang suami. Membuat sang empunya tak mau kalah dan menyerang balik dengan membalikkan posisi mereka. Sepertinya, edisi mengidam Ino malam itu akan jadi sangat panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai janji Gaara, mereka berangkat ke Konoha dua hari kemudian dengan dikawal oleh dua orang Anbu. Karena kondisi kehamilan Ino, perjalanan memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Namun itu tidak mengurangi sukacita Ino begitu ia sampai di Konoha. Selesai berberes dan istirahat sebentar di kediaman Yamanaka, Ino langsung mencari Sakura dan Tenten untuk makan siang di Yakiniku Q. Ino meninggalkan Gaara yang masih tertidur. Anbu yang bertugas mengawal mereka malah tampak sedang mengawal toko bunganya membuat Hisami merasa tak nyaman. Padahal Ino sudah meminta mereka untuk beristirahat. Hinata yang sibuk dengan bayinya tidak bisa ikut dan Ino memakluminya. Mungkin ia akan menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke rumah Naruto nanti.

Sakura yang juga tengah hamil terlihat antusias menceritakan kondisinya. Perut istri Sasuke itu sudah membesar pertanda usia kandungannya lebih tua dari Ino. Tenten sendiri sedang galau akibat tangan kanan Raikage bernama Darui yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Tenten kesal karena Raikage lah yang meminta Tenten untuk menjadi kekasih Darui, bukannya pria itu sendiri. Rasanya aneh saat Raikage berwajah seram itu menceritakan bagaimana Darui menyukainya sejak ia berhasil mengeluarkan rekan mereka yang terjebak dalam senjata milik si Kembar Ginkaku dan Kinkaku.

Ino dan Sakura tak berhenti tertawa membuat Tenten kesal. Namun sebenarnya Ino juga senang kalau Tenten akhirnya menemukan tambatan hatinya, walaupun sebenarnya belum pasti. Ino tahu Darui, dia ninja yang kuat dan tampangnya juga lumayan. Mereka mengakhiri sesi temu kangennya ketika Gaara datang menjemput.

"Oh... Kazekage datang menjemput ternyata. Aku senang kalian bisa bersatu dan akan memiliki anak. Tapi aku harap kau tidak plin plan lagi ya Gaara-sama. Karena kalau sampai itu terjadi lagi, aku akan mengeluarkan senjataku yang paling mematikan untuk membunuhmu."

Tenten menyapa sekaligus menyindir. Ia memberikan tekanan pada kata terakhir. Meskipun sudah tahu perihal genjutsu yang menimpa Gaara, Tenten tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia merasa Gaara terlalu lemah sampai terkena genjutsu dan hampir meninggalkan Ino karena itu.

"Aa. Aku senang dan berterimakasih karena kau masih seperhatian itu pada istriku. Aku harap kau segera menerima lamaran dari Darui, Tenten. Kasihan dia menunggu terlalu lama. Boleh kami permisi dulu?"

Tenten tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Padahal ia baru menceritakannya pada Ino dan Sakura hari ini. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Gaara bisa tahu perihal itu. Apa para Kage menyelipkan gosip disela rapat kenegaraan mereka? Bisa jadi. Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa menutup mulut menahan tawa.

"Hokage sudah setuju ingin bertemu. Kita langsung menemuinya dulu ya, setelah itu kita ke rumah Temari."

Ino mengangguk. Keduanya bergandengan menuju gedung Kage yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sana. Sizune menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang duduk di ruangannya.

"Aku dengar kalian berdua ingin menemuiku. Kebetulan waktunya tepat sekali. Aku baru selesai rapat. Ada apa ya?"

"Hokage-sama. Terimakasih atas waktunya." Ino yang pertama kali menjawab.

"Ino, sudah berapa kali ku katakan jangan terlalu formal?"

Ino terkekeh. "Baiklah sensei. Sebenarnya yang ingin menemuimu itu adalah aku."

"Kau? Ada apa?" Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung.

Ino memandang Gaara ragu. Kemudian beralih pada sang Rokudaime.

"Bolehkah... bolehkah aku memelukmu, sensei?"

Kakashi cukup kaget. Kemudian melirik pada Gaara meminta penjelasan atas apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Nyonya Kazekage itu.

"Ino sedang mengidam, Rokudaime. Maaf dan mohon pengertiannya."

"Aaa.." Kakashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti. Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Ino. Tapi kenapa malah aku dan bukan kau, Gaara?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Gaara.

"Ini keinginan anak kami." Gaara menjelaskan.

Sekali lagi Kakashi mengangguk. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pasangan itu.

"Silahkan." Kakashi mengangkat tangannya.

Wajah Ino berubah dari ragu dan takut menjadi ceria. Ia memandang sekali lagi pada Gaara yang dibalas pria itu dengan anggukan. Kemudian Ino maju dan memeluk Kakashi. Rokudaime sendiri membalas pelukan Ino. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada momen dimana ia dan tim sepuluh bertarung melawan Akatsuki untuk membalas dendam atas kematian Asuma, sahabatnya. Sejak saat itu Kakashi merasa ia menjadi pengganti Asuma untuk menjaga dan membimbing tim sepuluh. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap pada mata Kakashi yang entah kenapa tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Aa. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kakashi menggeleng. Tanganya naik mengusap matanya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku hanya merasa aku semakin tua saja. Naruto sudah punya anak, Sakura sebentar lagi, dan sekarang mengetahui kalau kau hamil berarti aku akan mendapat dua orang cucu lagi. Jujur saja, aku merasa bahagia." Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sensei..." Ino ikut berkaca-kaca. Ia memeluk Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Terimakasih sensei. Aku ingin sensei tahu, kalau aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Saat melawan Akatsuki, saat kami bingung tentang hubungan kami, dan saat ini. Terimakasih karena selalu ada buat kami. Terimakasih banyak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore saat mereka keluar dari gedung Kage. Gaara sebenarnya ingin meminta Ino untuk istirahat barang sebentar sebelum mereka makan malam di kediaman Nara. Tapi Ino berkeras kalau ia tidak apa-apa dan masih kuat bahkan untuk mengelilingi Konoha sekali lagi.

Ino memang terlihat sama ceria daan fit nya seperti sebelum wanitai itu mengandung. Bahkan dalam perjalanan ke Konoha, Gaara dan anbu pengawal lah yang memaksa Ino agar mau beristirahat karena khawatir dengan kondisi Ino yang tengah hamil. Tapi Gaara jelas tahu, bahwa kondisi kehamilan Ino yang sehat merupakan sesuatu yang patut di syukuri.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa anak kita tiba-tiba ingin memeluk Rokudaime." Gaara berujar. Tangannya yang menggandeng Ino semakin erat menggenggam tangan istrinya itu.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" tanya Ino antusias. Senyuman tak hilang dari wajah cantik itu sejak mereka berpisah dengan Kakashi. Ternyata benar kata buku yang Gaara baca bahwa setelah wanita hamil mendapatkan apa yang diidamkannya, perasaan dan mood mereka sangat baik.

"Karena Rokudaime banyak berjasa dalam hidupmu, ibunya."

"Kau benar. Sepertinya begitu."

"Jujur saja, aku juga sangat berterimakasih pada Rokudaime atas kebijakannya perihal hubungan kita. Tidak salah aku mengaguminya. Aku ingin anak kita nanti sepertinya."

Ino terkekeh mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Kalau aku ingin anakku seperti ayahnya saja. Sepertimu."

Sudut bibir Gaara tertarik. Menampilkan senyuman tipis pria itu yang semakin sering muncul sejak menikah dengan Ino. Mereka tiba di rumah Shikamaru. Gaara baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu ketika ketika Ino meraih tangannya.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup begini."

Gaara mengangkat tangannya membelai pipi Ino yang baru Gaara sadari semakin berisi. Belum kentara memang, tapi Gaara menyadarinya.

"Jangan gugup. Lakukan seperti di saat kau berhadapan dengan Rokudaime. Ingat, ini permintaan anak kita."

"Tapi.."

"Lagipula ini kan Shikamaru, sahabatmu juga."

"Benar juga, dia pasti mengerti. Walaupun aku bingung kenapa anak kita meminta ini, tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya kan? Kalau tidak aku sendiri yang tidak tenang."

Gaara mengangguk, kemudian mengetuk pintu. Temari muncul dengan wajah senangnya. Ia sungguh bahagia mendengar kabar bahwa adiknya dan Ino akan datang ke Konoha.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian." ujarnya setelah melepas pelukannya pada Ino.

Mereka masuk dan langsung menuju meja makan. Shikamaru baru keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian santainya. Ia memeluk Ino sebentar kemudian menyapa Gaara dan duduk di meja makan. Gaara sesekali memuji masakan kakaknya itu. Temari memang sudah banyak berubah sejak menikah. Berubah dalam artian yang baik. Masakannya hampir menyamai masakah restoran yang pernah Gaara makan. Tidak sia-sia Temari menunda kehamilannya sampai ia benar-benar menguasai resep obat-obatan keluarga Nara dan juga belajar memasak pada ibu mertuanya. Selesai makan mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil meminum sake, untuk Ino, Temari menyiapkan teh hangat.

"Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Ino. Aku tidak sabar menantikan seperti apa anak kalian nanti. Apakan mirip Gaara atau malah mirip denganmu."

"Kau juga sepertinya sudah bisa program, Temari. Aku dengar kau sudah ikut membuat obat untuk dikirim ke rumah sakit Konoha. Masakanmu juga sudah melebihi masakan restoran."

Temari menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Sepertinya kau benar. Oh iya, apa kau mengidam sesuatu? Beberapa waktu lalu Sakura mengidam tomat sampai ia memborong tomat di pasar. Hinata malah jadi hobi makan ramen. Bagaimana denganmu?" Temari bertanya antusias.

"Sebenarnya tujuan kami ke Konoha untuk memenuhi keinginan Ino dan anak kami. Dia mengidam makan di Yakiniku Q dan memeluk Hokage." Gaara menjelaskan.

"Wah benarkah? Susah juga ya kalau apa yang diidamkan berada jauh dari Suna. Tapi memeluk Hokage? Benar- benar unik ya."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin memeluk Hokage?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya sangat ingin melakukannya. Sebenarnya, ada satu lagi yang ingin aku lakukan dan ini ada hubunganya denganmu, Shikamaru."

"Kau mengidam sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku? Seperti memeluk Hokage, begitu?"

Ino mengangguk antusias.

"Kau mengidam ingin memeluk Shikamaru juga?" tanya Temari. Kali ini Ino menggeleng.

"Lalu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sejak beberapa hali yang lalu, keinginan ini selalu mengganggu pikiranku sampai aku tidak bisa tidur. Ini lebih menggebu dari pada memeluk Kakashi-sensei."

Pasangan Nara itu diam menunggu Ino melanjtkan perkataannya.

"Shikamaru, aku ingin... aku ingin menjambak rambutmu. Boleh ya?"

"APA?!" Bukan hanya Shikamaru, Temari juga bersorak kaget bercampur bingung.

"Ini juga bukan keinginanku. Boleh ya? Ya?"

Ino memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan memohon. Shikamaru tahu ini, hampir setengah hidupnya dihabisnya menjadi bagiana tim sepuluh dan ia sudah terlalu sering melihat ekspresi memohon Ino maupun Chouji dan jujur saja ia tidak bisa menolak. Apalagi jika ini merupakan bagian dari masa mengidam Ino.

"Haaah... Mau bagaimana lagi. Baiklah, lakukan."

"Terimakasih, Shikamaru."

"AAAAKH! Kenapa kau melakukannya tanpa aba-aba?! In sakit sekali!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mungkin bisa mengerti kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin memeluk Kakashi-sensei. Tapi menjambak Shikamaru, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Aku merasa tidak pernah punya dendam apapun padanya."

Ino berbaring di tempat tidur setelah selesai menyisir rambutnya. Gaara sendiri baru selesai mandi dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil memakai kaus putih miliknya. Setelah selesai, ia ikut membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan seprai berwarna ungu muda itu. Kamar Ino merupakan salah satu ruangan favoritnya. Hanya berada di ruangan itu saja membuat Gaara merasa sangat nyaman.

"Aku ada."

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bergumam." Gaara menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya.

"Anehnya, kenapa justru kau yang merasa senang setelah aku melakukannya, anata?" tanya Ino dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Aku biasa saja."

"Aku bisa lihat dengan jelas ekspresi puasmu setelah aku melakukannya. Kau terlihat senang." Ino mencubit pipi Gaara gemas.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku hanya lega karena keinginanmu dan anak kita sudah terpenuhi."

"Hmm. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktumu, anata. Kita bisa pulang besok atau lusa."

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak mengidam sesuatu yang behubungan dengan Konoha lagi?"

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita atur, Gaara-kun. Aku merasa urusanku di Konoha sudah selesai. Kau masih banyak pekerjaan kan?"

"Hn. Kita pulang dua hari lagi. Kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu dengan Ibu, Hisami dan teman-temanmu dulu."

"Baiklah. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau besok kita ke rumah Naruto. Aku ingin melihat bayi mereka."

"Hn."

Ino melihat Gaara yang sudah menutup matanya.

"Anata," panggilnya. Gaara tidak menyahut. Ino mengangkat tangannya naik dan membelai lembut wajah suaminya itu dengan ujung telunjuknya. Sebuah kecupan Ino daratkan pada kening Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara-kun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ino kaget saat Gaara membalas ucapannya. Mata pria itu masih tertutup.

"Eh? Aku kira kau sudah tidur."

"Hn. Apa kau mau bilang kalau kandunganmu sehat?"

"Ha?"

"Aku juga ingin. Tapi maaf, Ino. Kita sedang dirumah Ibu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino. Gaara memang masih menutup matanya, tapi Ino yakin suaminya itu tahu jelas kalau wajah Ino sudah memerah sempurna.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, sayang. Jadi tidur ya." Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku memang mau tidur!" Suara kesal Ino teredam oleh pelukan erat suaminya.

"Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N :

Maaf banget kalau Gaara kelewat OOC disini. Hahahaha... Aku hanya ingin membuat dia terlihat kiyuuut. Aku selipin Tenten dan Darui dikit. Kayaknya aku rencana bikin oneshot mereka. Mereka cute banget ga sih? Apa Cuma aku yang merasa begitu? Hehehe

CAH! Ini dia ekstra chap buat teman-teman sekalian. Terimakasih banyak atas semua dukungannya. Kalian yang terbaik! Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan teman-teman. Tetap semangat dalam beraktivitas. Walaupun tidak saling mengenal secara pribadi, aku tetap mendoakan kesehatan teman-teman semua. Karena kita adalah sahabat di dunia perfanfictionan. Hehehe. Ai lop yu, gais!

Btw, Kita akan bertemu lagi dengan cerita baru. Mau tahu siapa pairingnya? Tunggu minggu depan yaaa..

Salam,

Yana Kim ^_^


End file.
